Ariel Potter and the Slytherin Prince
by Screaming Kittycat
Summary: It was a dark night when a child was born, the sky was covered with the colour of blood. It was the night when two children were born, one of which was never meant to exist. This child would change the outcome of the wizarding world. Follow her story as she faces many troubles including the trouble of falling in love with the Slytherin prince
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is my first Harry Potter fanfic so I hope it shall be good, so here ya go**

 **ps. this is going to be a slow story since i have a job to find and work at so updating will be long so sorry if you get annoyed**

* * *

It was a dark night when two children were born, the sky was covered with the colour of blood. It was the night when two children were born, one of which was never meant to exist. This child would change the outcome of the wizarding world, it was unknown whether the child's being was one of light…or one of darkness. "What shall you name her Lilly" a man asked from beside the child's mother

"I thought of a name even before she was born Sirius" the woman replied

"Well you must tell us then" another replied on the other side of the mother

"She shall be names Ariel, Ariel Sirius Potter"

"Hmph I am surprised that you did not name her after her other godfather" the man said in disgust, although he was happy he had his name

"Just because Severus is her Godfather doesn't mean that she has to have his name aswell"

"Well Harry is getting my name" the other person stated proudly

"Of course James" the mother said with a small smile as she looked down at her two children "Yes…I have a feeling that they will be the one to change the future of all wizards" the mother spoke proudly

 **One year and three months later**

Two children sat together in a crib, they did not know what was happening and neither did they care. Screaming erupted throughout their house, strange sounds and lights shot through the darkness of their home. An unknown man walked into the room where the two children lay, his voice so dark and so twisted as he spoke towards a beautiful woman "Avada Kedavra" the woman screamed alongside the man who spoke but only one body was destroyed, a piece of his soul entering the twins and leaving a mark his wake.

 **Ten years later**

A girl with long Black hair and blue eyes walked through the streets of Diagon Alley, she wore her usual style of a Black singlet, elbow high black and white striped fingerless gloves, black jeans and combat boots. Her hair was ties into a high ponytail, her fringe was dangling on the right side of her face along with the pure white tips that she was born with. She was pushing her trolley that contained her suitcase that held all her clothes, books, broomstick, stationary and any other items she possessed and of course her snow coloured horned owl Duchess. "Where the bloody hell is platform nine and three quarters" she muttered to herself, she looked around and spotted a fellow student run straight through a wall "Excellent, now to wait for Harry" and with that she ran and came back out to see many wizards saying goodbye to their parents and boarding the train.

She watched the people for a while until a spot of orange shot past her, she looked over to a orange haired boy, eyes open as her brother was about to crash into him "Watch out!" he shouted, without thinking the girl took action and raced towards the two boys, she stood before them and pulled out a hand to grab the oncoming trolley. With surprising strength she stopped the trolley before it crushed her against the other one "Blimey that's some strength you got there" the orange haired boy stared at her in awe

"Well I couldn't just let you both collide now could I" she turned to the black haired boy "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine" he replied "What about you, you just stopped a fast moving trolley"

"It hurt a little but only for a second" she shrugged and removed her hand "Well we should be getting on the train" she walked back over to her trolley and pushed it towards the train, with help from the people who worked there, she loaded her suitcase and Owl into an empty carriage.

"Hey mind if we sit with you" her brother asked after he slid the door open

"Why in the world would I say no to my dearest brother" the two boys smiled and placed their stuff up above them before sitting down "Seeing as though we are going to be sitting together you mind telling me your name"

"Well my name is Ronald Weasely" she nodded and looked to her brother to introduce them

"I'm Harry…Harry Potter and this is my sister Ariel" Ron's eyes widened

"I prefer Ari since Ariel makes me sound like I'm a girly girl" the female Potter commented

"So, so it's true, I mean do you really have the" Ron pointed to his forehead

"The what?" Harry asked

"He means do we have the scar" Ariel asked

"Oh" Harry smiled and lifted up his hair to reveal the scar he bore since he was a child whilst Ariel pointed to the scar on the right side of her neck

"Wicked" Ron said

"Anything from the trolley dears" an old woman interrupted

"No thanks" Ron said as he held up a sandwich, Harry saw this and looked back at the woman

"We'll take the lot" he pulled out a handful of gold

"Whoa" Ron said in amazement, once all the food was piled on their chairs did they begin to stuff their face

"So Ari, are you a Veela?" Ron asked

"What is a Veela?" Harry asked

"It's pretty much the muggles version of a siren" all heads turned to a girl with curly hair and a pretty face "you could tell if someone is a Veela by the abnormal traits they have like her brightened eyes and pure white hair or in her case tips…she is most definitely a Veela, you must be a pureblood since only purebloods can be one" the curly haired girl replied

"I've been told I'm actually a half blood so I must have gotten it from my father's side"

"My name is Hermione Granger, by the way has anyone seen a toad…a boy name Neville lost his"

"Nope" Ron looked back over to his two new friends "So I was wondering if you two wanted to see a spell that my brother showed me" Ron stated proudly, wanting to impress Harry's twin

"Go on then, let's see" Hermione said excitedly, Ron looked at her before clearing his throat and waving his wand

"Sunshine, daisies bottom mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow" he waved his wand but all that happened was the rat he called Scabbers yelping and cowering away from him

"Are you sure that's a real spell, well it's not very good is it" Ariel stifled her giggled "Of course I've only tried a few simple spells myself but they've all worked for me" Hermione pulled out her wand and sat across from Harry and next to Ariel " _Occulus repairo_ " she pointed her wand to Harry and watched as his glasses magically fixed "that's better isn't it" he took off his glasses and looked at it in amazement "holy cricket, your Harry and Ariel Potter!" She cried happily before looking over at the red head "and you are…" she trailed off with a frown

"I'm Ron Weasely" he replied with a mouth full of chocolate

"Charmed…" she replied with a look of disgust "you three better change into your robes, I expect we will be arriving soon" she stood from her seat and headed to the door, only stopping to look back at Ron to tell him he had dirt on his nose

"Who does she think she is, coming in here being all high and mighty" Ron growled out

"I like her, anyway I should get changed" Ariel replied as she stood "See you boys in a few" with that she took off in search of somewhere to change

She walked through the train whilst following the signs that showed her to the girl changing rooms, of course if she was smart she would have been able to stop herself from walking into someone and knocking her back "Hey watch it!" the person shouted

"Ah man I'm really sorry" Ariel replied as she scratched her head feeling embarrassed, she looked up and stared into icy blue eyes "I was following the signs when I should have been looking where I was going"

"Well be careful" the person said as he helped her back onto her feet

"Yeah I will" she smiled "My names Ariel Potter" the boy smirked

"Oh so your one of the Potters" the boy smirked, he was in the presence of a very famous and very pretty girl what more could he ask for "My names Draco, Draco Malfoy"

"Dragon huh, that's cool…I got called Ariel because it means Lion of god, guess that means my parents wanted me in Gryffindor or something" she knew about the Hogwarts houses when she talking to Hagrid as they gathered all their supplies

"That must be why" he muttered "From the looks of your whitened tips you must be a halfblooded Veela"

"I only just found out what that was just recently"

"Well you're lucky, being a powerful creature such as a Veela can really help you at Hogwarts"

"I hope so, I don't really know anything about magic but I really wanna be good at school"

"I'm sure you will be…stick with me and I can help you to become a powerful witch" Ariel blushed slightly

"I might take you up on that offer, anyway I have to go and change into my robes…see ya around Malfoy"

"Yeah, see ya" he watched her walk away before heading to his own carriage

* * *

Shortly after getting changed, the trio arrived at the end of the trains journey "Oh my god were finally at Hogwarts" Ariel groaned

"Wow it sounds like you don't like train rides" Harry commented

"You know I like train rides Harry it's the sitting down for nearly a whole day part that I don't like" they laughed and got off the train

"Right then first years this way please!" a man's voice shouted from outside, the trio looked around in astonishment before stopping before a really tall man with a thick beard and even thicker hair "Hello Harry, Ari"

"Hey Hagrid" they replied happily

"Whoa" Ron said in awe, the rest of the first years doing the same

"Right then, this way to the boats, come on then" he turned around and walked off "So Harry whose your new friend"

"Oh this is Ron Weasley" he pointed to Ron

"Nice to meet ya Ron" once they were on the boats they all rowed towards the massive castle. It was truly a magnificent school, the castle look magnificent and powerful and just awesome as a school of witchcraft and Wizardry should be

"Welcome to Hogwarts" an old woman spoke proudly from atop the stairs that led to two large doors where many voices erupted from "Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you can be seated you must be sorted into your houses" the trio looked at each other before looking back at the woman "They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin" she said, the last house seemed to be her least favourite "Now while your here, your house will be like your family, your triumphs will earn you points and any rule breaking and you will lose points, at the end of the year the house with the most points will be rewarded the house cup-"

"Trevor!" a boy yelled before he ran at the frog and picked him up happily

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily" with that the woman left

"So that's the toad everyone was looking for" Ariel asked the nervous boy who nodded "You must be Neville"

"Y-yeah, Neville Longbottom" he replied nervously

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Ariel Potter"

"Wow I didn't think you would come here" the boy asked with a surprised tone

"Yeah but I'm really glad I did, anyway we should probably head inside, it was nice meeting you Neville" she turned around only to stop when she saw a familiar ruff of pure blonde hair

"So it's true then, what everyone has been saying on the train" he replied with an air of superiority "both Potter's have come to Hogwarts, I met your sister on the train...a pretty one that one" whispers erupted throughout the first years "This is Crabbe, and Goyle and I'm Malfoy" he pushed away from his idiotic looking friends and stood before Harry, Ariel stood behind her brother so he couldn't see her "Draco Malfoy" he replied as if Harry should know who he was, Ron snorted which alerted the snobby boy "Think my name is funny do you, no need to ask your name" he looked at Ron's clothes before replying "red hair, and a second hand robe, you must be a Weasley" Ariel had to stifle her sigh, he just did a 180 to how she first met him "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others Potter"

"I honestly don't think there should be statuses of families but that's just my opinion" Ariel stated as she walked out from behind Harry

"Ariel?" Draco said in surprise, once again whispered erupted amongst the first years

"I should have known you were arrogant when I first saw you but I guess i'm too nice" she stood beside Harry with more superiority than Draco could ever muster "You should be setting an example seeing as you are a Pureblood"

"Enough students, were ready for you now, follow me" Draco glared at Harry before walking back to his two henchmen, he stared at Ariel with a frown as she entered the hall alongside Potter, they all headed to the front of the hall were a hat was perched on a chair "Wait here please, now before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words" she stood to the side and watched as an old man stood from his throne like chair

"I have a few start term announcements I would like to announce, the first years please note, that the dark forest is forbidden to all students, also our caretaker Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to all who wish to not die a most painful death" everyone looked at him weirdly "Thank you" McGonagall clapped as she stepped back in front of the first years

"When I call your name you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses" McGonagall pulled the hat up and looked at her parchment of names "Hermione Granger!" Ariel turned around to see the girl stiffen, she gave her a comforting smile and watched as she sat down

"Ahh right then…hmmm right ok…GRYFFINDOOR!" cheers erupted throughout the hall from said house table, Hermione smiled and sat down at the table

"Draco Malfoy" Ariel watched as he sat down and was immediately placed in Slytherin, he looked down at Potter with a smirk as if to say 'I hope you'll be in my house', oh how she wished she wasn't, she wanted to be with her brother

"Ariel Potter" said girl took a deep breath and headed up to the seat

"Hmmm what an interesting person you are, it's been years since I had to sort a Potter into a house" the hat spoke "I could put you in Slytherin where you would become a great wizard or…I could put you in the house your father was in"

"My…father?" she whispered

"You don't know? well then why don't I make this easier for you…Slytherin!" she sighed and hopped down towards the green table, Hermione smiled and at her in sympathy. She looked over at Harry and noticed how irritated he was that she was placed in his new rival's house. After her Ron soon followed and soon enough so did Harry, she was glad that her new friends were in the same house as her

"Not with all that settled, let the feast begin" the headmaster raised his hand and mountains upon mountains of food magically appeared

"ohhh myyy god fooooood" Ariel drooled and began gathering as much food as she can

"Well you have a big appetite" a dark skinned boy said from in front of her "The names Blaise Zambini"

"Pleasure" she said with a smile

"And this is Theodore Nott Theo for short" the boy pointed to the quiet boy next to him

"I know you, your nearly headless Nic" Ron shouted, Ariel looked over to the ghost floating in the air

"I prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind"

"Nearly headless Nic, how can you be nearly headless" Hermione whined

"Like this" the ghost pulled his head to the side, Ron squeaked and Hermione looked disgusted

"Wicked, when I die I want my head like that" Ariel said, Blaise laughed

* * *

"Well come on then, I have to show you to your dormitory" the head student of Slytherin replied after dinner was done "Slytherin please follow and keep up thank you" they did as was told, first there were moving portraits then moving stares until they finally arrived at the Slytherin dungeons "Welcome to the Slytherin common room, boys dormitories are upstairs and to your left and same for girls but to your right, you'll find that your belongings have already been brought up" Airiel smile and headed upstairs only to be flanked by a girl

"Hi my names Pansy Parkinson, what class do you have first" Pansy asked

"Potions with someone called Professor Snape" she replied

"Me two, mind if I sit with you"

"Wouldn't you rather sit with Draco" she asked "I saw how cosy you were with him tonight"

"He has Blaise and wouldn't want me to sit next to him"

"I see where you are coming on, in that case you are perfectly welcome to sit next to me tomorrow" Ariel smiled and set her suitcase and Owl on the bed next to Pansy, on the other side she met another Slytherin called Astoria Greengrass. Curfew approached and Ariel found herself lying on her bed, she was so happy that she could come to this school, she has made more friends then she has ever had. She never really counted all the animals as friends, she had always had this strange ability to talk to any and all animals, even weirder were that the flora around her sprung to life and were as vibrant and as beautiful as she had ever seen. She was looking forward to her new life at Hogwarts alongside her brother.

* * *

 **A/N: so I only just realised that I forgot to check everything, Ariel Potter was originally Ariel Blackbriar but I decided to make her a Potter instead but of course me being lazy i forget to change everything and so the last name Blackbriar popped up a couple of time. I didn't copy someone else's story this was all written by me but I thought you should know :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N so I decided to skip the first year since I really could not find the motivation to write it so I'm going straight into the second year but anyway ENJOY!**

* * *

The first year of Hogwarts proved to be a challenge for the twins and their friends, the situation with the Philosophers stone had shown how difficult the magical school was going to be for them from now on. But let's not think about the first year, no this is about Harry and Ariel's second year at the school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Both Harry and Ariel were sitting at their desk in their new room since the broom closet had become too small for the twins, they said nothing as they looked through a photo album which contained many photos of their parents. "They look really happy together" Ariel commented softly

"Yeah" was Harry's simple reply but was interrupted by Hedwig and Duchess "I can't let you out, Hedwig, Duchess" he said solemnly "were not allowed to use magic outside of school" the birds did not listen and continued to squawk

"Besides, if uncle Vernon-" Ariel was interrupted by said uncle screaming their names "Now you've done it" she said with a heavy sigh, she turned to her brother and followed him out of their room so they could speak to their uncle. As the door to the kitchen was opened they could see aunt Petunia decorating her three layered cake with cherries, once she noticed them her smile disappeared

"He's over there, Vernon" they nodded and headed into the lounge room where there uncle was fixing Dudley's tie

"I'm warning you" Vernon started "If you can't control those bloody birds, they will have to go" he threatened

"But their bored" Harry defended "If we could only let them out for…an hour or two" he continued but was once again cut off by their uncle

"So you can send secret messages to your freaky little friends?" Vernon snorted "No sir"

"But we haven't had any messages" Ariel replied back "From any of our friends…not one" she said softer, she smiled when Harry grasped her hand

"Who would want to be friends with you?" Dudley teased as he looked at the twins, he walked past and pushed his way between them

"I should think you'd be a little more grateful" Vernon began "We've raised you since you were babies, given you the food off our table, even let you both have Dudley's second bedroom, purely out of the goodness of our heats" Ariel grabbed Harry's hand once more and squeezed it so she wouldn't say anything that would get them in trouble

"Not now bobkins, its for when the Masons arrive" Petunia scolded her son playfully

"Which should be any minute" Vernon said "Now lets go over our schedule once again, shall we?"

"When the Mason's arrive I will be in the lounge waiting to welcome them graciously to our home" she said as she gracefully swept across the room

"Good and Dudley" they turned to their son "You will be…"

"I'll be waiting to open the door" he replied in the most pompous voice he could manage, he glared at Ariel when she snorted loud enough for only him to hear

"Excellent" he smiled at his son proudly before looking towards the twins with loathsome faces "and you"

"We will be in our bedroom" Harry replied quickly "making no noise and pretending that we don't exist"

"Too right, you will, this could well be the day I make the biggest deal of my career" their uncle said slowly as if he was talking to a monkey "and you will not mess it up like last time" he finished as he looked at Ariel, she nodded and used all of her strength to not do her signature mischievous smirk that she wore when she was up to no good

The twins dragged themselves up to their room just as the Masons arrived, what waited for them in their bedroom was a bit of a shock, there dancing on their double bed they shared was a house elf. He stopped when he noticed the twins standing in the door way "Harry and Ariel Potter…" he whispered in awe "Such an honour it is" he bowed lowly as they walked into their room and closed the door softly

"Who are you?" Harry asked as he looked at the elf

"Dobby, sir, Dobby the house elf" Ariel stepped from behind her brother and over to the elf

"You are such a cute house elf" she cooed as she sat beside Dobby

"It's a great honour to be called cute by you miss" she giggled softly

"Not to be rude or anything, but this isn't the greatest time for us to have a house elf in our bedroom" Harry said in a state of panic

"Yes sir, Dobby understand" Dobby replied "Its just that Dobby has come to tell you…it is difficult, sir"

"Don't worry Dobby take as much time as you need" Ariel comforted

"Thank you miss, Dobby wonders where to begin" he started but trailed off as if to contemplate his next choice of words

"Why don't you sit down?" Harry offered

"S-sit down?" Dobby said in shock "sit down?" before either of the twins realised what was happening Dobby was crying loudly

"Dobby sush I didn't mean to offend you or anything" Harry said quickly, knowing that their uncle and aunt could possibly hear Dobby

"Offend Dobby?" the elf whispered "Dobby had heard of your greatness, sir and misses kindness, but never has he been asked to sit down by a wizard…like an equal"

"You can't have met many decent wizards then" Ariel spoke from the bed

"No I haven't" he smiled before frowning again "that was an awful thing to say" he walked over to the cupboard and began banging his head against it whilst crying

"Dobby, stop Dobby!" Harry yelled as softly as he could so their uncle couldn't hear, but he knew he would have

"Dobby please stop" Ariel pleased and smiled when the elf did as she asked "Are you alright?"

"Dobby had to punish himself miss" he replied "Dobby almost spoke ill of his family miss"

"Your family?" Harry asked

"The wizard family Dobby serves, sir" Dobby answered as he knelt on a stool "Dobby is bound to serve one family forever, if they ever knew Dobby was here…Oh! But Dobby had to come, Dobby has to protect Harry and Ariel Potter…To warn them"

"What about?" Ariel asked

"Harry and Ariel Potter must not go back to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry this year" he pleaded "There is a plot, a plot to make most terrible things happen"

"What terrible things? Who's plotting them?" Harry urged

"Oh he…can't…say!" the elf started to raise his voice in frustration

"Okay, I understand you can't say" Harry once again tried to shush him but Dobby wouldn't listen as he began to whack himself with their desk lamp "Dobby! Dobby put the lamp down" Ariel merely sat there, not knowing what or how to deal with this situation, she knew that their uncle would be coming up here any second now "Give me the lamp!" Harry yelled as he wrestled Dopbby

"Dobby stop, Harry uncle Vernon is coming" Harry panicked at Ariel's words and shoved Dobby in their wardrobe just as their uncle opened the door

"What the devil are both of you doing up here!?" Vernon shouted as he slammed the door open

"We were just-" Harry went to reply as he closed the wardrobe door but Vernon cut him off

"You just ruined the punch line of my Japanese golfer joke"

"Racism isn't very funny" Ariel commented which earned her a glare from her uncle

"One more sound, and you'll wish you were never born" he threatened "And fix that door" and with that he slammed the door

Harry sighed and opened the wardrobe door "See why we've got to go back?" he said to the elf who stumbled out "We don't belong here, we belong in your world, at Hogwarts, it's the only place we've got friends"

"Friends that don't even write to Harry and Ariel Potter" Dobby retorted

"Well, I expected they've been…Hang on, how do you know my friends haven't been writing to me?" Ariel looked over at Dobby who began to sweat

"Harry and Ariel Potter mustn't be angry with Dobby" he replied as she reached into his rags "Dobby hoped if Harry and Ariel Potter thought their friends had forgotten them, Harry and Ariel Potter might not want to go back to school, sir"

"Give me those…now" Harry motioned to the many letters Dobby had in his hands, Ariel stood knowing that Harry would fight for them

"No!" Dobby shouted as she shoved the letters back in his rags and ran around the room

"Dobby!" Ariel shouted as she chased the elf and her brother downstairs, this would not end well. They arrived in the lounge room where the Dursley's were entertaining their guests "Dobby get back here" Ariel whispered harshly, she watched in shock as Dobby clicked his fingers and forced the cake to rise "Dobby…please, no"

"Harry and Ariel Potter must say they're not going back to school"

"We can't, Hogwarts is our home" Harry pleaded

"Then Dobby must do it, sir, for Harry and Ariel Potter's own good" he clicked his fingers again and watched the cake levitate over to the Mason's, Harry raced past Dobby so he could catch the cake

"One Plumber said 'look at all the water' and the second plumber said 'yes…and that's just the top of it'" Vernon trailed off when he saw Harry and the floating cake, one last time Dobby clicked his fingers and Ariel watched with sadness as it landed on Mrs Mason's head

"I'm so sorry" Vernon pleaded "It's my niece and nephew, their very disturbed" Vernon continued to make up excuses as Dobby disappeared

* * *

The following day Harry and Ariel watched as their uncle put bars on their windows "You're never going back to that school" Vernon growled "you're never going to see those freaky friends of yours again, NEVER!"

Both Harry and Ariel spent most of the day in their room doing nothing, once the night had taken over they decided it was best to sleep until the next day "Ariel…wake up"

"Hmm? What is it Harry?" Ariel mumbled

"I hear something coming from outside" he moved from his bed and waited for his sister to stand beside him "It sounds like an engine"

"An engine how could you possibly hea-" Ariel stopped when she saw a small light coming closer to them from the sky, they stepped back when they realised it was a flying car "A car?"

"Hiya Harry, Ariel"

"Ron…Fred, George, what are you all doing here?" Harry asked in amazement

"Rescuing you of course, now come on get your trunks" the twins nodded and began quickly gathering their things, they stood back from the window and saw Ron atatched a hook to the bars "Better stand back" they did as was told and watched as the car yanked the bars from the window, they had to be quick otherwise their uncle would catch them

"POTTEEEEEERR!" they heard Vernon shout as they put their trunks in the boot of the car

"Come on Harry hurry up!" Ariel shouted, they placed their owls in the car before getting in themselves just as Vernon came in

"Petunia, he's escaping!" he shouted and grabbed onto Harry's leg

"I've got you Harry!" Ariel shouted "Let go of him!"

"Oh no girl, you and your bloody brother aren't going anywhere!" the fat man shouted back

"GET OFF!" Harry yelled back

"Drive!" Ariel ordered the Weasley twins who nodded and drove off, Ariel watched as Vernon fell through the window and onto the ground below "Bloody brilliant, I wish I had a camera"

"By the way, Ariel, Harry, Happy birthday"

"Aww shucks Ron you remembered" Ariel nudged her friends shoulder who blushed and turned away

"I wouldn't forget my friend's birthday" he replied

"Oh looks like little Ron has a crush" Fred teased

"Wouldn't blame him" George replied "You are pretty for a second year"

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or not" Ariel muttered

"Both" the ginger twins replied

"Oh really mate" she joked as she pretended to be a boxer and aim her fists at Fred who was driving "Wanna go mate, I'll punch ya straight in the gabber…give ya the old one two"

"Leave my gabber alone otherwise this car will go straight into the ground"

"You are no fun what so ever" she huffed before turning her body around to face George "I thought you were the better driver?"

"He won in table duelling"

"Table duelling?" Harry asked

"Yeah they bring the tables to life and make them fight, they did it last year with the great hall tables" she giggled at the memory "I remember when Mrs McGonagall came in and asked what was going on"

"Yeah we said we were re-enacting the goblin war" Fred replied

"And then little miss Potter here came in whilst riding one of the flying tables and we all got detention"

"I remember that, I flew through all of Hogwarts until I got caught" Ariel sighed and the memory

"You get in trouble too much" Ron commented

"I do not"

"What about that time you let those frogs go in professor Quirrell's class" Harry spoke

"That was one time" she defended

"And that time when you shot fireworks off in Transfiguration class" Ron snapped back, remembering one that hit him in the face

"That was part of my assignment"

"How was that part of your assignment!?" Harry yelled

"Well she said to transfig a small object into something larger, so I chose to make a lollypop change into ten fireworks" she explained "I lost five points for my house but I got the highest marks in the class and therefor gained fifteen back"

"That's great, because we need Slytherin to have geniuses" Ron groaned "They have you for Transfiguration and Herbology, then you have Malfoy for potions-"

"We tie" Ariel interrupted

"-And you have Zanbini for Charms-wait you tie with Malfoy?"

"Yeah, we are partners for potions and McGonagall's class so were get the same grades"

"I bet Hermione doesn't like that" Fred mocked

"Nope, first year she hated me for it until I started helping her so now she only gets mildly annoyed"

"Well that's what happens when you want to be a Know-it-all"

"Ron don't be mean" one twin replied

"Yeah you tease her so much it's almost like you have a crush on her" Ron blushed at the other twins words

"Nah he doesn't, he has a crush on Victor Krum" Ariel teased

"Oh yeah, that's that Quiditch player from Durmstrang that everyone is saying will become a world famous legend" Harry commented "Apparently he's the greatest player in the world"

"Well now he's got competition brother, becoming Gryffindor's seeker in his first year of Hogwarts even though no first years are ever good enough"

"Stop it Ari"

"Never, can't I be proud of my twin?"

"Yeah you can, Fred and I are always proud of each other"

"Yeah because the only times you get to be proud of each other is when you successfully pull off a prank" Ron commented dryly

"Well you would be too if you accomplish the impossible" the group laughed

It took the entire night for the Weasley's and Potter's to arrive to their final destination, the Weasley's house "We really got to be quiet or we'll get in trouble" Ron whispered, they snuck up towards their house and quietly opened the window "Come on" he whispered once more as they all climbed inside, Ariel and Harry looked around the house in amazement and all the magical things that surrounded them "Do you think it'd be all right if we had some of this?"

"Yeah mum will never know"

Ariel was looking at the strange clock that showed where all the Weasley's kids where whilst Harry was looking at the self-knighting "It's not much, but it's home" Ron commented

"I think it's brilliant" Harry said in awe

"Where have you been?!" Molly Weasley suddenly appeared "Harry, Ariel how wonderful to see you dears" she spoke softly as she hugged the twins before turning back to her sons "Beds empty! No note! Car gone! You could have died you could have been seen!" she looked back at the Potter twins "Of course I don't blame you dears"

"They were starving them mum, there were bars on their windows" Ron tried to reason

"Well, you'd best hope I don't put bars on your window Ronald Weasley" Once again she looked at the Potter's "Come on Harry, Ariel, time for a spot of breakfast" at the mention of the word breakfast Ariel's stomach rumbled

"Oh yes please" Ariel mumbled as she looked at the food placed before here

"Here we are you two, now tuck in"

"Mummy have you seen my jumper?" Ginny suddenly asked as she raced downstairs

"Yes, dear it was on the cat" Mrs Weasley replied, Ariel noticed when Ginny's eyes landed on Harry they widened

"Hello" was his simple reply before she ran away

"Ooooh someone has a crush" Ariel sung to her brother

"Yeah well nearly the entire population of boys in Hogwarts has a crush on you Ari" Fred teased

"Yeah but so do we Fred" George replied back

"As fun as I like hearing about my sister can I know what I did wrong?" Harry asked

"Ginny….she's been talking about you all summer, a bit annoying really" Ron growled out

"Morning, Weasleys" a man said from outside

"Morning dad" came the chorus of children

"What a night! Nine raids, nine!" the man said excitedly

"Raids?" Harry asked

"Dad works in the ministry of magic, in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office" Ron answered "Dad loves Muggles, thinks they're fascinating"

"Well, now…ah" he sat down and noticed the twins "And who are you two?"

"Oh sorry sir, I'm Harry Potter, sir and this is my sister Ariel"

"Good lord, are you really?" the man asked the twins who nodded "well, Ron's told me all about the pair of you, of course, when did they get here?"

"This morning" Mrs Weasley stated "Your sons flew that enchanted car of yours to Surrey and back last night"

"Did you really?" Mr Weasley started "How'd it go?"

"Oh, it was-" Mrs Weasely jerked around to her husband

"I mean…that was very wrong indeed boys" he scolded "very wrong of you" once he was done he turned back to the twins "Now Harry, Ariel you must know all about Muggles, tell me…what exactly is the function of a rubber duck?"

"Oh, umm…" Harry began but a loud squawked interrupted him

"Oh, that'll be Errol with the post" Ariel stopped herself from laughing when the owl crashed into the glass door "Oh, fetch it, will you, Percy please?" Percy sighed and did as was told

"He's always doing that" Ron groaned

"Oh look it's our Hogwarts letters" Percy answered "And they've sent us Harry and Ariel's aswell"

"Dumbledore must know you're both here" Mr Weasley commented as he ate "Doesn't miss a trick, that man"

"This lot won't come cheap, Mum" George said as he looked over the list

"These spell books alone are very expensive" Fred continued

"We'll manage" Mrs Weasley replied back "There's only one place were going to get all of this...Diagon Alley"


	3. Chapter 3

The Potter's and Weasley's all walked over to the families fireplace, Mrs Weasley grabbed a small cup full of powder "Right…Here we are, Harry, you go first dear" Harry slowly stepped forward

"But Harry and Ari's never travelled by Floo powder before, mum" Ron clarified

"Floo powder?" Ari asked

"Well why don't you go first Ron so the Potters can see how it's done"

"Yes" Ron replied as he stepped over to his mother

"In you go" Ron grabbed a handful of the powder and waited for everyone to step back

"Diagon Alley!" Ron shouted as he threw the powder onto the fireplace below him, green flames shot forth and consumed the boy until he disappeared

"You see, it's quite easy dear, don't be afraid" Ariel stepped forward "Alright dear step into the fireplace" she nodded and grabbed a handful of powder "Now say Diagon alley"

"Ok here we go, Diagon alley!" she shouted and did what Ron did, she felt a pull at her navel then a push before the feeling stopped

"Ariel you ok?" she opened her eyes to look at Ron "Step out so the others can go through" she nodded and headed over to his side, Ginny came in second followed by the twins then Percy and lastly Mr and Mrs Weasley "Where's Harry?"

"He said Diagonally" Ginny sain in a panic

"Isn't that in Knockturn Alley?" Ari asked also in a panic

"Yes so we must find him quickly, or perhaps he will find us at the bookstore" Mrs Weasley said as she ushered them away towards the bookstore where they would wait for the male Potter "Harry" Ariel turned around and ran into her brother's arm "Thank goodness we'd hoped you'd only gone one grate too far"

"Do that again and I will skin your hide" Ariel said into her brothers shoulder

"Don't worry I won't do it again" Harry commented with a chuckle

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr Gilderoy Lockhart" Claps erupted throughout the book store as said man walked in, Ariel sighed when she saw every female swoon as he stepped forward

"Mum fancies him" Ron commented

"Apparently all the females do" Ariel replied, frowning when a photographer pushed his way forward to take a photo of Mr Lockhart

"Excuse me little girl this is for the Daily Prophet" the man took many photos as the man posed, only stopping when he saw something in the crowd

"It can't be, Harry and Ariel Potter?" everyone looked towards the twins and dragged them over to Lockhart "Nice big smile Potters, together we make the front page" Ariel barely had enough time to smile before the camera went off "Ladies and gentlemen, this is an extraordinary moment, when Harry and Ariel stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning…to purchase my autobiography Magical Me, which incidentally is currently celebrating its 27th week atop the Daily Prophet bestseller list they had no idea that they would be in fact, be leaving with my entire collected works free of charged" a flash went off and once more people clapped, Ariel moved as far away as she possibly could from the annoying man "Now, ladies?"

"Harry, Ariel give me those, and I'll get them signed" the twins thanked Mrs Weasley "Now go wait outside" they both nodded and walked away with Ron, Hermione and Ginny

"I'll bet you loved that didn't you Potters?" Malfoy hissed out as he stepped down the stairs

"Actually I loved the idea of getting _away_ from him as soon as I possibly could" Ariel said bluntly

"Not falling head over heels for the tosspot Potter?" Malfoy asked

"Contrary to belief I prefer men who are not twenty years older than me, are real and have a bad boy streak in them" she said offhandedly, not realising the flash shining in the Purebloods eyes

"And what about you other Potter" Malfoy snapped as he looked over at Harry "Can't walk into anywhere without making the front page"

"Leave him alone" Ginny hissed

"Look, Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend" Draco teased only to be stopped by his father

"Now, now Draco play nicely" Mr Malfoy said proudly "Mr and Misses Potter, Lucius Malfoy we meet at last" Ari smiled and held out her hand

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the man who raised Draco" the man smirked and kissed her hand before turning to Harry after Ariel stepped away to stand beside Draco, she tensed when the man pulled Harry towards him and used his cane to move his hair to show his scar

"Your scar is legend, as of course, is the wizard who gave it to you" Draco smirked when he saw Ariel sigh and pick up a random book to read, he liked how she didn't care about insults thrown at her brother and friends, of course he knew that if Harry was physically attacked then there would be hell to pay

"Voldemort killed my parents" Harry hissed, not liking the conversation "He was nothing more than a murderer"

"You must be very brave to mention his name" Lucius hissed "Or very stupid"

"Then I must be stupid" Ariel whispered to Draco "because I honestly do not give a damn…Voldemort, Voldy Voldy Voldemort" Draco snorted softly

"I don't think it's a good idea to anger my father" he whispered back

"Just as long as you don't tell him then I will be fine" she whispered back before turning her attention back into the conversation

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself" Hermione snapped back

"And you must be Miss Granger" Lucius said in disgust "Yes, Draco has told me all about you and your parents"

"Oh boy" Ariel groaned and hit her head with the book repeatedly

"Muggles, aren't they?" he began before looking at Ron and Ginny "Let me see, red hair, vacant expressions, tatty second-hand book, you must be the Weasleys" Ariel thanked Merlin when Mr Weasley walked over

"Its mad in here, lets go outside" Mr Weasley began

"Well, well, well Weasley senior"

"Lucius" he replied curtly

"Busy time at the Ministry, Arthur all those extra raids?" Lucius mocked "I do hope they're paying you overtime…but judging by the state of this I'd say not" he looked back up to Mr Weasley with a glare "What's the use in being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

"We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy" Mr Weasley shot back

"Clearly"

"I would say cat fight but this is just mean" Ari commented softly

"Well what do you expect when the Weasleys are blood traitors" Draco sneered back to her

"ehh I don't wanna hear it Dragon because I am a half blood"

"Well you will be glad to know that my fathers actually likes you"

"But not Harry" she asked

"No not Potter, you were lucky enough to be sorted into Slytherin which is an honour in my fathers eyes were as Harry chose to be in Gryffindor" Ariel shrugged

"I'm glad that mister meany head likes me" she mocked with a pompous British accent

"He is my father Ariel" Draco said with a scowl, not liking Ariel mocking him

"oh come off it Dragon don't be a ponce I was only joking" she scoffed but still smiled "You better go now" Draco nodded and walked away

"God do I hate them!" Ron growled "How do you stand him let alone joke around with him" he asked Ari

"Well for one you know I don't hold grudges, two I don't hate people even people as nasty as Malfoy and three he is the Slytherin Prince and can make my life hell"

"You should have been sorted in Gryffindor since you're so nice" Ginny complimented

"Yeah she nice but she is also extremely cunning" George replied

"She's the one who makes all the plans for our pranks, were kind of like her lackeys" Fred continued

"What are you all doing standing around here" Mrs Weasley called from behind them all "Come along were late for the train!"

* * *

"10:58 the train will be leaving any minute!" Mr Weasley yelled as they raced towards the train platform "Fred, George Percy you first" they nodded and ran through the wall leading to platform 9 ¾ "Ginny, Ariel your next" Ariel went in first followed by Ginny

"Come on, Ginny we'll get you a seat, hurry" Mr's Weasley yelled above all the commotion

"Oh don't worry Mrs Weasley Ginny can sit with me and Hermione on the train" Ariel said sweetly

"Oh thank you deary, is that alright with you Ginny"

"Yea its cool" Ginny said happily "Where's Harry and Ron?"

"They're going be late the bloody tosspots" Ariel groaned out as they entered the carriage room where Hermione was reading Magical me

"Whose going to be late?"

"Harry and Ron" Ginny replied as she sat down

"Well too bad for them because the train just left"

"Oh they are so dead when I see them next!" Ariel yelled as she stood "Eh I'll yell at them when I get some food in me"

"How can you suddenly go from being mad to perfectly fine in a span of three seconds!?" Hermione cried out

"Because I am a food maniac who surprisingly does not get fat and this hungry beasts need to stock up on as many Lollypops as she can"

"Why do you need to do that?" Ginny asked

"Because I always have a Lollypop in my mouth" Ariel shrugged and left to find the food trolley "Oh there you are" she muttered when she saw the nice old lady who was saying her usual chant "Hello Mrs Collin"

"Oh Ariel Potter it is so nice to see you again, I saved you all the Lollypops for you" the lady said as she opened an compartment and pulled out a box full of Lollypops

"Sweet, thank you, how much do I owe you?" she asked as she pulled out her bag of gold

"Oh this is on the house dearie"

"Thank you, but I will buy other things" she asked as she tucked the box on her side "Can I have a couple of chocolate frogs umm a box of Bernie bots and lastly that crumpet please"

"Of course dearie that comes to 6 gold" she nodded and gave her the money "enjoy your food"

"Of course, thank you Mrs Collins" the lady nodded and pushed the trolley away once she put the food in a bag and gave it to Ariel

"That is quite a lot of food for just one person Ariel" she turned around to look at the blonde haired Pureblood

"What can I say I'm a growing girl, if I don't eat I get frisky"

"Frisky you say, that's an interesting choice of words…" Draco began "Wanna give me a kiss if you're so frisky then" he watched as she raised an eyebrow but did not move "What, too chicken…of course you are, I should have known all Potters ar-" he abruptly stopped when he a pair of soft lips press against his own, before he could react the lips pulled away

"Don't challenge someone when you're not prepared to go along with it" she whispered before moving around him and heading back to her carriage, Draco simply watched as she left with wide eyes

* * *

 **A/N: what can I say, Ariel is a tease...and is addicted to food apparently, I didn't even realise I was making her like that**


	4. Chapter 4

Ariel walked alongside Hermione, Harry and Ron once breakfast was finished "You got detention you got detention!" she chanted as she skipped around them

"Oh piss off Ari it's not something to chant about" Ron grumbled, Ariel giggled but stopped

"I'm sorry Ron but you deserve it, you almost got expelled" she said angrily as she slunk her arm over her shoulder "I don't particularly want my brother staying home when there is something dangerous going on"

"Well were fine Ari, we didn't get expelled so were safe" Harry replied

"Yes as safe as one gets when you're a Potter" Ari mumbled back "I mean the first time we ever came to this school we got attacked and then we got to meet Voldymort-yes i said Voldymort- attached to the back of a professors head so what could possibly go wrong now"

"Why don't we stop talking about it and get to Herbology" Hermione interjected

* * *

"Morning everyone" a pudgy professor called as she entered the green house

"Good morning Professor Sprout" the students replied

"Welcome to greenhouse three, second years" Professor called out "Gather around everyone…Today we're going to re-pot Mandrakes"

"This should be fun" Ariel muttered from between Ron and Dean Thomas

"Who here can tell me the properties of the Mandrake root?" the professor asked "Yes Miss Granger?"

"Mandrake, or Mandragora…is used to return those who have been Petrified to their original state" Hermione began "It's also dangerous, the mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it"

"Excellent, ten points to Gryffindor" said house cheered "As our Mandrakes are still only seedlings…their cries won't kill you yet, but they could knock you out for hours which is why I have given you earmuffs…for auditory protection" the class grabbed their earmuffs off the table "So could you please put them on right away? Quickly, flaps down tight and watch me closely" the teacher ordered "You grasp your Mandrake firmly, you pull it sharply up out of the pot"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" the entire class cupped their earmuffs at the ear piercing scream

"OH THIS IS BRILLIANT AHAHA!" Ariel was laughing at all the other students cringing

"Good now you dunk it down into the other pot and pour a little sprinkling of soil to keep him warm" Ariel looked around Dean and saw Neville faint "Longbottom's been neglecting his earmuffs" Professor Sprout sighed

"No professor he just fainted" Ariel replied

"Yes well just leave him there" she continued "Right, on we go plenty of pots to go around, grasp your Mandrake and pull it up"

"Yes I've been waiting for this moment" Ariel cheered

"How can you enjoy something that screams in your ear" Dean asked

"I dunno, look and find out" she replied as she pulled up her Mandrake…her quiet…Mandrake

"It's not screaming" Dean said in shock

"Nope" she answered calmly as she placed her Mandrake into her put and placed the soil around it "There you go" and with that she stepped back

"Well done Miss Potter ten points to Slytherin"

* * *

"How in the world did your Mandrake not scream!?" Pansy asked when Slytherin was seated at their house table

"Why do you think I have the highest grade in Herbology? I have a way with plants and animals"

"Are you going to choose the care for magical creatures next year then?" Draco asked

"Yep, I have a passion for all creatures"

"That must be why the bloody squid won't stop swimming near the blasted window whenever you're sitting in the common room" Blaise groaned "It won't stop looking at us its really annoying"

"Well then I'll just go up to the giant squid and say 'hey mister squid do you mind if you go away please your annoying my fellow housemates' besides I'm barely in the common room"

"Yeah because all you do is go pranking everyone with the Weasley twins or just being radical" Draco stated

"I can't help it if I enjoy running around the school" she waved her arms around to emphasise the point "Besides most of the time I'm running away from angry Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs"

"Yeah like the time you jumped on my back and made me run down all the stairs that led to the astronomy tower" Blaise grumbled

"I'm sorry ok I had to throw those exploding bags at those Ravenclaws they were asking for it" She defended

"And why do you care about them, it's not like you're a saint like your brother" Draco scoffed

"If you recall I claimed the astronomy tower last year so gotta stake my territory somehow" she shrugged and continued eating "Or at least until i find my new base of operations"

"You are weird" Pansy muttered

"Piss off Pansy just because your jealous that nearly the entire school likes her" Draco snapped, he really did hate Pansy, she was either clingy or annoying or both at the same time

"Don't say that Drakey, you don't think so too do you?" Pansy said in a panicked tone

"What do you think Parkinson she's the prettiest girl in our year" Pansy gasped and left the room

"Well that's gonna bite me in the ass" Ariel muttered

"You just had Draco Malfoy call you the prettiest girl and your worried about Pansy" Astoria cried

"Yeah, I hear that at least more than two times a day but Pansy can be a right git when she gets in a mood" she replied "Anyway we need to finish eating because we have a defence against the loser class next with mister dreamy Lockhart" she mocked

"You don't find him dreamy!?" Astoria shouted "he is absolutely perfect"

"ehhhhh no I don't think so"

"What's your type of guy then, or do you already have a guy in your life" Astoria pressed

"I like bad boys but I will let you know when I find one" was her reply as she left

"Did you hear that, this must be my lucky day" Theo commented

"Like she would ever go for you" Goyle snapped "She likes men with meet on their bones"

"Yeah on their bones not in their mouths" Blaise teased "out off all of us it would be either me, Draco or Theo so don't even try"

"And you think you have a shot Zambini" Theo snapped

"More than you that's for sure"

"Why don't we shut up and let her decide" Draco hissed

"Oh getting angry are we Malfoy, thinking that you don't have a chance, well with her being Harry's sister I don't think you do" Theo mocked

"I have more of a chance with her than any of you blokes" Draco sneered as he stood up and left

"What got up his ass" Blaise commented as he watched Malfoy leave "He's been like this since breakfast

"He got a letter from his farther" Astoria answered "apparently it wasn't a very good letter"

* * *

"Let me introduce you to your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher…me" standing at the top of the stairs of the DADA class was Professor Lockhart, his 'irresistible' smirk making all the girls swoon "Gilderoy Lockhart…Order of Merlin, third class…honorary member of the Dark Force Defence League…and five times winner…of witch weekly's most-charming-smile award, but I don't talk about that-"

"I-he just did!" Ariel muttered next to Harry as she threw her hands up in annoyance

"-I didn't get rid of the Brandon Banshee by smiling at him" he said as he gave another one of his smiles "Now be warned, it is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard kind" he walked around a velvet covered cage with his wand raised "You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room, know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here, I must ask you not to scream" he raised his arm slowly so his hand would rest against the velvet covered cage "It might provoke them!" he ripped the velvet off the cage to show these blue creatures

"Cornish pixies?" Seamus joked

"Freshly caught Cornish pixies" Lockhart replied

"Oh cause that's even better, watch out guys it's the most dangerous creatures in the world Cornish pixies"

"Joke if you will Miss Potter but pixies can be devilishly tricky little blighters, let's see what you make of them" he smirked and opened the cage, the Cornish Pixies rushed out to create as much mayhem and chaos as they could. Students began screaming as the pixies pulled at their hair, poked them in the eyes and threw various items at them "Come on round them up they're only pixies"

"NEVILL!" Ariel screamed as he was lifted into the air by his ears and cloak "oof" a body slammed into her and pushed her to the floor "huh…Draco this is not the best time to begin flirting"

"I didn't mean to I wanted to run away!" he shouted

"Your face is right next to mine so you don't have to shout" she hissed back "can you get off I need to help round these pixies up" Draco rolled off and helped her up

"And how can you do that?"

"I'm not a nature witch for nothing" she rolled up her sleeved and walked into the middle of the room "ALRIGHT ENOUGH!" the pixies squeals stopped along with their movements, all small little eyes turned to her "I suggest you all return to your cage before an actual professor comes in and deals with you properly" the pixies all looked at each other before racing into their cage and shutting the door behind them, Ariel sighed and placed the velvet covering over them "Thank god that's over"

"How in the world did you do that!?" Ron asked

"I talked to them" she answered

"We could tell but what he meant was how did you talk to them" Hermione asked

"She's been able to talk to animals since she was little, she's also the reason our uncles garden is so vibrant" Harry replied for his sister

"Yep so if you will excuse me we should really help Neville down" she turned around and looked up at Longbottom

"Why do these things always happen to me" he asked

"Because you are a special person and the world loves giving you all the attention, now hold still I need to get you down" she pulled out her write and her wand appeared " _Wingardium Leviosa_ " she swished and flicked and watched Neville's cloak rise up before floating down

"Thanks Ari"

"No problem Neville, always happy to help" she gave him a sweet smile before helping him to Madam Pomfrey's so he could get ice on his ears

* * *

Ariel was returning from helping Neville when she saw two areas of Green and Red "oh boy this is not going to end well" she took a deep breath before walking over

She headed over to the group just as she heard Draco speak…or more like insult "See Weasley, unlike some my father can afford the best"

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in" Hermione mocked "They got in on pure talent"

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood" Draco sneered

"You'll pay for that one Malfoy-"

"No Ron!" Ariel shouted but it was too late

"Eat slugs!" he waved his broken wand but instead of the spell hitting Draco it hit Ron instead, a green light flashed and he went flying

"God dammit Ron!" Ariel went to head over to her friend but was stopped by Marcus Flint "What the bloody hell do you want Flint" she hissed

"I want you to come with me"

"Now why would I want to do that" she said as she snatched her hand away to cross her arms

"Well we could always use a cheerleader" the team wolf whistled

"I reiterate my previous question, why would I want to do that?"

"You may not want to but I sure want you to" he replied as she leered at her body "I have always wanted to see you in short skimpy clothing" he went to go grab her but she stepped back

"As tempting as that sounds I don't think I want to give a beaver a private dance so if you will excuse me" she jerked herself around and followed the golden trio "Harry is he ok?" asked as they all entered Hagrid's hut

"Blimey what in the world happened to him" Hagrid asked

"He casted a spell but it back fired and now he pukes slugs" Hermione answered

"Sit him down then, this calls for a specialist's equipment" he grabbed a bucket off the floor and handed it to Ron who immediately puked into it "Nothing to do but wait till it stops, I'm afraid"

"Okay" Ron said before puking again

"Who was Ron trying to curse anyway" the giant asked

"Malfoy, he called Hermione…" Harry trailed off "Well I don't know exactly what it means" Hermione jerked up from her seat to look out the window

"Hermione?" Ariel asked

"He called me a Mudblood" she snapped

"He did not!?" Hagrid cried in shock

"What's a Mudblood?" Harry asked

"It means 'dirty blood' Mudblood's a foul name for someone who's Muggle-born, someone with non-magic parents-"

"-Someone like me" Hermione cut in to stop Ariel from continuing "It's not a term one usually hears in civilized conversation"

"See the thing is Harry" Hagrid continued "there are some wizards like the Malfoy family who think they're better than everyone because they're pureblood"

"That's horrible" Harry replied just as Ron puked again

"It's disgusting" Ron whined

"And its codswallop to boot, dirty blood" Hagrid scoffed "Why, there isn't a wizard alive today that's not half-blood or less"

"Yeah like I'm a half blood and half Veela which I _still_ don't understand!" Ariel whined "More to the point, they've yet to think of a spell that our Hermione can't do"

"Come here" Hagrid replied and opened his arms for Hermione to hold "Don't you think on it, Hermione, don't you think on it for one minute"

"Now turn around Hermione and give me a hug" Hermione smiled and ran into Ariel's outstretched arms "Don't listen to what Malfoy or what anyone else says ok? you are my mione and I will break someone's legs if they diss you ever again"

"Thanks Ari that means a lot to me" Hermione sniffed and tightened her hold on the ravenette

"Now let's have a drink whilst we wait for Ron to stop puking"

* * *

 **A/N: just a thought since I bet people are like "how did the Mandrake not scream and why did the Pixies listen to her?" well like Ariel said she is a Nature witch, you know, someone who excels in all to do with nature like plant life, creatures and elements. I'm not sure if there are classifications of wizards in the Harry Potter wizarding world but I wanted to bring it in so i could give my character more detail and better character development**

 **once again i'm rambling so i'm going to shut up now**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I realised that I was lazy and did not edit all the spelling and grammar mistakes so i'm doing that now so please if i have missed anything in the previous chapters let me know, if there isn't then please enjoy this next chapter**

* * *

Harry was walking to his common room after his detention with professor Lockhart when he heard it

 _blood_ it was barely a whispered but it felt like it was being whispered straight into his head

 _I smell blood_ it whispered once more

 _let me rip you…let me kill you_ Harry walked against the wall as he followed the sounds of the whispers

 _kill!kill!kill!_

"Harry!"

"Did you hear it?" he asked

"Hear what?" Ron continued

"That voice"

"Harry!" the trio turned around to look at Ariel who was running at them "Do you hear that voice"

"Voice? What voice?"

"I heard it first in Lockhart's office" Harry answered

"And I heard it when I was heading to my common room" Ariel continued "And again-"

 _Its time_

"It's moving" Harry panicked as he looked at his sister

"I think it's going to kill" she looked away from her brother and ran towards the sound

"Kill?"

"Harry, Ariel wait! Not so fast!" Ron yelled as both he and Hermione chased after the twins

"Its wet" Ariel commented as they stopped in a hall

"This way" Harry spoke, ignoring Ariel's comment "Stop" he brought a hand out to stop the others

"Spiders…spiders don't crawl in packs" Ariel whispered "I've never seen spiders act like that"

"I don't like spiders" Ron cried before noticing something on the floor "What's that?"

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened…enemies of the Heir, beware" Ariel read the words written in blood

"Oh no" the others followed Harry's gaze and there beside the writing was Filches cat dangling from the lamp, petrified "It's Filches cat"

"No Mrs Norris" Ariel cried with her hands over her mouth in shock, she did not care about all the students who were rushing towards them

"Ariel?" Ron rushed over to his stunned friend and held onto her shoulders "Its ok Mrs Norris will be fine"

"But I hate seeing animals hurt" she whined to the ginger who simply rubbed her shoulders in comfort

"Enemies of the Heir beware" Draco read aloud "Your next, Mudblood" he shouted to Hermione

"What's going on here? Go on, make way, make way" the students were pushed aside so Mr Filch could come through, he scowled when he saw Harry standing in the middle "Potter? What are you…" he stopped when he saw his cat "Mrs Norris? You've...murdered my cat"

"No, no" Harry tried to reason but Mr filch was not having it

"I'll kill you…I'll kill you!" Filch screamed

"Touch him and you will be the one who ends up dead!" Ariel roared as she saw Filch touch her beloved brother "Got it?"

"Argus!" Dumbledore yelled "Argus I…" the headmaster trailed off when he saw the blood letters on the wall "Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately…everyone except you four" Dumbledore waited until the students were gone before speaking once more "She's not dead, Argus she has been petrified" Dumbledore relieved

"Thought so, so unlucky I wasn't there" Lockhart started "I know exactly the countercurse that could've spared her"

"But how she has been petrified, I cannot say" Dumbledore completely ignored Lockhart

"Ask him, its him that done it" Filch pointed to Harry with his head "You saw what he wrote on the wall"

"It's not true, sir I swear I never touched Mrs Norris" Harry pleaded

"Rubbish"

"If I might, headmaster?" Snape interjected "Perhaps Potter and his friends were just in the wrong place at the wrong time" the trio looked at each other weirdly but Ariel merely smiled "However…the circumstanced are suspicious, I for one don't recall seeing Potter at dinner"

"Which one?" Ariel asked

"Your brother, you are off the hook since I spoke to you" Snape replied

"If I might interject, I'm afraid that's my doing Severus" Lockhart spoke "You see, Harry was helping me answer my fan mail"

"That's why Ron, Ariel and I went looking for him, professor" Hermione spoke "We'd just found him when he said…"

"Yes miss Granger?" Snape asked

"When I said I wasn't hungry" Harry lied "We were heading back to the common room when we found Mrs Norris, Ariel was coming with us"

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus" Dumbledore commented

"My cat has been petrified" Filch growled "I want some punishment!"

"We will be able to cure her, Argus" Dumbledore consoled the angered cat owner "As I understand it, Madam Sprout has a very healthy growth of Mandrake…When matured, a potion will be made which will revive Mrs Norris" he then turned towards the students "and in the meantime, I strongly recommend caution to all"

Ariel whispered the Slytherin password and quietly walked inside hoping that everyone had gone to bed "You are coming in late"

"Ah!" she squealed when she a voice "Don't scare me like that Dragon that wasn't very nice"

"I can see that, after the night you've had I'm not surprised that you are so jumpy" he looked at her for a second before turning back to his book

"So I have noticed that you haven't been very Malfoyish today except for when you are insulting Hermione, are you ok?" she asked as she walked towards the couch

"Yeah" was his reply, he did not look up from his book when he felt a weight beside him

"You know you can talk to me"

"Why would I want to talk to you" he hissed "I barely know you"

"Exactly, I am a stranger to you who isn't positively or negatively biased towards you" she replied cheerfully "Besides I just wanted to sit down and if I happened to hear someone talk then I don't mind sitting here and listening" she waited for him to look at her before smirking

"Fine" he sighed "I received a letter this morning from my father"

"Isn't that a good thing"

"Are you going to shut up and listen to me or not"

"Sorry" she held up her hands in mock surrender "Go on"

"Anyway, you would think it would be about what is going on at home and such and how proud he is of me but no…its never about that, he only writes to me to tell me that I better be doing good in my classes or I will disgrace the Malfoy name or he merely tells me that I must become a great wizard or I will be disowned" he jumped up from the couch and started pacing "I mean what kind of father tells his own son that he would disown him…what a way to make your son feel like he is nothing" he turned back and plonked back down on the couch beside Ariel

She was silent for a moment before speaking "Is that why you look like shit…you know the sunken eyes, the bags, pale or paler skin, messy hair and ruffled clothing" he nodded silently "I will give you some advice and you can listen to it or not but it is just my opinion" she turned her body around so it was facing the blonde haired boy "Let me ask you a question, who are you?"

"Draco Malfoy son of Lucius Malfoy and the heir to the Malfoy family" he stated proudly

"No who are you really"

"I don't understand"

"Alright I will tell you, you are Draco Malfoy the Slytherin prince and resident bad boy of Hogwarts" that earned her a smile "you excel at potions and you are an amazing Quiditch player, you are funny and can be nice when you want to be, that is who you are, you're not the son of Lucius or the heir of the Malfoy family you are just Draco ok, Draco the Dragon and don't let anyone tell you differently…don't listen to anyone but yourself and you will see how brighter your world will be" she jumped up from her seat and looked at him "Now let's fix you up ok"

"And how will you do that?" he asked

"You get perks when you're nice to professor Snape" she pulled up her sleeve where a charm bracelet lay with many charm surrounding it "and since I excel at transfiguration I use this charm bracelet to hold all my shit" she waved her wrist and a vial appeared in her hand "This is a repel potion, you drink it and it repels all negative effects on your body inside and out" she handed him the potion and waited for him to drink it

"Is it safe?"

"Yes I always use it" Draco nodded and sculled the whole vial, within a matter of seconds all the negative effects on his body disappeared to show the stunning and handsome Draco Malfoy "there he is"

"Thanks Ariel"

"Please call me Ari that's what all my friends call me"

"You consider me a…friend?" he asked hesitantly

"Well sure if you wanna be"

"Uh yea sure we can be friends"

"Great, well here" she waved her hand again and another vial appeared "Take this one in case you need to feel better again"

"How did you learn how to do that?" he asked as he looked at the bracelet

"The charm thing, oh I was working on it since last year and I only perfected it just recently, I can hold everything I need for class"

"That must be why I never see you holding anything" she nodded "I wouldn't be able to even try that since I am bad at transfiguration"

"Well I could help you if you ever need any, just ask me and I will help anyway I can"

"Yeah I will be sure to do just that"

"Anyway I should probably head to bed otherwise I am going to be tired as balls, night Dragon" she waved at him as she headed up to the girl dormitories

"Goodnight…lion"


	6. Chapter 6

"Could I have your attention please?" Mrs McGonagall called from in front of the class "right now today we will be transforming animals into goblets, like so" she pointed her wand to her bird "One, two, three _Vera Verto_ " once she finished her spell her bird turned into a beautiful shining silver goblet "Now it's your turn, who would like to go first?" she walked down the stairs towards Ron "Mr Weasley? one two three _Vera Verto_ "

" _Vera Verto_ " he tapped his rat three times and a green light shot through him, instead of being perfect it turned into a hairy goblet with a tail, people laughed whilst Ariel sighed when she heard Scabbers squealing "That wand needs replacing, Mr Weasley" it was then that Hermione raised her hand "Yes Miss Granger"

"Professor…I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?" she asked nervously

The professor looked around the class with a frown before answering "Very well, you all know of course that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by four greatest witches and wizards of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin" she said that last name with distain "Now, three of the founders coexisted quite harmoniously...one did not"

"Three guesses who" Ron commented to Harry

"Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts" she began to walk down the isle as she continued her story "He believed magical learning should be kept within all-magic families, in other words…Purebloods" Ariel saw out of the corner of her eye how Draco raised an eyebrow in rapt attention "Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school, now according to legend…Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle known as the Chamber of Secrets. Though shortly before departing he sealed it until that time where his own true Heir returned to the school…the Heir alone, would be able to open the Chamber and unleash the horror within, and by so doing purge the school of all those who…in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic"

"Muggle borns" Hermione muttered to the teacher

"Naturally, the school has been searched many times but no such chamber has been found"

"Professor? What exactly does legend tell us lies within the Chamber?" Hermione asked

"The Chamber is said to be home to something that only the Heir of Slytherin can control, it is said to be home…of a monster"

"Do you think its true? Do you think there really is a Chamber of Secrets?" Ron asked the other three of the golden quartet

"Yes couldn't you tell? McGonagall's worried, all the teachers are" Hermione replied snootily

"If there is a Chamber of Secrets and it has been opened, that means-"

"-The Heir of Slytherin has returned to Hogwarts" Ariel cut off her twin "The question is, who is it?"

"Let's think" Ron continued "Who do we know who thinks all Muggle borns are scum?"

"If you're thinking about Malfoy-" Ariel started

"Of course, you heard him" Ron cut off "You'll be next Mudbloods"

"I heard him but Malfoy, the Heir of Slytherin?" Ari asked

"You are just biased because you hang out with him every now and again" Ron teased

"Maybe Ron's right Ariel, I mean, look at his family" Harry continued "The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin for centuries"

"Crabbe and Goyle must know, maybe we could trick them into telling" Ron thought

"Even they aren't that thick" Hermione insulted "But there might be another way…mind you, it would be difficult…not to mention we'd be breaking about 50 school rules…and it'll be dangerous, very dangerous"

* * *

"Here it is, the Polyjuice Potion" Hermione suddenly spoke when she slammed the book down on the table in front of Ariel "Properly brewed, the Polyjuice Potion allows the drinker to transform himself temporarily into the physical form of another"

"You mean if Harry and I drink that stuff, we'll turn into Crabbe and Goyle?" Ron asked "Wicked! Malfoy will tell us anything"

"Exactly" Hermione stated "but its tricky, I've never seen a more complicated potion"

"How long will it take to make?" Ron asked

"A month" was her reply

"A month?" Harry reiterated "But Hermione, if Malfoy is the Heir of Slytherin he could attack half the Muggle borns in the school by then"

"I know" the smart witch said solemnly "But it's the only plan we've got" she then looked to Ariel "what about you?"

"I don't want to be a part of it, but I will make sure that Crabbe and Goyle is not with Draco when you both enter"

* * *

It had been two weeks since they organized the potion plan, tensions were rising but luckily a Quiditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor was able to take their minds off of it "let's make a bet" Ron asked as they watched the match

"ok what's your stake" Ariel asked

"If Gryffindor wins then you have to buy me whatever I want from Hogsmeed"

"And if I win you get to do the same for me"

"Deal" they shook hand and looked back at the match

"This bet it kind of one sided you know" Hermione stated

"Yes I know my brother will win but I have plenty of money so I don't really mind" she whispered to her friend "Anything to make him happy"

"You are really kind for a Slytherin" Hermione complimented sweetly

"Thank you mione"

"Another goal for Slytherin!" the announcer called out towards the guard "They lead Gryffindor 90 to 30"

"Blimey Harrys got himself a rogue bludger!" Hagrid yelled angrily "That's been tampered with it has!"

"I'll stop it" Ron yelled as he went to pull out his wand only to be stopped by Hermione

"No! Even with a proper wand its too risky, you could hit Harry" she yelled

"We need to stop it somehow!" Ariel screamed, feeling worried for her twin brother "Look they've gone down through the pitch!" she watched as they went in a full circle until Draco came flying up and landed on his coxic bone "DRACO!" she screamed and ran down with Madam Pomfrey, she did not care that the game was still going "Draco are you ok?"

"I think I landed on my ass a bit too hard" he groaned out

"Move along deary I will take him to first aid" Ariel nodded to Madam Pomfrey, she looked around for her brother only to see him swarmed by a large amount of people

"Oh no Harry" she whispered and ran over to her brother "Harry are you ok?"

"No I think my arm is broken" he muttered through his clenched teeth

"Not to worry Harry I will fix that arm of yours straightaway" Lockhart said as he knelt beside Harry

"Not you" Harry replied quickly

"Boy doesn't know what he's saying" Lockhart replied "This won't hurt a bit, _Brackium Emendo!"_ a blue light eliminated Harry's arm, everyone thought that the spell had worked perfectly until

"You made all my brothers bones disappear!" Ariel shouted angrily, whilst being held back by Hermione **and** Ron, man that girl has some scary strength...joys of being a nature wizard

"Yes, well, that can sometimes happen but the point is" he pulled Harry's hand back so it touched his arm "You can no longer feel pain, and very clearly the bones are not broken"

"Broken!? There are no bones left!" Hagrid yelled

"Much more flexible, though"

"Ooh I'm gonna kill him" Ariel muttered darkly as she glared at Lockhart "Get Professor Lockhart away from my brother so we can get actual help!" she ordered everyone around her, Lockhart scrambled away when he saw the dark look Ariel was creating whilst Hagrid carried Harry to the infirmary

"Mr Malfoy stop making such a fuss you can go now, out of my way" Madam Pomfrey shouted as she hastened to Harry's side "Should have been brought straight to me"

"Should have but we got interrupted by a moron and a joke for a Professor" Ariel hissed

"Well Miss Potter I can mend bones in a heartbeat but growing them back"

"You will be able to wont you?" Hermione asked

"I'll be able to certainly but it'll be painful" Pomfrey replied "You'll be in for a rough night Mr Potter, regrowing bones is a nasty buisness" Harry grabbed the glass from Madam Pomfrey's hand with his good one and took a sip before spitting it back out "What do you expect? Pumpkin juice? Now finish that drink and I will check on you later" and with that the nurse left

"You know Harry I will kill him" Ariel said as she sat down beside her brother

"He did one spell wrong that hardly merits killing him" Hermione defended

"Mione…really" Ariel said with a tilted head and a blank look "Every spell he has done in our presence has gone wrong, I know you fancy him but you do have to admit he is a terrible wizard"

"I don't want to hear it" Hermione snapped but she knew Ariel was right

"Alright I will shut up about him" she turned back to her brother and kissed his forehead "We all have to head to our classes but we will see you later ok Harry?" he nodded and kissed her cheek

"Bye Ari"

"See ya Harry" she waved goodbye to him and went to look for Malfoy to see how he was doing

* * *

Ariel was laying in her bed when she heard it

 _Kill_

Her eyes snapped open and her heart began to beat harshly under her breast

 _Time to kill_

Without thinking she raced from her bed and ran out of the common room in search of where the voice was leading her, she stopped when she saw Colin lying on the floor with his camera in his hand "Anybody!Colin! Colin are you ok!?"

"Ariel?" the female turned around to see all the Professors racing towards her

"I found him sir, he's been petrified and he won't move" she said in a panic

"It is alright dear please calm down" McGonagall said softly "Professor Snape can you please escort Miss Potter back to her chambers please"

"Of course" Snape replied "Come along Potter" Ariel stood and raced over to her potion teachers side "What do you think you were doing out of the common room past curfew" he scolded when they were away from the other professors

"I thought I heard something and I went to look and then I saw Colin I freaked out" she said as she continued to look at the floor "How many more people must be petrified before this ends"

"I do not know Potter but you shouldn't be meddling in this it is far too dangerous"

"I'm sorry sir I just…I don't want to see any more people get hurt"

Snape sighed "You are far too much like you mother"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, but then again you are also like your father aswell which is a bad thing"

"I'm confused"

"You are far too kind and want to help people which you get from your mother but because of such kindness you get in trouble"

"And the troublemaking I get from my father"

"Yes" they stopped at the Slytherin door and uttered the password before continuing inside "Now head straight to your room and do not mention anything of what you saw tonight am I clear"

"Yes professor, have a good night sir"

"You aswell Ariel" she gave him a smile and ran to her room "…far too much like her mother" he sighed and headed off to his own room


	7. Chapter 7

"Again? You mean the Chamber of Secrets has been opened before?" Hermione asked as the quartet sat in the girls bathroom

"Of course don't you see?" Ron replied "Lucius Malfoy must have opened it when he was at school here and now he's taught Draco how to do it"

"Maybe" Hermione stated "We'll have to wait for the Polyjuice potion to know for sure"

"Enlighten me" Ariel spoke but did not look up from her book she was reading "Why are we brewing this potion in broad daylight in the middle of the girls' lavatory?"

"Don't you think we'll get caught?" Harry continued

"No, no one ever comes in here"

"Why?" Ron asked

"Moaning Myrtle" was the curly haired girls reply

"The what now?" Ariel asked only for her eyes to widen at said Mytle

"Who?" Ron question "Whose Moaning Myrtle"

"I'm Moaning Myrtle" the ghost yelled at Ron "I wouldn't expect you to know me, who would ever talk about ugly, miserable, moping Moaning Myrtle" she whined before letting out a shrill cry and flying into a toilet

"She's a little sensitive"

"A little? Hermione that was not little" Ariel said "We should head to Defence against the loser Lockhart class or we will be late"

"I completely agree" Harry cheered

"What with being late?" Ron asked

"No with him being a loser" the trio laughed except for Hermione who scowled and scolded them until they got to said class

* * *

"Gather round!" Lockhart called from one side of the duelling arena "can everybody see me?"

"Everyone can see you…bloody blockhead" Ariel muttered angrily from beside Draco

"Why do you hate him so much?" he asked

"Well he did make all the bones in my brother's arm disappear" she shrugged

"And he did nothing to help get rid of those pixies so I guess your anger is warranted"

"In light of the dark events of recent weeks professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this Duelling Club to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions…for full details see my publish works" he pulled off his cape and threw it into the crowd, Ariel snatched it and gave it to Hermione who squealed and hugged her before heading back to Harry and Ron

"Now why in the world did you do that?"

"Because I like being nice to people Dragon"

"Let me introduce my assistant Professor Snape" he raised his hand and watched as Professor Snape walked in like he did not want to be here "He has sportingly agreed to help with a short demonstration, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry, you'll still have your potions master when I'm through with him, never fear" the two teachers walked so they were close to each other before bowing and stepping away "one, two, three"

" _Expelliarmus!_ " Snap yelled before flicking his wand and making Lockhart fly

"Do you think he's alright?" a girl asked

"Who cares!?" Ari spoke between her laughing, she had to hold onto Draco's shoulder to keep herslef steady

"An excellent idea to show them that Professor Snape but if you don't mind me saying, it was obvious what you were about to do" Lockhart said as he walked over to Snape "If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy"

"Perhaps it would have be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, professor" Snape offered with distain

"An excellent suggestion Professor Snape, lets have a volunteer pair, Potter, Weasley how about you?" Lockhart suggested

"Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells, we'll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox" Ron looked away in embarrassment "Might I suggest my own house?" Snape shrugged "Malfoy perhaps"

"Careful Dragon, hurt my brother and I shall do worse"

"Don't worry Ari I will try not to hurt him too much" Draco ruffled her hair and stepped onto the platform, Draco and Harry followed what the professors did and bowed towards each other before stepping away and raising their wands

"On the count of three… cast your charms to disarm your opponent, only to disarm one two"

 _"_ _Everte Statum!"_ Draco shouted, Harry went flying across the platform

"Harry…" Ariel muttered in fear

" _Rictumsempra!_ " Draco yelped as he too went flying, Snape dragged him up on his feet and shoved him towards Harry

 _"_ _Serpensortia!"_ Draco shouted and out came a snake from his wand, it slithered across the stage hissing at everyone it thought was a threat

"Shit shit shit shit shit" Ariel chanted

"Don't move Potter I'll get rid of it for you" Snape pushed Draco away

"Allow me Professor Snape _Alarte Ascendare!"_ Lockhart shot a spell towards the snake but all it did was make it fly up and get angrier

 _"_ _Saiahasashe_ " Harry whispered towards the snake that turned to Justin, a Hufflepuff student " _Saiahasieth"_ the snake continued to look at Justin, Ariel looked on with narrowed eyes " _Saiahasieth"_ the snake turned and looked at Harry, Ariel snuck up onto the stage and over to the snake

"Mrs snake" Ariel called sweetly, the snake turned around to look at the female Potter "Please come over her Mrs snake so you won't be harmed" the snake slithered over to Ariel and up her arm

"What do you think you're doing Potter" Snape asked, fearing that the snake would hurt the girl

"I am sending the snake back sir" she replied and she waved her hand and made the snake disappear "The Serpensortia spell is not a creation spell but a teleport spell sir, Draco took her away from her home sir so I had to return her"

"And why would you do that?"

"Because I noticed she was pregnant sir so I did not want any harm to befall her, sir" she replied

"Excellent thinking Miss Potter, ten points to Slytherin" the class joined in on the clapping but continued to look weary of Harry

* * *

"You're a Parselmouth? Why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked in shock as they raced into the common room followed by Ariel

"I'm a what?"

"You can talk to snakes" Hermione clarified

"I know I accidently set a python on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once, besides Ariel talked to it too"

"That's because she is a nature wizard she can talk to all creatures and they can understand her, being a Parselmouth is not a very common gift, Harry" Hermione muttered

"This is bad" Ariel whined

"What's bad? If I hadn't told that snake not to attack Justin-"

"That's what you said to it" Ron cried, thinking Harry was doing the opposite

"You were there, you heard me"

"I understood what you were saying Harry but to anyone else they would only hear snake language" Ariel clarified

"I spoke a different language?" the others nodded "but I didn't realise-how can I speak a language without knowing I can?"

"I don't know but it sounded like you were egging the snake on or something" Hermione said nervously "Harry there's a reason the symbol of Slytherin house is a serpent, Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth, he could talk to snakes too"

"Exactly" Ron continued "Now the whole school's gonna think you're his great-great-great grandson"

"But I'm not" Harry defended "I can't be"

"He lived a thousand years ago" Hermione stated "For all we know, you could be"

"How about you both leave and let me talk to my brother, that isn't something anyone wants to hear" Ariel growled, the other two looked at her sadly and walked away "Harry-"

"What am I?"

"Excuse me?" Ariel looked at her brother with a frown

"What am I, who am I? I can suddenly talk to snakes and I can hear voices and I have dreams of things I don't understand-"

"Hey hey hey calm down Harry its ok" Ariel raced up and hugged her brother as he began to panic "I have the exact same things happen to me, Harry you are my brother, my twin brother and no one can tell you any different" she gently pushed him back so she could look at him "We will get to the bottom of this ok? Together"

"Thanks Ari" Ari smiled and pulled him back into a hug

* * *

Everyone wouldn't stop talking about what happened in DADA class, people would either avoid Harry like the plague or look at him like he was something with two heads. Ari was treated like the hero even though she didn't want to be treated like that, others would try to walk with her or talk to her but she just didn't care. She walked in an empty hallway in hopes of hiding from her new followers when she heard that dark voice whisper in her head

 _I want blood_ she froze and her skin became covered with Goosebumps

 _they all must die_ she walked over to the wall and followed it slowly

 _Kill!_

 _Kill!_

 _Kill!_

 _Time to kill_ the voice continued its vile chant

"Ariel?" she turned around to face her brother "you hear it too?"

"Yeah" they both nodded to each other and began following the voice "Oh no" they both looked up to see a petrified ghost and…Justin

"Caught in the act" Filch sneered "I'll have you out this time, Potters, Mark my words"

"No Mr Filch! You don't understand-" Harry words fell on deaf ears

McGonagall had arrived and told the Potters to follow her, they walked through the halls of the school until they stopped at a bird statue "Professor Dumbledore will be waiting for you" the twins nodded and stepped into the statue "Sherbet Lemon" she uttered the password and watched as the birds wings stretched out and it twirled as it rose and created stairs

"I hope we don't get in trouble" Ariel muttered as they ascended the stairs, once they were at the top they walked to the headmasters door and opened it slowly

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry called out

"Bee in your bonnet, Potter?" Ariel and Harry jerked their heads around to look at the talking hat

"I was just wondering if you put me in the right house" Harry asked

"Yes you were particularly difficult to place but I stand by what I said last year" it replied

"What about me? Was I in the right house?"

"Yes I already knew what house to put you in the moment I was placed on your head"

"That's great and all but I just saw candy and I'm going to go eat it" she gave the hat a smile before racing over to the bowl of candy

"You and food" Harry muttered jokingly

"Yeah didn't you know, were married though I really do hate our long distance relationship" she sighed dramatically but continued to stuff her face full of candy, she was almost finished eating when she saw flames erupt from beside her

"Harry, Ariel?" the twins stopped what they were doing to look at the headmaster

"Professor, your bird…there was nothing I could do"

"He just caught fire" Ariel continued for her twin

"And about time too"

"Headmaster say what?" Ariel looked at him strangely

"He's been looking dreadful for days" the headmaster continued as he walked down the stairs "pity you had to see him on a burning day"

"I do not understand?"

"Fawkes is a phoenix, Ariel" Dumbledore clarified "They burst into flame when it is time for them to die, and then they are reborn from the ashes" he stopped beside where Fawkes' ashes lay and pointed towards it, soon enough a small bird appeared from within

"And I'm in paradise" Ariel whispered as she began to pet the little Phoenix's head

"Fascinating creatures Phoenix's, they can carry immensely heavy loads" he whispered as he stared at the little bird "Their tears have healing powers"

"Professor Dumbledore, sir!" Hagrid suddenly yelled as he slammed the door open "Wait! Listen" he rushed up the stairs and looked at the headmaster "It wasn't Ariel or Harry sir"

"Hagrid, relax" the headmaster spoke softly "I do not believe that Harry or Ariel attacked anyone"

"Of course you don't-" he stopped to think for a moment before continuing "Right, well, I'll…I'll just wait outside, then" Hagrid looked at the door and walked away awkwardly

"You don't think it was us Professor" Harry asked in shock, all the evidence pointed to them though?

"No Harry, I do not think it was either of you" he replied "But I must ask you…is there something you wish to tell me?" the twins looked at each other before looking back at the headmaster

"No, sir" Harry replied but from the look on the headmasters face he knew they did not believe him

"Very well, then" Dumbledore muttered "Off you go"

"Thank you professor" Ariel smiled and dragged her brother away


	8. Chapter 8

Christmas fever soon took over the school, most students were going away to see their families and celebrate this festive holiday. Others were staying in Hogwarts to celebrate Christmas with their small group of friends or even by themselves. The second category was where Ron, Hermione and the Potter twins were, of course their reason for staying had nothing to do with Christmas whatsoever "Everything's set" Hermione stated as she sat down with her plate of food "We just need a bit of who you're changing into"

"I got Crabbe and Goyle's hair so you don't need to worry about that" Ariel said with a mouthful of food "And the both of them are going home with their families for the holidays, I told Malfoy they are going home the following day so he doesn't suspect anything"

"You always have a plan don't you" Ron mocked "You should have been put in Ravenclaw since you're so smart"

"No my plans stem from my cunning not my smartness" she pointed a finger in the air but didn't stop eating "What hair did you get Mione"

"Millicent Bulstrode, Slytherin"

"I would never want to become her, ewei"

"I'm going to check on the Polyjuice Potion" Hermione finished her food and headed off to the girls Lavatory

* * *

Ariel sat in the common room with Draco, she was waiting to see the fake Crabbe and Goyle "So why didn't you go home for Christmas?"

"My parents are on a Holiday, father said they were already on it by the time Christmas arrived so I had to stay here" he shrugged as if he didn't care but Ariel knew it bothered him

"Liar liar pants on fire"

"I am most certainly not a liar" Draco growled

"There you go again" the ravenette sighed dramatically and jumped up onto her knees and crawled towards Draco "don't lie to me Mr" she poked him on the cheek

"Don't poke me"

"Not gonna stop" she poked him again

"Stop" she continued

Poke

Poke

"Alright" he snapped and grabbed her arm, unfortunately he knocked her other arm which made her collapse and go face first into his thigh "Shit are you ok?" he asked but all he got was a groan

"That hurt my nose, though I'm glad you're not bony" she turned around so the back of her head was laying against his thigh, rubbing her sore nose "guess that means you have a fat ass"

"I am taking that as a compliment"

"You should, you're ass is mighty fine"

"Does that mean you stare at it?"

"Yes I do and I am not afraid to admit it" she smirked and poked his ass for good measure "Now back onto the original question"

Draco groaned but still answered "My father lied, when I sent a letter to my mother asking how the trip was she did not know what I was talking about"

"Wow, I didn't know your father would be like that, its getting harder and harder to not insult him" she rolled over so her body was on the side "But don't worry you can spend the Christmas with me if you want to"

"I think I would like that very much" they both smiled at each other but abruptly stopped when the door was slammed open

"I'm up" she quickly jerked up and moved to the other side, she looked behind her to see what she hoped to be the fake Crabbe and Goyle

"Pigging out at the hall all this time have you" Draco said as he stood from the couch "why are you wearing glasses?" he asked as he looked at Goyle

 _'_ _that must be Harry and Ron then'_ Ariel thought

"Reading"

"Reading?" Draco asked "I didn't know you could read" he shrugged before turning towards Ariel "Do you mind if I talk to these two alone for a bit"

"Sure, I think I might go for a shower or something" she walked over to Draco and handed him his book back "Talk to ya later" Draco smirked and watched her leave before turning back to his goons

"Pretty one isn't she, smart too…wouldn't mind giving her a test run" Draco stated, he had to act normal around his followers no matter how rude he sounded towards Ariel "Why the glares you two, like her aswell? Wouldn't surprise me since almost all the bloody school does" he headed back over to the couch he was previously sitting on and plonked back down "Well sit down" the two looked at each other before doing as was told "you know, I'm surprised the Daily Prophet hasn't done a report on all these attacks, I suppose Dumbledore is trying to hush it all up…father always said Dumbledore was the worst thing that ever happened to this place"

"Your wrong!" Goyle shouted angrily

"What?" Draco growled just angrily, even more so if you took his icy blue eyes looking cold into account "You think there's someone here who's worse than Dumbledore?" they both shook their heads "Well? Do you?"

"Harry Potter?" Goyle offered

"Good one, Goyle" Draco praised "You're absolutely right, Saint Potter" he hissed out as vilely as he could "Wonder how he would feel if I started dating his sister" Goyle forced his face to remain stony "And people actually think that he's the Heir of Slytherin?"

"But then you must have some idea who's behind it all" Goyle asked

"You know I don't Goyle, I told you yesterday" Draco growled in annoyance "How many times do I have to tell you? is this yours?" he asked as he shook a small package "huh must be one of Ariel's Christmas presents, their all stacked up in a closet since they take up so much room" he shoved it in his pocket before returning his attention back to his goons "But my father did say this: It's been 50 years since the Chamber was opened, he wouldn't tell me who opened it, only that they were expelled" the goons frowned but stayed quiet "The last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood died" he began to smirk cruelly "So its only a matter of time before one of them is killed this time, as for me…I hope its Granger" Crabbe snapped and stood on his feet only to be stopped by Goyle "What's the matter with you two? You acting very odd"

"It's his stomach-ache" Goyle lied "Calm down" he whispered to his partner

"Scar" Crabbe whispered

"Hair" he pointed to the red hair sprouting from Crabbe's head, the two panicked and tried to rush away as fast as they could whilst covering their real selves

"Hey! Where are you going?" he shouted but they did not listen "Bloody idiots" he looked back down to the present in his hand with a sneer "as if Ari would ever wear something as cheap and as fake as this" he curled his fist around the ring and dumped it into the trash "boys don't realise anything about her…she doesn't even like wearing rings" he muttered

"I do like wearing necklaces and anklets though" Ariel replied as she returned to the common room "Have fun with your goons?"

"They ran off, rather strange really"

"Maybe they went to throw up their food, they do eat lots…more than me which is surprising"

"You eat a lot of food that's for sure, I don't know how you stay so thin"

"I exercise daily, run three laps around the castle before punching trees"

"Why punching trees?" he looked at her like she was crazy

"Because I got in trouble for breaking all the punching bags in the gym"

"I knew you were strong but not that strong"

"Yeah another strange thing that goes on in my life unfortunately, at least I can repair the trees once I break them"

"That's because you're a nature witch, you excel at that"

"Speaking of excelling I suggest we study a little on transfigurations before calling it a night, what do you say?"

"Sure but I'm not reading that damn book" he replied as he hopped off the desk and followed the female Potter

"No I was thinking of a more direct approach"

"Sounds fun to me"

* * *

The next day Ariel was following Harry and Ron, she was already told what happened a week ago so now they were planning their next plan "have you spoken to Hermione?" Ariel asked

"She should be out of the hospital in a few days, when she stops coughing up the fur balls" Ron joked only to stop when they noticed the water flooding the area "What's this?" the three of them raced forward to follow the water at its source "Yuck!"

"Looks like Moaning Myrtle's flooded the bathroom" Harry yelled as they entered the girls lavatory

"Myrtle what happened are you ok?" Ariel asked when they saw said ghost sitting on a window

"Come to throw something else at me?" Myrtle hissed

"Why would I throw something at you" she asked

"Don't ask me, here I am minding my own business and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me"

"But it can't hurt if someone throws something at you" Ron said in confusion "I mean, it'll just go right through you"

Myrtle snarled and flew right into Ron's face "Sure! Let's all throw books at Myrtle because she can't feel it!" she snapped "Ten points if you get it through her stomach!" she stabbed Ron in said place "Fifty points if it goes through her head!" she stabbed his head

"But who threw it at you anyway" Harry said to try and distract Myrtle

"I don't know, I didn't see them" she sulked "I was just sitting in the U-bend thinking about death…and it fell through the tip of my head" she whined and floated away past the book that was thrown at her head, Harry walked over and bent down to pick up the book

"What a depressing book" Ariel muttered "Wonder what it is about" the trio looked at the black skinned book with sombre looks

"Whatever it is we need to head back to our common rooms before we get in trouble" the other two nodded and followed the male Potter out of the lavatory

* * *

"It as Hagrid, Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets 50 years ago" Harry was filling everyone in on what he saw when he wrote in the book

"It can't be Hagrid, it just can't be" Ron couldn't believe what he as hearing "We don't even know this Tom Riddle, he sounds like a dirty, rotten snitch"

"The monster had killed somebody Ron, what would any of us have done?" Harry asked bluntly

"Look, Hagrid's out friend" Hermione stopped to look to her friends "Why don't we just go and ask him about it?"

"That would be a cheerful visit 'hello, Hagrid tell us, have you been setting anything mad and hairy loose in the castle lately?" Ariel said sarcastically

"Mad and hairy? You wouldn't be talking about me now would you?" the quartet turned around too look at Hagrid

"No" Ron panicked

"What's that you got there Hagrid?" Harry asked and pointed to the can to change the subject

"It's Flesh Eating Slug Repellent for the Mandrakes, you know, Now according to Professor Sprout they've still got a bit of growing up to do" Hagrid answered "But once their acne's cleared up, we'll chop them up and stem them and then we'll get those people down at the hospital un-petrified" the others nodded "In the meantime, though, you four had best be looking after yourselves alright?" they nodded again and watched the giant leave and Neville run towards them "Hello Neville"

"Harry I don't know who did it but you'd better come" Neville panted "come on!" the four nodded and followed after the nervous boy

"Oh my god, your bed is completely trashed" Ariel whispered in shock, who would do such a thing

"It had to be a Gryffindor, nobody else knows our password except for you Ari but you have been with us all this time" Hermione said as she looked at all the mayhem "Unless it wasn't a student"

"Whoever it was, they must have been looking for something"

"And they found it" Harry panicked "Tom Riddle's diary is gone"

* * *

 **A/N: So in the real world my favourite sentence is "_as balls" like annoying as balls or weird as balls, after reading through my entire story I just realised that I have made Ariel say that aswell, I didn't even realise I was doing it Jesus balls! anyway hope you enjoyed and see ya next chapter :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Ariel was sitting beside her friend, holding her petrified hand "I warned you, this could be a wee bit of a shock" she heard professor McGonagall's voice but she did not turn her attention away from Hermione

"Hermione!" she heard Harry's voice but it did not register

"She was found near the library…along with this" Ariel did not want to look at anything else but her friend "Does it mean anything to either of you?"

"No" they looked at Ariel who didn't look away

"I'm sorry dearies, Miss Potter hasn't spoken a word since she saw Miss Granger, I suppose I shall leave you four alone then" Ariel didn't know when the professor left and she honestly didn't care

"Ari are you ok?" Harry asked

"I couldn't stop this…I knew these things were happening to muggle-born's but I didn't watch out for her and…" she looked on with no emotion "I hate seeing her like this" she looked away and stood from the bed "please excuse me I need to return to my dorm"

"But we have dinner"

"I am sorry I do not feel so hungry anymore" Ariel muttered before she disappeared from the infirmary, she ignored everyone around her even when someone was calling her name she did not care, her emotions were going haywire. She managed to enter an empty Slytherin common room before getting stopped by a pair of hand

"Ari stop"

"Draco I do not feel like talking right now" she muttered and tried to pull away but he stopped her

"You're not leaving until you tell me what happened" he turned Ariel around so she faced him, he grabbed her chin and lifted it up to so she could look at him "I'm just a stranger that happened to be passing by and if I happened to hear someone talk about there problems then I don't mind sitting here and listening to them" Ariel smiled before dissolving into tears and pressing her face into his chest

"H-Hermione was petrified and I couldn't s-stop this from happening and yet I knew Muggle-born's were being targeted but I did nothing and I feel so terrible and I don't know what to do an-"

"Calm down Ari, breathe for me" she did as was told and breathed in between sobs "Come sit down" she nodded and allowed Draco to guide her to his room, being the Slytherin prince and Professor Snape's favourite comes with benefits, having a room to himself was one thing "Sit on my bed" she did so silently and watched as Draco pulled a chair over so he could sit in front of her "Don't say that this is your fault Ari, I know you have been watching her this whole time but you know you cannot watch her twenty four seven"

"I know I just feel so guilty"

"As much as I hate Granger with a passion I don't like seeing you like this so I'm sorry this has happened" oh how he hated saying that

"Thank you…Draco" she gave him the best smile she could with puffy eyes and a runny nose

"You look ghastly right now, here" he held out a little vial "a friend of mine made this, she said it was a repel potion so I thought this might help you" Ariel giggled softly and took the vial and drank it, the puffy and red eyes disappeared along with the snotty nose and bad feelings "Better?" she nodded good

"Hey Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"This is going to sound really stupid but…c-can I stay here with you tonight" she stuttered, not looking at Draco's widened eyes "I don't particularly want to hear all the girls in my dorm gossiping about Hermione"

"Yeah I guess" he gave her a reassuring smile, he held back the sheets and allowed her to climb in before covering her with them "I need to go have dinner but I will be back later, just get some sleep"

"Yeah…thanks Draco" she muttered into the pillow

"You're welcome" he replied "Your lucky I am being so nice, I don't let anyone have this sort of freedom with me"

"That's just because I'm special" she mumbled back, already falling asleep

"And the lions back" he chuckled as he left the room

* * *

It was hours later when Ariel suddenly woke up, she looked to her side and saw Draco sleeping peacefully beside her, she would have blushed had it not been for the fact that she was worrying about Hermione "I should go check on her" she muttered as she snuck out of the room and out of the common room, she walked through the many halls before she caught sight was Harry and Ron sneaking towards the abandoned lavatory where they made the Polyjuice potion. She caught up with them just as they stepped inside "Harry, Ron? What are you doing here?" the two boys jumped in surprise before calming down when they saw it was her

"You've missed out on a lot, Hagrid been sent to Azkaban and Dumbledore's been ordered to step down as headmaster"

"What a load of rubbish!" she shouted, showing her outrage

"We looking for the Chamber of Secrets" Harry replied

"I'm coming with you"

"No Ari its too dangerous"

"Harry James Potter my friend is in the infirmary completely petrified and no one is going to stop me from killing the monster that put her there" she hissed

"Ok…then, follow us" Ron stuttered

"And what is Lockhart doing here?" she said, finally noticing the stupid teacher

"Being held prisoner" said wizard muttered sadly

"Whose there?" came Myrtles voice "Hello, Harry" she giggled "What do you want?"

"To ask you how you died" Was Harry's reply

"Oh, it was dreadful…it happened right there in this very cubicle" she pointed to an empty stall "I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses…I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in"

"Who was it Myrtle?" Harry asked

"I don't know, I was distraught!" she yelled "But they said something funny, a kind of made up language and I realized it was a boy, so I unlocked the door to tell him to go away and…I died"

"Just like that? How?" Ariel asked

"I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes…over there by that sink" she pointed to the sinks before moaning away, Harry looked at the nobs on the sink

"This is it" Harry spoke suddenly "this is it Ron, Ariel, I think this is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets"

"Harry" Ariel spoke from beside her brother "say something in Parseltongue"

 _"_ _Heshasai_ " He whispered softly, the words seemed to trigger the activation of the door to the Chamber, the top of the sink began to rise from its perch whilst its base separated to reveal the entrance

"Wish I knew how to do that" Ariel muttered

"You do need to, you speak to animals in English" Harry replied

"True"

"Sorry to intrude but I think its time for me to leave" Lockhart yelled and tried to run away but Ariel grabbed him and threw him into the whole

"No" she hissed "I think you should stay"

"You can be scary sometimes" Ron muttered fearfully towards his friend

"You know its really quite filthy down here" Lockhart mumbled from the whole

"Well it seems that its perfectly fine so tallyho!" Ariel jumped straight down the whole without a second thought

"Guess we should follow her" Ron said to Harry

"Before she does something stupid" Harry replied "Alright, lets go" the two nodded and jumped down

"Stop screaming!" Ariel yelled as she listened to her friend and brother scream like a bunch of girl "Really?" she asked as they landed before her, she quickly did something to Ron before they looked up to see her pointing her wand at Lockhart "Your lucky I kept an eye on him as you were screaming"

"You the one who threw him down here"

"Ronald Weasley that's crazy talk, now why don't we try and figure out what beast lives down here"

"What are you talking about" Ron asked

"Well why don't you look at the bones under your feet and then you might know"

"Whatever it is remember, any sign of movement close your eyes straight away" Harry ordered as he began to leave the room full of carcases

"Move along Lockhart" Ariel ordered as she pointed her wand at the professor, they all waded through the decaying room only to stop at something that lay on the floor before them

"What's this?" Ron asked

"It looks like a snake" Ariel muttered as she stared and the thing before her "actually I think it might be a snake skin"

"Bloody hell, whatever shed this must be 60 feet long, or more" Ron stated in awe, only stopping when Lockhart fainted "Heart of a lion this one" Ariel sighed and poked the man's body

"Ah!" she yelped when her wand was grabbed and her body pressed against Lockhart's back as he pointed her wand at her throat

"The adventure ends here, boys but don't fret" he tightened his hold on the ravenette "The world will know our story, how I was too late to save the girl, how you two tragically lost your mind at the sight of her mangled body and how poor sweet Ariel Potter committed suicide by jumping off the Gryffindor tower" he hissed

"Only to get away from you-ah" Ariel hissed when the wand was pressed to her throat

"So…you first Mr Potter" he threatened "say goodbye to you memories… _Obliviate!_ " he shouted but was flung back by the spell, the force in which he was flung into the walls managed to rattle the structure of the cave they were in

"Harry!" Ariel screamed as she dived towards him, she pushed him down to the floor as the cave collapsed

"Harry! Ariel!" Ron screamed frantically

"Ron! Ron are you ok?" Harry asked as he tried to pulled the rocks away

"I'm fine"

"Hello" Ariel heard from the other side of the rocks "Who are you?"

"Umm Ron Weasley"

"Really? And uhh who am I"

"Lockhart's Memory Charm backfired, he hasn't got a clue who he is"

"I know, I switched our wands Ron when you fell into the cave, I thought he would try something…guess I was right!" Ariel yelled

"What do I do now!" Ron asked after he knocked out the clueless professor

"You wait here and try to shift some of this rock so we can get back through!" Harry ordered "We'll go on and find Ginny"

"Okay, be safe"

"You too Ron" Ariel replied as she ran with her brother towards the snake like door "you don't suppose this opened with the snake language too do you?"

"It's worth a try… _Haiyasa_ " he hissed

"Yes it worked" Ariel replied as they both watched the snakes curl back and another snake slither around the edge of the door until it opened. The twins walked in cautiously, Ariel walked behind Harry who had his wand raised in defence, they entered a large open cavernous like room that was rotten and decaying just like the rest of the place, the room stank of all water and rotten flesh but that wasn't what caught the Potter's eyes, no it was the body lying at the other end of the room that did "Oh no…Ginny" Ariel grabbed her bothers hand and dragged him over to the young Weasley "Ginny! Ginny, please don't be dead Wake up, Wake up!" Ariel cried

"Please wake up" Harry pleaded

"She won't wake" a voice echoed from the shadows, the twins look over to see a young boy in Slytherin uniform walking towards them

"Tom, Tom Riddle" Harry cried earning a gasp from her sister "What do you mean she won't wake?"

"She's not…" Ariel trailed off

"She's still alive but only just" Tom reassured

"Are you a ghost?" Harry asked

"A memory, preserved in the diary for 50 years" the boy stated

"Harry she is as cold as ice" Ariel said to bring her brothers attention back to the girl "Ginny please don't be dead, wake up"

"You have to help us Tom there's a basilisk"

"A basilisk? That is what the beast is?" Ariel cried in shock

"It won't come until it's called" as he grabbed Ariel's hand and guided her to stand, she thought nothing of it until she saw her brothers wand in his hand

"Give me my wand Tom" Harry ordered as he feared for his sister whose hand was being grasped firmly by the boy, she tried to yank it free but even with her immense strength he was even stronger

"You won't be needing it" Tom clarified as he pulled Harry's sister to his chest and wrapped his arm around her, Ariel said nothing as her fear took over

"We've got to go we've got to save her" Harry panicked

"I'm afraid I can't do that Harry you see, as poor Ginny grows weaker I grow stronger"

"You did this to her" Ariel whispered into his chest

"Yes indeed I did my dear Ariel, it was Ginny Weasley who opened the Chamber of Secrets" he hissed into her ear

"No, she couldn't, she wouldn't" Harry defended

"It was Ginny who set the basilisk on the Mudbloods and Filch's cat, Ginny who wrote the threatening messages on the walls" Tom continued

"But why?"

"Because I told her to" Tom answered "You'll find I can be very persuasive, not that she knew what she was doing she was, shall we say, in a kind of trance" Tom joked

"You put a curse on her" Ariel whispered but Tom ignored her

"Still, the power of the diary began to scare her so she tried to dispose of it in the girls bathroom and then who should find it but you?" Tom sneered as he tightened his hold on Ariel "They very people I was most anxious to meet"

"And why did you want to meet us?" Harry hissed when heard his sister whimper slightly

"I knew I had to talk to you, meet you if I could though I was hoping it was dearest Ariel who picked up my book I didn't not mind it being you so I decided to show you my capture of that brainless oaf Hagrid to gain your trust"

"Hagrid's my friend" Harry snarled "And you framed him, didn't you?"

"It was my word against Hagrid's, only Dumbledore seemed to think he was innocent"

"I'll bet Dumbledore saw right through you"

"He certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after that" Tom hissed "I knew it wouldn't be stupid to open the Chamber again while I was at school so I decided to leave behind a diary preserving my 16 year old self in its pages so that one day I would be able to lead another to finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work"

"Well you haven't finished it this time" Ariel snapped and brought her head up to look into Tom's dark eyes "In a few hours, the Mandrake draught will be ready"

"I do so love that fire in your eyes…I cannot wait until you have grown more" Tom replied with a sickeningly perverted look "But haven't I told your dearest brother? Killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore…for many months now my new target has been both of you" Harry tensed "How is it that two babies with no extraordinary magical talent was able to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed!?" Tom hissed as he moved Ariel's head to the side to show her lightening scar

"Why do you care how we escaped? Voldemort was after your time"

"Voldemort is my past, present and future" he pulled his wand forth and wrote his name in the air, he swiped across his name and watched the letters rearrange themselves

 _Tom Marvolo Riddle_

 _I Am Lord Voldemort_

"You, you're the Heir of Slytherin!" Ariel snapped as she managed to yank herself away from the boy

"You're Voldemort"

"Surely you didn't think I was going to keep my filthy Muggle fathers name?" Tom said with pure venom dripping from his voice "No I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak when I became the greatest sorcerer in the world"

"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer in the world!" Harry roared back in anger

Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me!"

"He'll never be gone, not as long as those who remain are loyal to him!" Ariel yelled

"SQWAUK!" the three wizards turned around when a red and around creature came flying through the room

"Fawkes?" Ariel asked In shock, Harry opened his arms and caught what was in the birds talons

"So this is what Dumbledore sends his great defender" Tom mocked

"The sorting hat?" Ariel cried

"How disgraceful" Tom hissed as he walked and dragged Ariel towards the statue that was carved to look like a man " _Yasubath seethe!"_ Tom hiss in Parseltongue the mouth began to open slowly "Lets match the power of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin against the famous Harry Potter" the twins looked over to the now fully opened mouth where the great basilisk slithered out

"Harry Run!" Ariel began to follow her brother that raced away but a hand shot out and grabbed her arm "Ah! Let go!" she hissed as her throat was grabbed so she could not move

" _Sathibasieth!_ " Tom hissed to the large snake that now had his attention to Harry "Parseltongue won't save you now, Potter, it only obeys me"

"No HARRY!" she screamed towards her brother "Let me go now you disgusting vile man!"

"That's not anyway to talk to the one that owns you my dear" Tom smirked vilely and turned Ariel around so she was facing him

"You don't own me!" she snarled as kicked him in the shins

"ARG!" he yelled and let go of her, she took this time to move away from Tom and began to run away "Oh no you don't! _CRUCIO!"_

"AAAAAHHHH!" Ariel screamed as loud as she could when blinding pain took over her body, she felt very bit of her skin being peeled away, her bones were being shattered into a million pieces and her mind was being ripped apart "PLEASE STOP!"

"As you wish" Tom sneered and stopped the curse "You cannot escape me my dear…you are mine and shall always be mine… _Crucio"_

 _"_ AHHHH! _"_ She began screaming once again when the pain suddenly returned, she could hear her brother screaming her name but her mind was completely taken over by the agonizing pain that took over her entire body, she felt nothing but pain…there were no thoughts or feelings just agonizing and brutal pain being inflicted on her before everything disappeared and she finally found peace

* * *

Harry stayed next to her sister who lay unconscious, he felt so torn as he looked at his sisters tormented face "She is very lucky have survived that curse Harry"

"What do you mean professor" he asked as he looked at the headmaster

"The cruciatus curse is one of the unforgivable curses, it is commonly referred to as the torture curse…it is said to be unbelievably painful for the one who are inflicted, your sister should have gone completely insane but I saw no damage to her sanity whatsoever"

"You mean she is going to be ok"

"Yes but I would give her some time before bringing this event up, just because it did not damage her sanity doesn't mean it didn't damage her completely" Dumbledore warned "you may stay with her until she wakes but I suggest you get her to eat at the dining hall when she does" he bowed to Harry and left the room

"Hmmm"

"Ariel?"

"My head hurts…why is it always the head"

"Ariel your awake!" Harry cried and hugged his sister

"Ah Harry I said my head hurts why are you making it worse!"

"Sorry Ari! I'm just glad you're ok"

"It was just a stupid spell" Ariel mumbled as she sat up "Its was all in the mind"

"Are you sure you ok?"

"Well I would like to forget it and get food"

"Of course food is the first thing that comes to your mind" Harry chuckled knowing his sister was perfectly fine "Come on let me help you up"

"Thank you" she wrapped an arm around his shoulders and allowed him to guide her to the great hall "So how is Ginny?"

"She is perfectly fine, all her strength returned when I defeated Tom"

"How did you do that?"

"I stabbed the book with a basilisk fang"

"I miss out an all the cool stuff" she muttered, they entered the hall and were immediately swarmed by all houses congratulating them and asking them what happened

"Oh move away and let the Potters sit down!" the Weasley twins called as they pushed everyone away and helped Harry with Ariel

"Thanks boys"

"Of course, we'd always help our prankster in training" the twins replied as they sat down opposite Harry and Ariel, no one cared that a Slytherin was sitting at the Gryffindor table at this point in time

"Hermione you're ok!" Ariel cheered happily, heading over to the girl to hug her tightly

"Yes I woke up this morning, but I felt as stiff as a statue"

"Well you were petrified" Ariel joked as she sat back down beside her brother

"May I have your attention please" Dumbledore called from his throne "Let us have a round of applause for Professor Sprout, Madam Pomfrey whose Mandrake juice has been so successfully administered to all who had been petrified" the school erupted into claps and cheers "Also in light of recent events, as a school treat all exams have been cancelled"

"YES!" Ariel screamed along with the rest of the school, the double doors suddenly opened and in came someone who Ariel was so happy to see

"Sorry I'm late" Hagrid spoke as he entered the hall "The owl that delivered my release papers got all lost and confused, some ruddy bird called Errol"

"Of course" Ron muttered

"Who cares about the bird!" Ariel yelled as she jumped up on her wobbly feat and hugged the half giant "I'm just glad he's back"

"I'm glad to be back and I would like to say that if it hadn't been for you, Harry and Ron and Hermione of course…I would still be you-know-where so I'd just like to say thanks"

"There's no Hogwarts without you Hagrid" the others nodded in agreement with Harry

"Come join me in my hug Harry" Ariel cheered and held an arm out, the three of them was were the adventure began and nothing felt better than being together with their best friends once more. Harry and Ariel stepped back and began cheering along with the rest of the school that Hagrid had finally returned "WELCOME BACK HAGRID!" Ariel yelled

"Yeah welcome back!"

"We missed you Hagrid!"

"It's great your back again Hagrid!"

Ariel looked over to Draco who was looking back at her, she looked into his icy eyes and gave him the greatest smile she could before running over the tables and giving him a hug "what's with the hug" he asked in shock

"I nearly died and there are no exams!" she yelled happily into his arms "how could this year get any better"

"I could think of something better"

"And what would that be?" she asked as she stepped back

"Me kissing you" Draco replied and slammed his lips against hers, she looked at him in shock for a brief moment before smiling and kissing him back, her eyes closed and her arms wrapped around this neck.

Yes, now this year couldn't get any better

* * *

 **A/N: tada, second year is finally finished aaaaand! Draco and Ariel got their first kiss, now its going to be a little slow, meaning they won't become a couple just yet but I am not letting you hang dry, there will be lots of kissing and innuendoes and other things but the big stuff (meaning sex and dating) wont be till a while so please be patient. Thanks for reading everyone and I shall see you next year when we all attend Hogwarts for our third year! BYA!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys just wanted to explain the whole DracoXAriel relationship to you quickly, Draco is a prick who doesn't understand or wont understand the concept of love just yet but he does have a weird sort of infatuation with Ariel whilst the girl in question doesn't want a relationship since she thinks guys don't care about her and just want sex, granted she wants that aswell but its more complicated than that-and now i'm gonna shut up because i'm rambling!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do however own Ariel and everything that stems from her**

* * *

Aria was counting down the days until she could return to Hogwarts along with her twin brother Harry, she knew that Hogwarts was where they belonged and not in this disgusting prison they called the Dursley's house. _"Lumos Maxima"_ Ariel heard from beside her

 _"_ _Lumos Maxima"_ she internally sighed when the room was lit up due to her brother, every time he did this he would quickly scurry back under the covers and pretend to be asleep as their uncle came in _"Lumos Maxima, Lumos Maxima, Lumos Maxima!"_

"God dammit Harry do you have to do that so late at night" Ariel whispered harshly

"Shh here comes uncle Vernon" he scurried under the sheets and waited for their uncle to leave again

"What in blazes are you doing?" Ariel asked once the monster was gone

"I was trying to read a book but it was too dark"

"Noo you were trying to annoy our uncle, now hush hush and close your eyes its sleepy time" she mumbled and forced herself to go back to sleep, when they first returned to their uncles house they had to get used to sleeping in the same bed let alone sharing the same room again. They also had to remember to keep their attitudes on the down low lest they incur the wrath of the sloth demon and his succubi…though succubi's are attractive so you can forget that, their Aunt would be more of the demon of envy than a sexy demon

"Harry, Ariel open the door" Ariel sighed angrily but did what she was asked to do, she had to quickly step back when a fat woman came trudging pass along with their uncle

"Marge, how lovely to see you" aunt petunia cried sweetly, Ariel huffed and entered the kitchen to prepare some food

"Uncle Vernon we need you to sign this form" Harry asked as he pulled out a roll of parchment

"What is it?" their uncle asked

"Nothing, school stuff" he lied

"Later perhaps, if you behave"

"I will if she does" he drawled, looking at the fat Marge

"Oh your both still here are you?" she said as she looked at the twins in disgust

"Oh still alive are you" Ariel sneered

"Don't speak to me in that ungrateful way" Marge snapped "Damn good of my brother to keep you, they'd have been straight to an orphanage if they'd been dumped on my doorstep" she looked away and spotted her nephew "Is that my little Dudders? Is that my little Neffy pooh?"

"Take Marge's suitcase upstairs then you can help your sister with the cooking" Vernon ordered Harry who merely nodded and did as was told

"Finish that off for Mommy, good boy Rippy pooh" Marge cooed at her pug face of a dog, Ariel loved all animals but that dog was far from being loved by her "A little drop of brandy-brandy windy wandy for Rippy pippy pooh?"

"I'm going to be sick" Ariel whispered, albeit a bit too loudly since Marge heard her

"What are you smirking at?" Marge said pompously, as if she was queen of the world "Where do you send that girl Vernon"

"We send them both to St Brutus, it's a fine institution for hopeless cases" Vernon lied

"Do they use a cane at St Brutus', boy" she asked Harry

"Oh yeah, yeah we've been beaten loads of times"

"Excellent, I won't have this namby-pamby wishy-washy nonsense about not beating people who deserve it" Ariel had to keep her comment about Marge deserving to be beaten but she didn't stop the smirk that found its way onto her face, she turned around to clean the dishes so no one would see it "You mustn't blame yourself about how these two turned out" Ariel stopped scrubbing to listen "Its all to do with blood, bad blood will out, what is it the kid's father did Petunia?"

"Nothing, he didn't work he was unemployed" she replied slowly, as if uncertain of what she should say

"And a drunk too no doubt?"

"That's a lie" Ariel snarled with pure malice lacing her words, she had to keep her temper as low as possible in case she attacked the fat woman

"What did you say?" the fat lady cried

"My father was not a drunk!" Ariel shouted, her anger exploded along with the glass that Marge was holding

"AH! Don't worry don't fuss Petunia I have a very firm grip" Marge said as she laughed it off and began clicking at Harry

"I think its time for you both to go to bed"

"Quiet Vernon, clean it up" she ordered Harry who said nothing but did as she asked "Actually its nothing to do with the father, its all to do with the mother" Marge drawled "You see it all the time with dogs, if something's wrong with the bitch then something's wrong with the pups-"

"Shut up! Shut up!" Harry yelled as he finally had enough, Ariel came up behind him and grabbed his hand in hopes of stopping him

"Right" Marge hissed darkly, she raised her finger and sneered "let me tell you-" she was suddenly interrupted when her finger began to bubble and expand, the lights flickered on and off as the rest of Marge began to blow up like a balloon. Her clothes began to tear and the buttons popped off and hit Dudley in the face continuously before knocking him out, Ariel would have thought this to be a hilarious moment if she didn't know how much trouble they would be in with uncle Vernon or more importantly the Ministry of Magic

"Vernon help me!" Marge yelled

"Stop!" Vernon yelled and grabbed onto Marge's hands "I've got you Marge, I've got you" he too began to float up as he held onto the fat ladies even fatter fingers "Hold on Hold on" Vernon pleaded before looking up at his sisters face

"Don't you dare!" she screamed

"Sorry" Vernon replied and let go

Petunia ran out and helped her husband up "Oh Vernon, get up" he allowed his wife to help him before looking up at his sister

"Marge! Please Marge come back!" he screamed to his disappearing sister

"Harry we need to get out of here, now!" Ariel growled as she dragged her brother upstairs and got him to pack all the things they needed for Hogwarts "Vernon will kill us for sure!"

"Let's just focus on getting out of here" Harry replied as he followed his sister downstairs with his luggage and owl

"You bring her back!" Vernon screamed hysterically "You bring her back now"

"Don't touch him!" Ariel snarled as she pointed her wand at her uncle "Stay back"

"You can't do magic outside school"

"I can do whatever I damn well please"

"They won't let you back now" Vernon hissed "You've nowhere to go"

"We don't care" Harry snapped back "Anywhere is better than here" Ariel opened the door and got Harry to follow her out "Come on Ariel we need to get away from here"

"I know but you need to calm down or we'll definitely have nowhere to go" she cooed softly to try and calm him down

"I'm sorry Ari, that blasted woman shouldn't have opened her fat mouth"

"Fat mouth is definitely right, she was incredibly fat" she giggled "I am so glad you did that Harry you have officially made my day"

"I'm glad it did" Harry chuckled and sat down on the curb side "Where do we go-" he stopped abruptly when the lamp beside them flickered

"Harry look over there" Ariel pointed towards an area surrounded by shrubs that swayed with the frantic breeze, to beady eyes shone through the shadows before it took on a form of a large black dog that growled towards them, it had saliva drooling from its jaw as it slowly walked towards them. They both brought out their wands when a surge of wind pushed them back onto the side walk, a double decker bus raced towards the twins and stopped right in front of them

"Welcome to the Knight bus emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard" a teenaged boy croaked pubescently "My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor for this evening" he put his palm cards back into his pocket and looked at the twins expectantly "What are you both doing down there?"

"We fell over" Harry replied

"What did you fall over for?" Stan asked

"We didn't do it on purpose" Ariel was clearly annoyed "May I get on the bus now"

"Of course, anything for a pretty lady" the boy gave her what he thought was a seductive smirk but it didn't work for Ariel merely sighed and headed onto the bus to a vacant bed where she put down her luggage and owl and plopped down on to its red sheets and white pillow

"Move on come on come on" the boy ushered Harry to sit next to Ariel before pointing to the driver "Take her away Ern"

"Yeah, take it away Ernie" the severed head talked to the vacant driver "its going to be a bumpy ride" the drive pulled a clutch and the bus went zooming, Harry held onto the bed post and onto his groggy sister who was half asleep but still conscious of what was going on

"Bus go wee" she mumbled into the pillow

"What did you say your names were?" Stan asked

"I didn't" Harry answered

"Whereabouts are you headed?"

"The Leaky Cauldron, that's in London"

"You hear that? The Leaky Cauldron, that's in London"

"The Leaky Cauldron if you have pea soup make sure you eat it before it eats you man" the head honestly didn't know when to shut up

"But the muggles, cant they see us?" Harry asked

"Muggles? They don't see nothing do they?" Stan stated as he continued to read the Daily Prophet

"Who is that?" Harry asked as he looked at the screaming man on the front page "That man"

"Who is that? Who is-that's Sirius Black that is" both the twins froze when they heard that name

"Did you just say…Sirius" Ariel asked, suddenly feeling wide awake

"Don't tell me you've never been hearing of Sirius Black, he's a murderer…got himself locked up in Azkaban for it"

"How did he escape?" Harry asked, his mind still reeling from the man's name

"Well that's the question isn't it? He's the first one that done it…he was a big supporter of you-know-who, I reckon you've heard of him?"

"Yeah" Ariel muttered

"Him I've heard of" Harry continued

 _"_ _Sirius Black…what does he have to do with us…Ariel Sirius Potter-I just don't understand! Did my parents know him or something? Why did they name me after him?"_

"Hey Ariel" Harry snapped his sister out of the trance she was put into "Are you ok?"

"Yea just…Sirius Black"

"Yeah I know, his first name is your middle name"

"We have to find out how he knew our parents"

"We can find out when we get to Hogwarts, I'm sure they will have something in the restricted section" he rubbed his sisters shoulder before they both went flying into the window

"Mr and Miss Potter at last" a man with a hunch spoke from the front of the bus, the twins grabbed their belongings and hopped off the bus

"Take it away Ern"

"Yeah take it away Ernie" the bus once again zoomed away, the twins shrugged and followed the hunchback to wherever he was taking them

"Hey I'm going to our room I'm really tired" Ariel said to her brother

"Your room is number eleven, your brother can tell you what happened"

"Ok thank you" she kissed her brothers cheek and headed off in search of this room to get a good night's rest


	11. Chapter 11

"You think that Hogwarts will be different this year?" Ariel asked as she sat opposite to the sleeping man

"It's always an adventure so I don't think so" he replied

"Could you keep your voices down, I don't want that scary man waking up" Ron cried as he looked at the sleeping person "Who is he anyway?"

"R.J. Lupin, I think he's going to be a new professor" Hermione replied

"How did you know that?"

"It's on his suitcase Ronald"

"Oh"

"Do you think he's really asleep?" Ariel asked

"Seems to be, why?"

"I gotta tell you something" Harry slid the carriage door shut so that no one would hear what he was about to say

* * *

"Let me get this straight" Ron stated "Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban to come after you two?"

"Yeah" the twins replied at the same time

"But they'll catch Black, won't they?" Hermione looked at the twins in worry "I mean everyone's looking for him"

"Sure, they will definitely catch a man who escaped from Azkaban, a prison that is unescapable" Ariel replied dryly

"And he's a murderous, raving lunatic" Ron whined

"Thanks Ron"

"Yeah way to make us feel better" Ariel continued only to cry out when the trained jerked to a stop and her head smashed against the window "Oh bloody hell mate that bloody 'urt!"

"I always enjoy how you become cockney when you hurt yourself" Harry said in between laughs "Why are we stopping anyway?"

"We can't be there yet"

"Let me take a look" Ariel rubbed her head as she looked outside "Ah!" the trained jerked harshly and she was flung onto the ground "my god why is this happening to me!?" she shouted and writhed in pain "Why is this even happening in the first place?" she asked as she dragged herself back to her seat

"I don't know, maybe we've broken down" Harry deduced

"Ouch Ron that was my foot" Hermione cried

"At least it's not me" Ariel muttered distractedly "but, there's something out there" the lights in all the carriage began to go out one by one before their lights went out aswell "guys I think someone's coming aboard" she removed her hand from the window that was now frosted, she turned around to the others, their breaths mingling together from the cold air. It felt as though all happiness was being sucked away and all the sweet memories were being replaced by nightmares

"Bloody hell! What's happening?" Ron cried fearfully

"Ron, hush up for a second" Ariel whispered as she looked towards the door where a shadow covered all the lights, a bony black hand grabbed onto the door and pushed it open, a figure draped in a black cloak floated into the room and over to the Potter twins who now stood next to each other. If they thought the overwhelming despair was terrible before, the feeling of all the happiness being suck away was too much for the twins.

 ** _"_** ** _ARIEL!_** **"** she heard a man scream before everything went black

"Harry! Ariel!" she heard a female's voice calling from amidst the darkness "Harry, are you all right?"

"Sush Mione im swimming with the fishies" Ariel mumbled into the chair

"I am so going to use this later" Ron teased "Ariel get up"

"Alright I'm up I'm up" she pushed herself off her face and looked at the trio who were laughing at her "What, is there something on my face"

"You look like shit" Ron replied

"Oh"

"Here eat this, it will help" Ariel looked over to the man that was once sleeping and saw the chocolate in his hand

"Oh my god its food" she snatched the chocolate out of his hand and swallowed it whole "Thank you mister"

"I'm professor Lupin, I will be the new defence against the dark arts professor at Hogwarts"

"Oh sweet, will you give out chocolates if I do good in the class" Ariel asked hopefully

"No but I suppose I can make an exception for you Miss Potter"

"This must be my lucky day because I just found a new favourite teacher and free chocolate in the same day"

"Anyway" Harry interjected, trying to stop the smile showing "What was that thing that came?"

"It was a dementor, one of the guards of Azkaban but it's gone now" the teacher reassured "It was searching the train for Sirius Black now, if you'll excuse me, I need to have a little word with the driver" he nodded to the other students before leaving

"I like him but I wanna ask what in the world happen to us?" Ariel said between bites

"Well you both sort of went rigid, we thought maybe you were both having a fit" Ron answered

"And did either of you two…you know…pass out?" Harry asked

"No, I felt weird though" Ron said with a heavy frown "Like I'd never be cheerful again"

"But someone was screaming" everyone but Ariel looked at Harry weirdly "A woman"

"No one was screaming, Harry"

"Wait…I heard screaming but it wasn't a woman, it was a man"

"Guys no one was screaming" the twins looked at each other, both realising that another Adventure was in store for them

* * *

Ariel was sitting at the Gryffindor table for their first dinner back at Hogwarts, whilst everyone was looking at the choir singing she was making faces with Fred and George who were doing the same back "Can't you three be more respectable, they have worked on this for months" Hermione scolded

"No because I'm restless…besides I'll pay attention when the headmaster does his usual before dinner speech thingy"

Hermione scoffed "I can't believe you" she turned to the ginger twins "and what are your excuses"

"If we stop having fun we will shrivel up and die" Fred said first

"It's not something you want to see" George went second

"Why are you not up there, you are part of the choir" Ron asked Ariel

"Because I misbehaved too much and got kicked out" she shrugged and turned her attention to Dumbledore

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts" he began "Now I'd like to say a few words before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast"

"Too late" Ariel muttered

"Do you always have something to say?"

"Only when it's about food Hermione"

"First off, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin whose kindly consented to fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher" he motioned towards the now standing Professor as claps erupted through the hall "Good luck professor"

"Of course, that's why he knew to give you the Chocolate Harry" Hermione deducted

"Potter, Potter" Draco whispered harshly from the Slytherin table "Is it true you fainted? I mean you actually fainted?"

"Shove off Malfoy" Ron snapped "How did he find out?"

"Just forget it, how can you stand him?" Hermione asked Ariel

"Well he is nice to anything that's in a pretty skirt"

"And has magic parents, he can tolerate Half-bloods" George cut in

"But only if their as pretty as you?" the other continued

"Then again, no ones as pretty as you" they said together

"Naww you guys" Ariel cooed "What do you want?"

"The fireworks transfiguration spell" they replied in dead seriousness

"Deal" she spoke curtly before looking back at the Headmaster

"Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs" Dumbledore looked behind him "Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be taken by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid" once again claps erupted through the hall as Hagrid stood and pushed the table back with his belly "Finally, on a more disquieting note, at the request of the Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts will, until further notice, play host to the dementors of Azkaban until such a time as Sirius Black is captured" Whispered grew in size as the Headmaster continued "the dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds, now whilst I've been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities, a word of caution…Dementors are vicious creatures, they'll not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way, therefore I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you"

"There goes all our plans" the ginger twins muttered

"It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving, but you know, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times" he waved his hand and the flame on the candle beside him disappeared "If one only remembers to turn on the light" he waved his hand again and the flame reappeared "Now, may the feast begin"

* * *

"So have any of you seen how hot Draco looks" Pansy cried dreamily, even after two years of Draco giving her the cold shoulder and only using her to make out she was still obsessed with him "I mean he was always hot but all that baby fat has gone and now he is a stud muffin"

"I know Parkinson, do you think he'll let me snog him" Millicent said giddily

"No way, if anything he'll be snogging me under the sheets again soon enough" Pansy twisted her hair playfully "He's already a sex god" she was obviously remembering her first time with him

"Oh yeah, I heard he's already popped so many girls cherries" Astoria was the queen of gossip

"Didn't he have like a party every weekend or something" Ariel questioned "I bet he had sex with at least three girls every time"

"Jealous much" Pansy snorted

"No just joining in on the gossip Pansy" Parkinson scoffed but said no more

"Ooh but what about Blaise Zambini? He has the looks aswell" a girl giggled from her bed "And the size!"

"I think Theodore Nott has gotten really hot over the holidays"

"I think we have to take all the hot boys out for a test run to decide who is the best at sex"

"Oh my god yes Ariel you are soo right, though I don't think you had your first yet"

"Unfortunately I had to settle for a Muggle" she sighed dramatically, she had nothing against Muggles but most-if not all of the Slytherin girls hate Muggles

"Oh you poor thing" a girl cooed "Was he any good?"

"Well let's just say my nick name for him is now two inch magic" the girls all erupted into laughter

"I'm glad that Draco has a large size" Pansy of course redirected it back to Draco "I mean he's larger than average and makes you feel so full"

"Ok Parkinson your creeping me out, I feel like you would arrive at a Halloween party in a wedding dress that has Mrs Malfoy stuck on the front" Ariel looked at Pansy for a response but got nothing "Oh my god that was exactly what you were going to do"

"No Pansy that's going to make him run away" Astoria cried

"Let me give you some advice, Draco likes cats so dress up as a sexy cat in skin tight clothing then I'm sure he'll jump your bones" Ariel paused "Or vice versa"

"And how do you know that he likes cats" Pansy growled

"Because I talk to him" Ariel countered "It's a good thing to get to know your crush Parkinson"

"Wait so is Draco your crush Potter?" Millicent asked

"No I don't have a crush, I'm more of a flirt with every guy and try to get as much action as I can kinda girl"

"Oh yeah I forgot all your boyfriends last less than a week"

"Oh hush Astoria, that's only because their only interested in my looks and not my personality"

"I don't see why they don't become interested" another room mate called out "You have a wonderful personality, your looks are just an added bonus"

"Alright alright we should all go to bed now otherwise were going to be tired as hell tomorrow"

"You're a rebel Potter and yet you always care about classes" Astoria giggled "But I suppose we should be getting to bed, our first classes are the most important" the other girls nodded in agreement and turned off all their lights

* * *

 **A/N: tada! see? in this chapter Ariel briefly explains her problem with boys...anyway onto the next chapter where Draco comes back in**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: oh gasp i only just realised i have been spelling Blaise's last name wrong, its Zabini not Zam or Zanbini...I know that now**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was strutting beside Blaise Zabini, yes he was strutting-why you ask? Well that is because he owns the school, he was mister handsome and he knew it. "Make way! Make way! I'm gonna die!" Draco turned around to see black hair before he found himself sprawled on his back with a weight on his chest

"What the bloody hell!" he was about to tear the person limb from limb but stopped when he saw who it was "Ariel?" he stared in awe at the beautiful girl pressed against him, she sure grew up since the last time he saw her. Thinner, more defined face, plump, rosy lips…bigger breasts, nice ass-oh man did she get hotter or was that just his imagination

"Oh hey Dragon, long time no see" she greeted as she stared at him with a smile

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU POTTER!"

"Ah shit!" Ariel jumped up off of Draco and helped him up "I would love to stay and chat but I'm about to be skinned alive by a Ravenclaw who excels in extremely painful spells"

"GET BACK HERE POTTER!" the Ravenclaw screamed

"Oooh ahh" Ariel looked around for a way out "There!" she grabbed Draco's hand and ran as fast as she could

"Why are you bringing me along!?"

"Because I need cannon fodder!" she sharply pulled him around a corner just as Rictumsempra spell at her head "Sorry I didn't mean that, can't think need to run to divinations class"

"I was walking there when you ran into me, literally" he looked around the corner and saw the Ravenclaw getting closer "Come on or she will catch us" he took her hand again and ran

"I think…I think we lost her" Ariel panted as they stopped in front of their classroom

"Why were you running away from her in the first place?" Draco asked as he too was panting

"I threw a stink bomb at her" she shrugged like it was not a big deal "I didn't realise she was going to become a psycho and try to skin me alive"

"Maybe you should think before you act next time"

"What kind of fun is that, the element of surprise is the greatest gift a prankster like me could have"

"I suppose…let's just head inside before we are late" Ariel nodded and followed the blonde boy inside

"Welcome my children" the crazy professor spoke to her class with an airy voice "In this room, you shall explore the noble art of divination!" she paused for dramatic effect "In this room, you shall discover if you possess the sight" Ariel looked at Draco, they both shared a 'she is crazy look' before looking back at said crazy lady "Hello, I am Professor Trelawney and together we shall cast ourselves into the future" she raised her arm and shook them "This term, we'll focus on Tasseomancy, the art of reading tea leaved so please, take the cup of the person sitting opposite you" Ariel switched with Draco and he did the same with her "What do you see? The truth lies buried like a sentence deep within a book, waiting to be read"

"I see a crazy lady talking gibberish" Draco whispered, smiling when he heard Ariel giggle

"But first you must broaden your minds" she grabbed Seamus' head and shook it "First, you must look beyond"

"Well I guess we should give this a try" Ariel looked into Draco's cup "Umm, oh this one is obvious"

"What?"

"Ooooh is Dragon falling or fallen in love or something because you have a heart in your tea leaves"

"I'm neither of those" he scoffed

"Then I guess you will fall in love…oh you also have a lot to learn" she gave him a lopsided grin

"I do not!" he cried in denial

"Well you have a book and in the divinations book it means a lot to learn"

"Oh yeah" he looked down at her cup "your cup has a…giraffe-or is that a dog" he turned the cup to get a better look but he couldn't figure it out "I cannot figure this out"

"Not everyone has" she paused like the professor did "The sight! Duh duh duuuuhhh!"

"You are strange"

"Noo I am overconfident"

"AH!" everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard Trelawney cry "Oh, my dear boy…my dear…you have the grim" Draco looked over at their divinations book where it said the grim before freezing, he looked down at the cup and there it was staring him right at him…the grim

"The Grin? What's the Grin?" Ron asked

"Not the Grin, you idiot the Grim" Hermione snapped

"Taking the form of a giant spectral dog, it's among the darkest omens in our world" a student said from the side of the class "It's an omen…of death" Draco looked back over to Ariel whose face was stricken with fear, he decided that he wouldn't show her cup to her

* * *

"You don't think that Grim thing's got anything to do with Sirius Black do you?"

"Oh honestly Ron, if you ask me Divination's a woolly discipline" Hermione snapped "Now Ancient Runes, that's a fascinating subject"

"Yeah it taught me how to sleep in class without the teacher finding out" Ariel joked, earning her a nasty glare from Hermione

"Ancient Runes? Exactly how many classes are you taking?" Ron cried in shock

"A fair few" was her reply

"Hang on, that's not possible"

"Yeah I agree with Ron, Ancient Runes is in the same time as Divination"

"You'd have to be in two classes at once"

"Don't be silly" Hermione decided to stop Ron's train of through with some good old logic "How could anyone be in two classes at once?"

"Yeah Ron" Ariel walked over to Ron and wrapped her arm around his shoulder "because nothing as crazy as being in two places at once could ever occur in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry…that's preposterous"

"That's it come on now, come closer, less talking if you don't mind" Hagrid called from in front of his house "I got a real treat for you today, a great lesson so follow me" the half giant turned around and began walking into the forbidden forest were the previous professor used to take his class before he retired "Right you lot less chattering, form a group over there and open your books to page 49"

"Exactly how do we do that?" Draco hissed to Hagrid

"Just stroke the spine of course" Hagrid stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "Goodness me" the class walked past Neville as he tried to fight his book

"I think they're funny" Hermione said as she laid her book on the rock beside her

"Oh yeah terribly funny" Draco cut in

"Here we go…" Ariel muttered to no one, she sat off to the side so she didn't have to choose sides, she should chose her brothers but she decided to give up on the hatred Slytherin and Gryffindor had for each other

"Really witty, god this place has gone to the dogs" Malfoy look around the place with disgust "wait until my father hears Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes"

"Shut up Malfoy" Harry walked past his two friends and up to Draco, various oohs went through Slytherin. The Slytherin prince sauntered up to Harry as if he owned him only to look behind Potter and up at the sky with fear plastered on his face

"D-Dementor! Dementor!" he screamed and pointed, Harry followed his line of sight with his heart racing but saw nothing "ahahaha" they Slytherin's pulled up their hoods and pretended to be Dementors to further tease Harry about his fear. Ariel honestly didn't know if she should have interfered with that, she cared about Harry that she found Draco's teasing to be mildly irritating but she never cared about insults that stemmed from words, she would simply ignore them as one should but she didn't know her stand on it when it came to Harry, she was glad however when Hagrid cleared his throat and drew the attention of the class onto him

"Tada!" he cheered as he motioned to a magnificent creature, Ariel's eyes felled onto the animal that marched up to them proudly "isn't he beautiful?" Ariel wholeheartedly agreed "Say hello to Buckbeak"

"Hagrid, what exactly is that?" Ron asked but did not take his eyes of the creature

"That Ron is a Hippogriff, first thing you wanna know is they're very proud creatures" no one noticed Ariel walked closer to the beast as if in a trance "Very easily offended, you do NOT want to insult a Hippogriff, it may just be the last thing you ever do" he clapped his hand and turned to Buckbeak "Now, who'd like to come and say hello?"

"Looks like Ariel's already doing that" a girl replied, all eyes fell on the female Potter as she calmly walked up to the Hippogriff and held out her hand

"Ariel I suggest you step back" Hagrid warned "he might get angry"

"No he's a sweetheart" she answered back when she felt Buckbeak's head touch her hand "See, nothing to worry about" she brought her other hand up and began to stroke his beak and feathers "You are absolutely gorgeous you know that" Buckbeak seemed to nod and nudge her back "Oh you think I'm gorgeous too? Thank you sweety" she kissed him on the beak and walked back over to the class "You turn Harry" she grabbed her brothers shoulders and pushed him forward

"What? No Ariel"

"Well done Harry up you come" Ariel pushed Harry once more "Now ignore what Ariel just did, you have to let him make the first move, its only polite so step up and give him a nice bow then, you wait and see if he bows back, if he does you can go and touch him, if not…well we'll get to that later" Harry slowly made his way towards the large creature, only stopping so that he could bow at it. Buckbeak tilted his head as if to asses Harry before copying his movements and bowing back "Well done Harry well done" the giant grabbed a ferret and chucked it at the creature "Here you big brute you…right, I think you can go and pat him now" Harry snapped his head towards Hagrid "Go on now don't be shy" Harry nodded and began to slowly walk towards Buckbeak

"Afraid you brother is going to get attacked Ariel" Draco teased

"No I'm afraid that you're going to do something stupid" she grabbed his green apple and took a bite before handing it back "Hmm sweet"

"You have no consideration for other people's things do you?" he frowned at his apple but continued to eat it anyway

"I do it's just that I know you won't care if I take or use your things"

"I'd care if you used me" he offered

"Hmm I find that hard to believe, I think you would enjoy it if I used you" they both knew they were talking about sex, only one was frowning at the others comment

"Well done! Well done Harry Well done!" Hagrid began to clap as Harry pet the creature "I think he may let you ride him now?"

"What?" Harry went to step away but Hagrid's big hand picked him up and placed him on Buckbeak's back

"I'll put you over here, don't pull out any of his feathers because he won't thank you for that" he smacked the Hippogriffs behind and watched it take off with Harry

"Way to go Harry!" Ariel yelled to her brother that was slowly disappearing into the sky "Man I am so jealous right now" she smiled when she heard her brother screaming in the distance with joy, he landed roughly and slid of Buckbeak when he stopped

"Well done Harry, and well done Buckbeak"

"Oh man that was wicked Harry!" the students agreed and clapped together

"Oh please" Draco hissed, feeling angered that Harry was getting all the attention "You're not dangerous at all, are you? You great ugly brute!"

"Draco no!" Ariel immediately spring into action and took off towards him, she panicked when Buckbeak began to panic and scratched Draco's arm

"Ahh!" he screamed and fell to the floor to shield himself

"Buckbeak stop!" Ariel raced into front of Draco and held her arm up to shield herself and Draco, the Hippogriff scratched her much deeper than Draco before realising what he did "Hey boy its ok he didn't mean it its alright" Ariel cooed, ignoring the immense pain she felt in her arm. She used her left hand to stroke his feathers since her other one was no longer moving, she summarised that Buckbeak must have broken a few bones with the force he used to swipe her "Why don't you go rest for a while ok" she kissed him on the beak and ushered him away, all the while trying not to collapse for faint from the pain, besides…it wasn't as bad as what she had felt before but it was getting there "Ok…someone catch me now" she mumbled before giving into the pain

"Ariel!" Harry shouted and managed to catch his sister before she fell on top of the crying Draco

"It's killed me! It's killed me" Draco was crying repeatedly

"Calm down its just a scratch, hardly as bad as Miss Potters"

"Hagrid!" Hermione yelled "They have to be taken to the hospital"

"I'm the teacher, I'll do it" he looked towards Harry who was carrying his sister on his back, her heavily wounded arm hanging in front of him so it wouldn't touch anything "You take Ariel, Class dismissed!" he yelled as the two raced towards the infirmary so they could be taken to Madam Pomfrey for treatment


	13. Chapter 13

Ariel fluttered her eyes opened and noticed she was, once again, in the infirmary "why is it always the infirmary" she growled irritably

"I think I share the same feelings" the ravenette turned her head towards to voice only to find that it was Draco sitting on the bed next to hers "Morning lion"

"You've never called me that before, I like it"

"That is one of your favourite things to say" Draco chuckled "It's always I like or something about food"

"I'm quite simplistic"

"in that regards yes but in every other aspect you are quite difficult"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you how difficult I am" she muttered hoping Draco did not hear but unfortunately he did but did not comment "So how is your arm silly boy"

"Silly boy? Oh well I guess I deserve that…hmm my arm aches slightly and is a little stiff but otherwise doing well" he moved his arm that was wrapped up in a sling

"Well that is what you get for angering a strong creature as Buckbeak"

"And what about your arm" he asked "I was told that you were injured much more than I was"

"I can't move it, I don't even feel any pain"

"Well that is to be expected" Madam Pomfrey said in almost a scolding manner as she entered the room "That bird shredded all the layers of your skin and broke your arm from the sheer force of his attack"

"How long will it take until I can feel something in my arm?"

"Your bones are mending and the skin will take some time to mend so you will just have to be patient" turned to Draco "as for you, your father will be here momentarily" she nodded to the teens and left

"Oh boy, your father is not going to be happy" she looked over to the frozen Malfoy "his visit is not going to end well"

"And why do you suppose that" he asked angrily

"Because your father will see the injuries and blame Buckbeak, then he would try to have Hagrid fired"

"Its what the oaf deservers" he hissed

"Dragon don't talk about Hagrid like that around me please, he is my friend you know"

"I suppose I can insult him when you are not around but I am not going to stop just because you asked me to"

"I can understand that"

"And here is where my son lays" the teenagers stopped talking to look over at the elder Malfoy "And the foul beast has injured you aswell I see Miss Potter"

"Uhh yes Mr Malfoy but it was only in his nature to act like that when threatened" she hoped that if she explained it then Malfoy senior wouldn't do something rash

"That doesn't excuse the filthy beast from attacking the both of you"

"I was only attacked because I saved your son sir from being killed" she shot back, trying to hold in her anger towards Mr Malfoy

"And for that I thank you but I will be bringing this to the Ministry, hopefully the beast will be put down" he turned to his son next "I will be writing to you for further details" there were no goodbyes, merely orders before the man left

"I don't like your father" she hissed angrily "I cannot believe that selfish man would want to kill something that attack because it was his nature"

"That's just how my father is Ariel there is nothing you can do to change his mind"

"Yeah"

"I hope you are not angry with me"

"No it's not your fault"

"Well really this entire situation **is** my fault, I got angry at Potter and so I thought I could touch the beast because he didn't seem dangerous and now your injured and cannot even move your arm" he really felt stupid for acting the way he did, Ariel could have been killed because of his stupidity

"No its fine, I wanted to save you I…I would have felt terrible if something happened to you" she looked away to hide her face

"Your blushing I see" Draco smirked

"I most certainly are not"

"Yes you most certainly are, does Miss Potter have a crush on me"

"No…well to be honest I do not know what a crush feels like"

"And how do you not know, you have dated many boys and from what I have heard had sex-with a Mudblood might I add"

"I dated because I felt like it, I don't know what a crush feels like"

"Perhaps I could help" he pushed himself off his bed and walked over to hers, he leant over her as best as he could with one arm

"W-what are you going to do?" she stuttered when her blush increased, she wouldn't be so shy if this wasn't an intimate moment. She wasn't used to being in this situation, sure she snogged people and had sex before but nothing was as intimate as she was right now

"I am going to snog you senseless" his lips came crashing down onto hers, she was glad that she knew how to react to surprises because otherwise she would have sat there like an idiot, instead she snogged him wholeheartedly with her hand coming up to grab his hair and slightly yank on it, Draco moaned at the pleasurable pain and wished that he could touch her supple body with both his hands to heighten this intense moment "Hmm Draco" she murmured into his lips

"I see your enjoying this"

"I would be enjoying it much more if I could touch you with both arms" Draco chuckled and rested his forehead against hers

"How did you feel about that?"

"I…liked it much more than all the other people I have snogged" she replied breathlessly

"That's because it's me"

"Don't get all high and mighty on me mister or I will never allow you to snog me senseless again"

"Alright I shall stop, but I am going to kiss you again"

"I like the sound of that"

* * *

"Does it hurt terribly Draco?" Pansy cooed as she stroked Draco's arm

"It comes and it goes" he replied nonchalantly "Still, I consider myself lucky, Madam Pomfrey said another minute and I could've lost my arm though it isn't as bad as Ariel's arm" he looked in front of him where Ariel was trying to eat with her left hand

"This must be a punishment or something because eating just isn't the same" she looked like she was about to cry

"She enjoys food almost as much as Crabbe and Goyle does" Pansy scoffed whilst the goons looked at Ariel with pity, they would hate not being able to eat properly

"He's been sighted!" Seamus yelled as he grabbed the Daily Prophet and brought it over to Harry

"Who?"

"Sirius Black!" Ariel stopped eating so she could focus on what Seamus was saying

"Dufftown? That's not far from here" Hermione sounds worried

"You don't think he'd come to Hogwarts do you?"

"With Dementors at every entrance?"

"Dementors?" Seamus scoffed "He slipped past them once, who's to say he won't do it again?"

"That's right" the kid next to Harry spoke "Black could be anywhere, its like trying to catch smoke…like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands" Ariel stared at her food with a frown and narrowed eyes, he was getting closer to Hogwarts which means he was getting closer to herself and Harry, who knows what that man would do to them once he got his hands on them. For once in her life…she was truly scared

* * *

It had been a week since the incident with Buckbeak, Draco was allowed to have his cast removed but of course he didn't and Ariel's arm was strong enough to move it around though it had to be kept in a cast so the bones would heal correctly, as of right now she was standing before a shaking closet in Defence against the Dark Arts class "Intriguing, isn't it?" professor Lupin asked his class "Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what is inside?"

"That's a boggart that is"

"Very good Mr Thomas" Lupin praised as he walked towards the front of his classroom "Now, can anybody tell me what a boggart looks like?"

"No one knows" Hermione answered as she appeared out of no where

"When did she get here?"

"Boggarts are shape-shifters" she ignored Ron's shocked and confused look "they take the shape of whatever a person fears the most, that's what makes them so-"

"-So terrifying, yes, yes, yes" Ariel giggled softly because she knew Lupin only did that to shut Hermione up "Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a boggart. Lets practice it now, without wands please" he stopped his class as they began pulling their wands out "After me, _Riddikulus!_ "

" _Riddikulus!_ " the class repeated back

"Very good, a little louder and very clear, listen, _Riddikulus!_ "

 _"_ _Riddikulus!"_

"This class is ridiculous" Draco said to his two goons, smirking when he heard Ariel giggle softly

"Very good" professor Lupin said, praising his class for their efforts "So much for the easy part, you see, the incantation alone is not enough, what really finishes a boggart is laughter" the class looked at him weirdly "You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing, let me explain, Neville would you join me, please?" Longbottom gulped and shuffled up to the centre of the classroom "Hello Neville, what frightens you most of all?"

"Professor Snape" he whispered

"Sorry?"

"Professor Snape" Neville said louder than the first time

"Professor Snape, yes, frightens all" Lupin half joked "You live with your grandmother"

"I don't want it to turn into her either" Neville replied hastily

"No it won't, I want you to picture her clothes and only her clothes, very clearly in your mind"

"She carries a red handbag-"

"-We don't need to hear" Lupin stopped Longbottom before he continued "as long as you see it, we'll see it. Now, when I open that wardrobe here's what I want you to do" he walked up to Neville and spoke into his ear "Imagine Professor Snape in your grandmother's clothes" Neville looked at the teacher in shock "Can you do that?" he nodded "Yes, wand at the ready" Lupin gave time for Neville to prepare by pulling out his wand slowly "One, two, three" he flicked his wand and the door handle on the closet twisted so the door could open on its own, and from the shadows stepped out Professor Snape "Think, Neville, think" Neville raised his wand as Snape walked closer

 _"_ _Riddikulus!"_ he shouted and low and behold, Snape stood there with old ladies clothes, the class immediately began laughing hysterically

"I am saving that in my memory bank" Ariel said in between laughs "I wish I had a camera"

"Wonderful Neville wonderful! Incredible! Okay to the back Neville, everyone form a line!" everyone pushed so they could be at the back all the while pushing Ron to front "I want everyone to picture the thing they fear the very most" he walked over to the music box and turned it on "And turn it into something funny, next! Ron!" Ron shivered as he walked up to the fake Snape, it took one look at him and began to change "Concentrate, face your fear! Be brave!" the boggart stopped changing and looked at Ron with eight eyes, the red head made a strangled noise and shakingly pulled out his wand "Wand at the ready Ron" the spider walked to Ron on its eight legs

 _"_ _R-Riddikulus!"_ eight roller-skates appeared on each leg, the class laughed loudly as it tried to stand up straight only to fall flat on its underbelly

"Yes!" Lupin cheered "You see? Very good, very good! Marvellous! Absolutely, very, very enjoyable! Pavarti! Next!" Pavarti stopped laughing when she heard her name "Show us what you see" the Gryffindor closed her eyes and pictured her worst fear, like Ron, the boggart look at her and began to shift into a large snake, Pavarti froze with fear when the snake hissed at her "Keep your nerve, steady"

The snake was about to strike when she screamed the spell and it turned into a jack-in the box "And next! Step up Ariel step up!" Ariel laughed and walked up to the weird ass looking clown, she didn't know what feared her so this would be an interesting experience "Wonderful! Wonderful!" the boggart took a while to change, it continued to bob bag and forth as it stared at Ariel with its beady eyes. Ariel's smile immediately dropped when the one thing she thought could never become her fear crossed her mind, the boggart seemed to see this little slip and changed into what no one wanted to see after the Chamber of Secrets incident…Tom Marvolo Riddle

"V-Voldemort" Ariel whispered, the class all stayed silent when they saw the man come closer to Ariel, his wand raising as if to strike her down. The female Potter could not speak, she could not move or even scream as the memory of this man placing one of the forbidden curses on her

"Stop!" Lupin screamed and ran in front of Ariel, arms spread out protectively. The boggart stopped paying attention to Ariel and looked to Lupin, its form changed into a moon obscured by the clouds _'Riddikulus!"_ he waved his wand and the moon turned into a balloon flying around as all the air was released from it "Right sorry about that, that's enough for today" without saying anything Ariel turned around and ran out of the classroom as fast as she could

"Ariel!" Harry yelled and tried to follow her along with the other two of the golden quartet

* * *

 **A/N: Who in the world is that fat kid with all the smart comments, I wanna know because he bloody awesome!?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: It's funny how when you start basing your story off the book you realise that you have been spelling most things wrong, and how you miss out on so much information so here we go I am now spelling everything correctly-Like Quidditch (only I got the correct spelling off my Slytherin shirt I was wearing at the time)**

* * *

Quidditch season had finally come to Hogwarts, almost every student was glad for this positive interruption in their constant studies and fear of the Death Eaters. Since that Boggart in Dark Arts turned into Snape, the Professor was acting incredibly vindictive as of late since the Boggart had shown himself in an old ladies outfit that smelt of old prunes and moth balls. Hagrid had become quite depressed since the Ministry had decided to put Buckbeak down, every lesson was learning how to look after Flobberworms which had become the most boring creatures on earth. Everyone finally had a chance to relax and focus on all the upcoming Quidditch games that were being planned, every team took the chance to practice as hard as they could until all their bones were stiff and their necks were sore. No one saw or heard Ariel for the rest of the day and night since the incident, she did not come to any of her classes nor did she attend dinner. It was after a whole day of hiding out that Ariel decided she would come out and hang with her friends, no one asked her why she was hiding which she was grateful for. Ariel was sitting with Hermione and Ron in the Gryffindor common room when Harry dragged himself inside "What happened?" he asked the trio who sat on the chairs that overlooked the fireplace

"First Hogsmead weekend" said Ron as he pointed to a notice that had appeared on the old notice-board "End of October"

"Its Halloween time!" Ariel cried happily as she looked at the twins as they walked in from behind Harry

"Excellent" said Fred, who followed George through the portrait hole "I need to visit Zonko's, I'm nearly out of stink pellets" the twins through themselves onto the couch where Ariel sat

"That and we finally have an excuse to use that large empty room we found when we were chasing Ariel" George chuckled and nudged the Potterette, they had been chasing Ariel down a flight of stairs that spiralled down to a large room that would be perfect for a party room, the stairs were hidden behind a wall that they accidentally opened by saying the word Marauder as they ran past. The room had plenty of chairs and tables and even a bar, it must have been a party room long ago but hadn't been used to years. Of course Ariel being the smart witch she was, knew the spell that was placed on the wall and re applied it so that it could only be opened by a password that was changed every time the room was used.

"I'm sure the both of you will be able to next time" Hermione seemed to read Harry's mind when he sat down with a heavy sigh "They're bound to catch Black soon, he's been sighted once already"

"Black's not fool enough to try anything in Hogsmead" said Ron "Ask McGonagall if you can both go this time, the next one might not be for ages-"

"Ron!" yelled Hermione "Harry and Ariel's supposed to stay in school-"

"They can't be the only third-years left behind" they both seemed to be cutting each other off "Ask McGonagall, go on Harry-"

"Yeah I think I will" Harry replied, making up his mind. Hermione wanted to argue but Crookshanks leapt onto her lap with a dead spider dangling from his mouth.

"Oh yum!" said Ariel, earning chuckles from the twins

"Does he have to eat that in front of us?" growled Ron

"Clever Crookshanks" Hermione cooed to her cat "did you catch that all by yourself?" the cat chewed on his caught spider whilst looking at Ron

"Just keep him over there that's all" Ron said irritably "I've got Scabbers asleep in my bag"

"Oh boy" Ariel stood up from the couch "This is going to end bad so I am going to go find something interesting to do"

"Come help us clean the party room" Fred suggested

"Yeah we need a woman's touch" George grabbed Ariel's arm and dragged her off

"Why in the world would you need a woman's touch?" the ravenette asked as they dragged her through the halls "Its already cleaned so I don't see why you need me"

"Well we don't but we have alcohol and so we want you to try it" the twins looked at her with smirks

"I bet you only want me drunk so you can make me do something stupid"

"Yes that exactly what we want you to do" Ariel frowned before chuckling

"Alright I'm in, I will probably crash there anyway" she shrugged and followed the twins

* * *

The next day wasn't looking much better, Ron was in a terrible mood and was ignoring Hermione over the incident between Crookshanks and Scabbers. "Well at least you're not yelling at each other" Ariel grumbled, sipping on her pumpkin juice "I have a massive headache"

"What in Merlin's name did you do last night?" Harry asked as he looked at his groaning sister

"Twins got me drunk" she pointed to the Weasley twins who were giggling like a bunch of fools "I did have lots of fun though" she winked at them and giggled at her naive brothers face

"Do I want to know?"

"No you really don't, let's just get to Herbology before you think about it to hard and figure out the reason" Harry nodded and followed her sister, the two argumentative friends were walking behind them

"How's Scabbers?" Hermione timidly asked once they were settled , she hated the silence Ron was giving her

"He's hiding under my bed, shaking" he replied angrily

"And this is where I once again ignore them" Ariel muttered as she stripped the fat pink pods from the plants and emptied the shining beans into a wooden pail

"Weasley should quit whining its giving me a headache" Draco growled from beside her "Its just a stupid rat"

"Yeah but its his stupid rat so he has to care about it"

"Where were you yesterday anyway? " The blonde asked "You didn't come to dinner or the common room, Pansy told me you didn't even go to your bed"

"Oh, well the Weasley twins and I found a secret room that looks like it was used for secret parties and stuff like that" she grabbed more pods to strip "We wanted to get away from Ron's whining so we headed down there, I got drunk, we had fun and then I woke up with a hangover" she shrugged

"I can understand you getting drunk" he chuckled when she punched him "but what do you mean by fun? What, did you dance the Macarena in your underwear"

"No but one day I am totally going to do that, besides I don't think I should tell you what I do in private" she snuck a glance at him to see him frowning

"I could persuade you" he suddenly said, the Slytherin smirk that he perfected was gracing his porcelain skin

"And how could you do that"

"Persuasion of the sexual kind" she giggled

"For a thirteen year old you're a bloody sex fiend you know that, shagging a chick every week" she shuddered "Pansy is the one person that I don't understand"

"She's an easy shag, I don't have to act nice and gentlemanly to get into her panties"

"Oh you poor thing" she cooed "Having to act like someone you are not must be terrible"

"I wouldn't have to if you gave into to your passionate desires that you have for me" his voice ghosted over her ear, a shiver racked her body as his breath blew over her skin

"Well if you can top the fun I had last night with Fred and George than I would gladly let you into my panties" she put her things away and headed off to her Transfiguration class, if she looked back than she would have noticed the scowl Draco was sporting

Ariel was hiding her laughter as she watched Lavender Brown crying about her baby bunny being eaten by a fox, she was whining about the sixteenth of October being the day where what you are dreading happens "She is absolutely bonkers" she whispered to her brother who was also trying not to laugh

"Cut her some slack Ari, her bunny did die" Harry replied

"So are you going to ask the Professor whether or not we can go on the trip" she asked "Because now would be the time to do it since she is not doing anything?"

"Alright" said Harry uncertainly, he hopped up and went over to the professor "Professor, uh our um uncle and aunt forgot to sign our form" the professor looked at Harry over her spectacles but said nothing "so-er-d'you think it would be all right-I mean, will it be ok if we-if we go to Hogsmead?"

McGonagall sighed and put her papers down "I'm afraid not Potter" she said "you heard what I said, no form, no visiting the village that's the rule"

"But Professor, my aunt and uncle, you know, they're Muggles, they don't really know about-about Hogwarts forms and stuff" Ariel came up to her brother in hopes of convincing the professor "If you said we could go-"

"But I don't say so" said the professor, she stood up from her desk and put her papers away "the form clearly states that a parent or guardian must give permission" Ariel frowned at the look pity that the professor had on her face, she hated pity "I'm sorry Potters but that's my final word, you had better hurry or you will be late for your next lesson"

Draco was sitting on the last carriage by himself when a large black cat jumped in aswell, it was completely black with white tips and was the size of female lion, infact it **was** a lion only it was black and not brown

"Hello there" Draco said slowly, not knowing why a large and wild cat was sitting in his carriage and looking at him "I should be dead right now" normally a lion would have killed him and began feasting on his flesh by now but he could tell this animal had greater intelligence "uhh…I don't know why I am talking to a bloody animals" the lion meowed and rubbed its head against his thigh "this is why I like cats" he smiled and stroked the lions head, he like cats for several reasons, they were regal in all manners, they did whatever they could to get what they wanted and never took no for an answer. They were also cute when they were playful, he loved all of the feline species both big and small "I guess you want to ride to Hogsmeade with me then?" the lion purred in response "At least I won't be alone for the trip" the carriage that carried Crabbe and Goyle had others in it so he could not fit and he did **not** want to sit with Pansy even if Blaise and Theo were there "Anywhere is better than Pansy" the lion rubbed its head on his thigh once more "You could keep her away from me, what do you say?" the cat meowed which Draco took for a yes, he couldn't talk to animals like Ariel could "Good boy" the cat growled "Oh sorry, good girl" of course he would only apologize to cats and not people

He arrived in Hogsmeade and stepped out of the carriage, he looked behind him and saw the feline follow him like a well-trained dog "DRAKIE!" Draco cringed then immediately frowned when he heard Pansy's shrill and ear piercing voice, the feline snarled and flicked her ears back in irritation "Why didn't you sit with me in the carriage!?" she cried, fake tears forming in her eyes as she tried to act cute to make him affectionate towards her

"Because I didn't want to, besides I was sitting with another girl" he wanted to make Pansy angry before scaring her off with the big animal that was hiding behind him, obviously wanting to scare her aswell

"ANOTHER GIRL! WHO IS THIS GIRL!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, once again making him cringe

"I think you pissed her off" he replied when he heard the lion growl angrily

"Who!?" Parkinson froze when the large black lion stalked closer to her as if she stalking her next meal "A-A lion" she stuttered fearfully, taking a few steps back as a prey should when in the presence of its predator

"I was sitting with her and I was thinking of spending the day with you but I don't think she would like that very much" the feline snarled in response, showing he was right in his assumption "I suggest you leave before things get to out of hand" Pansy nodded and ran as fast as she could

"Oh mate that was brilliant" Blaise was roaring with laughter "where did you get the wild animal?"

"It jumped into my carriage and took an immediate liking to me" he replied, shrugging as if it was a regular occurrence

"You know she reminds me of someone we know" Theo commented as he stroked the cat soft fur

"Who?" Draco asked

"She reminds me of Ariel, you know the black fur with a whitened tail at the tip and those striking blue eyes"

"Oh yea she does, we can call her El for the last part of Ariel's name"

"I guess that works, good job Blaise" Draco began walking and El follows "So have any of you seen the real Ariel"

"No she hasn't been seen since everyone left for Hogsmeade, probably still upset about what happened in Dark Arts" Blaise said with a frown marring his face "I understand why she is hiding, I would be to if my worst fear was he who should not be named and he suddenly appeared in my classroom, though I don't know why she would be afraid of the younger version of him"

"She'll show up when she calms down" El meowed as if to agree "Man El is far too smart for a cat" Draco looked down at El for a moment before realising something

"Guys I'm gonna quickly grab something, I'll meet you both at the Three Broomsticks" the other two Slytherin's looked at him strangely before walking away, Draco waited for a few seconds before looking at the feline "You never told me you were an animagus Ariel" the feline looked at him for a moment before morphing into the female Potter

"Didn't know you would guess it so fast" she muttered "I only found out after the Chamber of Secrets, I got so scared one time that I suddenly turned into a large cat the exact same time Mrs McGonagall was walking by"

"So are you registered or not?"

"Yeah apparently I was registered when I was a child so it was not a big shock to McGonagall since it was on my record" she shrugged "So where does that leave us? Gonna think I'm a freak now or something"

"No" he replied as he walked closer to her "I am actually jealous that you are an animagus and…" he paused when he was so close that they were touching chests "I think its hot" Ariel smirked and grabbed his shirt so she could slam her lips against his, Draco chuckled and kissed her back just as passionately "I should find more excuses to kiss you more often"

"You don't even think its hot, you just wanted to kiss me"

"I'm not going to lie about that"

"As much as I would love to stay here and chat I don't have permission to be here so I have to remain as a feline" she stepped back

"Can I tell the others?"

"As long as you don't tell Pansy then I'm all good" she smiled before morphing back into the lion

"Wait so that's actually Ariel" Blaise whispered as he looked at the cat sitting beside Draco in the Three Broomsticks "I guess you were right Theo when you said she resembled Ariel"

"Of course, I am a genius after all" Theo placed his arms behind his head "So what, she acts like your bodyguard now Draco?"

"She hates Pansy just as much as I do, she gets to harass her and I get to keep her away from me, it's a win win situation for the both of us" he leant down and scratched Ariel behind her ear, her purring got louder as she leaned into his hand "Now let's enjoy this weekend before classes start back up yeah?" the other two cheered and drank their butter beers

Ariel successfully completed her task of keeping Pansy away from Draco and was able to enjoy her trip with her friends, right now the group was sitting on the couches in Slytherin common room, and Ariel was lying next to the fireplace in her cat form. "So today was fun but I gotta ask?" Blaise looked towards the cat whose attention was on his "When did you know you could be a cat?" she looked at him for a few seconds before standing up and morphing into her human self

"The end of last year, kinda had a panic attack and turned into a cat at the exact same time Mrs McGonagall walked into the hall I was sitting in"

"Why did you have a panic attack" Theo asked

"I ahh…I don't particularly want to talk about it" she replied nervously, the others thought it was nothing but Draco knew she did not trust them to share whatever made her scared

"Leave us" Malfoy ordered the boys, they looked at him for a few fleeting moments before leaving "Now tell me why you were in a state of panic"

"I did just say that I don't particularly want to talk about it" Ariel sighed out

"Yes but you said that because you did not trust them but I know you trust me" he watched her as a smirked formed on her lips

"Oh you think you have me all figured out do you?" she replied in a deep voice, Draco licked his dry lips as he watched her hips sway side to side with each step she took "You think that I trust you because we've snogged a couple of times?" she stopped before him, hands on her hips as she looked down at him with hooded eyes

"Yes, that is what I think" he did not back down, no matter how hard she tried to distract him

"Clever Draco" she sighed and sat down beside him "Very clever…you know the story of how Harry and I travelled down to the Chamber of Secrets and destroyed the memory of Voldemort" he nodded silently "That was only part of the story, you see, I did not help Harry to defeat Voldemort at all, I was…indisposed at that time"

"Why, what were you doing?"

"He…he placed me under the cruciatus curse" Draco's eyes widened slightly though he did not make a sound "Its not a pleasant experience, everyone who knew of what happened thought I was perfectly fine"

"But you're not"

"No, that time in my life will haunt me forever, it always appears in my dreams and so to see the man that had inflicted such torture standing before me I…how does one deal with that?"

"You grow up"

"Excuse me!?" she cried out, feeling outraged at his simple yet seemingly rude response

"You are not a weakling that gets scared by something that happened in the past, if your scarred by him than you are certainly not Ariel Potter" anyone would have screamed at Malfoy for his indecency but not Ariel, no she knew that that was his way of telling her that she shouldn't be afraid of him, it was his way of comforting her

"Thank you Draco"

"Hmm" he hummed out "Now come here so I can snog the daylights out of you" Ariel chuckled and did just that

* * *

 **A/N: Tada! I did another chapter, yes yes you are probably thinking "Hey she's not just a Veela but an animagus aswell", it will be explained in the later chapters. I thought that one of the twins should have the ability to morph since their farther had the ability to. Anyway, another chapter shall be up soon but you will have to be patient. Have a good day/night! SCREAMINGTOMCAT OUT!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry but this is going to be a smaller chapter than usual, too many skips which I hate, I try to make it run smoothly but it's difficult when you are writing about Harry's sister, who isn't with Harry twenty four/Seven, so I have to write scenes where Ariel with her friends...anyway enjoy this small chapter and the next one shall be up...well I don't actually know when**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter story or its character, I do however own Ariel and everything that stems from her**

* * *

Ariel was having a wonderful day so far, she knew that nothing could darken her mood-or so she thought "Why isn't anyone going in" Ron asked as he was walking along side Ariel, Harry and Hermione to the Gryffindor common room when they were stopped by a large group of people

"Let me through please" came Percy's voice from behind the crowd "What's the hold up here? You can't have all forgotten the password, excuse me im head boy-" silence fell over everyone, the golden quartet wondered why he was so silent until they heard him call out to someone to fetch Dumbledore. When Ginny replied so did the headmaster, Harry, Ariel and the others all moved closer to see what had happened

"Oh my" Hermione whispered, everyone gasped when they saw the Fat lady portrait that did not have the Lady within, instead three large scratch marks had torn up the beautiful portrait that kept anyone who didn't know the password out. Dumbledore took one look at the painting , his eyes were sombre as he gazed at where the woman should be sitting "we need to find her" said Dumbledore "Professor McGonagall please go to Mr Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady"

"You'll be lucky!" cackled Peeves, Peeves was Hogwarts resident poltergeist who loved to play pranks on everything and everyone. Ariel had a strange alliance with Peeves, she would let him do every prank under the sun and she would make sure the bloody Baron would not find out

"What do you mean Peeves?" Dumbledore asked calmly, watching as Peeves grin faded a little. Dumbledore was not one to taunt and Peeves knew that

"Ashamed your Headship sir, doesn't want to be seem. She's a horrible mess, saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor sir, dodging between the trees crying something dreadful" Peeves said happily "Poor thing"

"Did she say who did it?" said Dumbledore quietly

"Oh yes Professorhead" said Peeves "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see" Peeves flipped in the air and grinned as he looked at the professor "Nasty temper he's got, Sirius Black"

All the other houses besides Gryffindor were all confused when they were called into the great hall, they waited for many minutes until the headmaster decided to speak "The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle" the professor's closed all the doors into the hall "I'm afraid that for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here, I want the Prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the Hall and I am leaving the Head boy and Girl in charge, any disturbance should be reported to me immediately" he looked to Percy who was looking immensely proud and important "Send word with one of the ghosts" Professor Dumbledore paused when he remembered something "oh yes! you'll be needing…" with a casual wave of his wand the long tables flew to the edges of the Hall and stood themselves against the walls, the floor was covered with hundreds of squashy sleeping bags "Sleep well" he closed the door behind him as he left, the hall immediately erupted into an excited buzz as the Gryffindor's began to tell the rest of the school what happened to the Fat Lady

"Everyone into your sleeping bags!" Percy shouted "Come now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!" Ariel hugged and kissed her brother on the cheek before heading over to where all the Slytherin's were going to be sleeping

"well at least I get to sleep near boys" she whispered to herself as she headed over to where Draco was "Hello mister Malfoy" she plonked down onto the sleeping bag beside his which were the closest to the wall "I'm guessing you heard what happened?"

"Yeah, Black attacked the Fat Lady" he chuckled before looking at Ariel's worried expression "Are you ok? Like really ok?"

"To be honest no not really…the man that is trying to kill me and my brother is now somewhere in the castle" she ran a hand through her hair "I don't think anyone would be alright if that was happening to them" Draco frowned, he still wasn't any good with comforting so he grabbed Ariel's waist and dragged her over to him "Draco?"

"This is the only night that girls can sleep near boys so I can comfort you for the rest of the night" Ariel smiled up and him and kissed him jaw

"Thank you…Dragon" she yawned and allowed her head to rest on his chest when they both laid down, there sleeping bags were pushed together and their sheets were covering them both. Draco's arms were wrapped around her waist whilst hers where pressed against her chest, she felt as though she was in the safest place right now and that no one could hurt her as long as she was in his arms. This wasn't an inner declaration of love, she did not have such feelings-well, only for her brother and perhaps a small, minute amount for her friends but not one that would warrant one day getting married and having kids, no no, this was more of a strange feeling of safety and comfort that Draco granted her, its rather funny that the Slytherin prince who was portrayed as ruthless and uncaring could inspire such feelings within her _"will wonders never cease?"_

* * *

The school was in a complete uproar after they all had to sleep in the great hall, almost every student was talking about Sirius Black and nothing else. It was either about the many theories people had about how he was able to enter the school or what was his purpose for coming in the first place. The theories were getting wilder and wilder, a girl from Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbott, told everyone she could in their next Herbology class about how Sirius Black could turn into a flowering shrub. Another student, Bethany McGee, theorised that Sirius wanted revenge on the school for placing him in Gryffindor instead of being in Slytherin with his family, of course Bethany was a Slytherin second year and they always make up such idle fantasies. A portrait by the name of Sir Cadogan and his fat grey pony had replaced the Fat Ladies portrait until such time as the lady herself could act sane once again, since all she ever did was scream about random things that had nothing to do with the attack or Sirius Black himself. Nobody was happy about those choices made after that night, especially since all Sir Cadogan did was spend half his time challenging people to duels, and the rest thinking of stupid and complicated passwords which he changed at least twice a day. "Merlin, the new Gryffindor portrait is annoying as balls" Ariel groaned as she ate her meal, as usual she was sitting between Draco and Blaise, Pansy was of course sitting beside Draco and Millicent beside her, Crab and Goyle was opposite them along with Theo

"Annoying as balls?" said Blaise as he tried to contain his laughter, much like the rest of them where "where did that come from?"

"Its best to ignore it" Draco cut in before Ariel could answer "She says that a lot, along with several other statements that don't really make sense"

"My dear Draco, if they make sense to me then that is all that matters" Ariel gave him a sweet smile before focusing her attention back to the original conversation "Anyway, back to what I was originally talking about"

"Oh yeah, you were talking about the new Gryffindorks portrait" Theo chimed in "Isn't it a good thing that its annoying, seeing as though our entire house finds our entertainment by making the other houses feel terrible, the portrait is just making it easier for us"

"For you maybe, I usually enter the house to spend time with my brother but it can take up to an hour just to enter the bloody place" she closed her eyes as the feeling of irritation washed over her, the blasted Sir Cadogan was begging to be strangled

"Yeah Theo" Blaise wrapped an arm around Ariel's shoulder "Potterette here is our resident angel"

"Makes me wonder why you were even placed in our house" there goes Pansy again, trying to start a fight that she would clearly lose

"She may be an angel but most of the times she is a cunning witch that loves to play pranks on anyone she can" commented Draco, he was usualy the one who made sure she wasn't cursed by the people who she pranked, no one would attack someone under Malfoy's protection

"Yeah, how many times has she made the Ravenclaw girls shriek in fear" Blaise chuckled "She's pranked more people than any of us combined"

"She is a sweet package that I would love to unpack" Theo sent Ariel a seductive smirk

"Sorry Theo but I am so not interested, your just too…not my type" the others laughed at her stupid excuse

"That made no sense but It won't stop me"

"Yeah I know" she shook her head and stood from the table "Anyway I have to go, Mrs McGonagall has summoned me and Harry to her office so catch ya later" she waved to them all before leaving

"That chick always keeps its interesting" Blaise commented, earning various nods and hums from the group

* * *

"There's no point hiding it from you both any longer, Potters" she began, her voice showing how serious she was being "I know this will come as a shock to you, but Sirius Black-"

"Yeah we know he's after us" Ariel interrupted, trying to hide her weariness behind a uninterested tone of voice

"We heard Ron's dad telling his mum, Mr Weasley works for the Ministry of Magic" Harry continued, surprising Mrs McGonagall further

"I see, well, in that case, Harry, you'll understand why I don't think it's a good idea for you to be practising Quidditch in the evenings" they stared at her in shock "out on the pitch with only your team members, its very exposed, Potter-"once again she was cut off

"He's got his first match on Saturday!" Shouted Ariel angrily

"I've got to train, Professor!" Harry was clearly outraged

Mrs McGonagall regarded the Potter twins intently, Harry was very dedicated to his team and to be stopped from playing his part on helping the team win would be very devastating for him. Ariel on the other hand was known to be very proud of her brother's achievements, considering Slytherin does not allow females on the team, she lived vicariously through him, once again she would be devastated if her brother was not allowed to play "Hmm…" she began, standing from her chair to look out the window at the Quidditch pitch "Well…Goodness knows, I'd like to see us win the Cup at last…but, I would rather you be supervised so I will ask Madam Hooch to oversee your training sessions" the twins smiled appreciatively at their Professor


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So my updates on the story is going to be a little slow, I got heaps to sort out before February when my University course starts, that and my motivation is a little on the low side, it gets annoying sometimes when you have to change every sentence when using the book to write conversations and plots, I've read people's stories where they copy every word from a book and that annoys the crap out of me so I make sure that I don't do that, makes me feel like a hypocrite if I do. This chapter is I guess a filler chapter, something that I can do that is relaxing and gets my motivation back so I can continue with the cannon chapters (I wanna know who chose cannon as the word for following the story or whatever the correct term is, I just keep thinking of an actual cannon) Ahh I'm rambling again, anyway enjoy this chapter which explains a little of how Ariel is and shows the friendship Draco and Ariel have! ENJOY**

* * *

"So let me get this straight, Flint is a terrible flyer when its raining so he used your arm as an excuse to not face Gryffindor?" Draco sighed

"Yes, that is correct" he replied, running a hand through his hair as he sat beside Ariel who was in-between him and Blaise

"And everyone is perfectly fine with this?" Ariel found this completely idiotic-but then again, Flint was completely Idiotic so it wasn't that surprising

"We aren't" Blaise replied with a shrug "But we can't do anything, he's the Captain so we have to do what he says"

"No matter how annoying" Draco muttered "then again, it will be helpful since I can give my arm a rest for just a little longer"

"I got hurt worse than you and I feel perfectly fine" Ariel chuckled "You are such a drama Queen"

"I am choosing ignore that insult, besides its always better to be cautious than foolish"

"That is a good way of thinking, though I don't believe it should be applied in this circumstance" Ariel decided to change the subject before Draco took it personally "Anyway, who is Gryffindor versing instead"

"I though your dearest brother would have told you"

"Of course he didn't, I wouldn't have asked you why you were not training today if I did Draco"

"True, well their versing Hufflepuff if you must know"

"Sweet, I am so totally watching that" she smiled shortly after

"And why is that, is it because you think the Gryffindorks are going to win?" Blaise asked

"No, because I get to watch Cedric Diggory play and giggle with all the other girls how cute his butt is and other parts of his anatomy like a normal teenager should" both the boys scowled at her "Don't look at me like that, you're not gay so you don't understand"

"Of course were not gay" Draco growled "I mean, Cedric Diggory is such a ponce!"

"Yes but a cute ponce nonetheless, one that I thoroughly enjoy watching"

"I wish you wouldn't compliment him when I'm around" Blaise whined "I really do hate him, he acts nice but he loves the attention and thinks everyone is beneath him" Ariel snorted

"I don't care that he is a Jackass, I care about his body and what it looks like under those robes" she smirked at the disgusted look the boys gave her

"Please don't talk about him like that in my presence" it was Draco's turn to complain "you love making me hear about your sexual exploits"

"You do the exact same Draco, even Blaise does but you don't see me complaining"

"I wonder about what goes on in your head" Draco muttered, not caring if Ariel heard

"I have had a screwed up life so of course I am going to be screwed in the head"

"Yet you don't see your brother acting the same" Draco smirked "I don't even think he has ever gotten laid before"

"Nope he is a virgin, but he always tells me that he wants to have sex but he wants to find the perfect girl" she sighed softly "he got the morals whilst I got the confidence"

"Why did you wait for the perfect man" Blaise asked

"Well I thought I did, I was dating a guy when I was home and we had sex though he wasn't very enjoyable and after he became a git" she had a scowl but quickly hid it

"Muggles always become gits after sex" Draco sneered

"But so do wizards, I know for a fact you are the same Draco" she shot back

"And how do you know that? We have not had sex…yet" he smirked at her

"You have shagged all the girls in my dorm and I am the one who has to listen to them wail about how you broke their heart" she stood from the couch and look back over her shoulder "you wonder why I haven't shagged you yet" she turned and walked away, leaving a stunned Draco and a chuckling Blaise

"She got you there mate"

"Shut up Blaise" Draco growled "So that's the reason why she hasn't shagged me yet, she thinks I'm going to be a git to her after?" he felt slightly hurt after that, sure he wanted to shag her senseless but he was still her friend, he probably would go for seconds anyway

"Well with your track records who could blame her?" Blaise shrugged

"And yet she snogs me like crazy and I even get to second base with her but she won't go farther than that?" he was annoyed and thoroughly irritated "she's had sex with other guys before so why am I different"

"Maybe because she knows you, your pretty close to her and she's probably thinking that it would hurt more with you if you did become a git afterwards" Draco crossed his arms over his chest

"Sometimes she can be a bloody idiot" he growled "honestly, why in the world would she think that"

"Hmm…she did say that after she had sex with that Muggle he became a git, perhaps she was close to him and he hurt her so she does not want to feel like that again"

"Tthat must be the reason" he suddenly smirked "I guess I will have to make sure she no longer feels like that"

* * *

Ariel was sitting next to her brother whose only thoughts were about this match with Hufflepuff tomorrow, though he was still pissed off about Slytherin using Draco's 'injured' arm as an excuse "Ah, if only my arm was feeling a bit better!" Draco sighed out dramatically, needless to say the entire team was acting pretty smug about.

"Well he's certainly laying it on thick" Ariel muttered to her brother, who nodded in agreement

"Come on, you're coming with me" Harry stood up

"Why? We have class" Ariel replied, standing up aswell

"That's where were heading, I'm thinking that if I leave early I won't be late in case Oliver decides to give me more tips on how to beat Diggory" Ariel giggles

"Hey Harry!" the Potter boy sighed and turned around to look at his captain

"I'll see you in class" Ariel touched her brother's shoulder in sympathy, knowing he was going to be late

"Yeah, see ya" he replied, preparing himself for along ass speech

Ariel walked into an empty class "This is the first time you are early to one of my classes Miss Potter"

"Holy Jesus Balls!" she screeched and landed on her ass, she looked up and saw that Professor Snape was staring down at her with a small smile "I ah mean, you ahh…y-you scared me sir" she rubbed the back of her neck which she always did when she was nervous or embarrassed

"So it seems"

"Where is Professor Lupin?"

"He is not feeling well, just sit down and read a book-preferably one that is educational-until class has started" she stood from the floor and gave him a mock salute "And Miss Potter?" she stopped

"Ah, yes?"

"Holy Jesus Balls?" he tried to hide his amusement but failed

"Y-yeah it's one of my catch frasses, I wouldn't try to understand them if I were you" she sat down at her desk

"I will take that under advisement" he went back to his desk when he saw other students entering the classroom

"You left pretty early" Draco spoke up when he sat beside Ariel

"Yeah I was walking with Harry but Wood got a hold of him" she replied

"The dork is always freaking out about Quidditch, he's obsessed with the bloody thing"

"You don't know the half of it"

"So what's with Snap teaching the class?"

"Professor Lupin is sick so he's taking over" she shrugged and watched as the teacher began the class

Harry suddenly dashed into the classroom "Sorry I'm late Professor Lupin I-" he stopped when he saw his most hated teacher in his favourite teacher's spot who glared at him

"This lesson began ten minutes ago, Potter, so I think we'll make it ten points from Gryffindor, sit down" Snape ordered, only for Harry to remain still

"Where is Professor Lupin?" he asked

"He says he is feeling too ill to teach today" Snape gave him a twisted smile "I believe I told you to sit down?"

"What's wrong with him?" Draco asked Ariel, watching as Harry remained still

"His condition is nothing life threatening" he replied, though it looked as though he wished it was threatening "Five more points from Gryffindor and if I have to ask you again it will be fifty more points" Harry sighed and slowly walked to his seat and sat down, Ariel sighed at Snape's attitude, she hated how he treated her brother

"As I was saying before Potter interrupted, Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far-"

"Please sir, we've done Boggarts, Red Caps, Kappas and Grindylows" Hermione cut in quickly "and were just about to start-"

"Be quiet" Snape interrupted, coldness lacing his words "I did not ask for information, I was merely commenting on Professor Lupins lack of organisations" no one liked that statement

"He's the best Defence against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had" stated Dean Thomas boldly, not even flinching at the menacing glare Snape sent him

"You are easily satisfied, Lupin is hardly over-taxing you, I expect first years to be able to deal with Red Caps and Grindylows, today we shall discuss" the class watched as he flicked to the very back of their textbook "werewolves" Hermione had the need to speak up

"But sir" she began "we're not supposed to do werewolves yet, were due to start Hinkypunks-"

"Miss Granger, I was under the impression that I was taking this lesson and I am tell you to turn to page three hundred and ninety four" he glanced around the class "all of you, NOW!" the students began muttering angry things as they opened their textbooks

"Someone is on their monthly" Ariel whispered to Draco who chucked

"You are lucky that he did not hear that" Ariel went to reply but was stopped by Snape's loud voice

" **Silence!** " he snarled before calming down "well, well, well, I never thought I'd met a third-year class who wouldn't even recognise werewolf when they saw one, I shall make a point of informing Professor Dumbledore how very behind all of you are"

"Please sir, the werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways, the snout of the werewolf-"

"That is the second time you have spoken out of term, Miss Granger" Snape interrupted, it was a competition between the two "Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insuperable know-it-all"

" **That's enough!** " all eyes snapped towards a very angered Ariel Potter, the moment she saw Hermione begin to cry she had snapped, she usually did get into other peoples buisness but this was too far "You asked a question and she answered it for you! Why ask if you don't want to be told!?" she snarled, the class was surprised that Ariel was acting completely different than what she usually acted like

"Detention Ariel!" Snape yelled

"She was just standing up for Granger, you're the one being too uptight!" the class was even more surprised when Draco Malfoy defended Ariel to **Snape** of all people, Ariel glanced at Draco for a moment in shock before turning her anger back to the Professor

"Enough the both of you, you will both be sharing detention!" he was angry now "and if I ever catch you criticising the way I teach a class again, you will be sorry indeed" for the rest of the class everyone was silent as they copied notes on werewolves whilst Snape reviewed peoples work when Professor Lupin was teaching "Very poorly explained…that is incorrect, the Kappa is more commonly found in Mongolia…Professor Lupin gave this eight out of ten, I wouldn't have given it three…" everyone continued the agonizing silence until the bell finally rang "You will write an essay to be handed in to me on the way you recognise and kill werewolves, I want two rolls of parchment on the subject and I want them by Monday morning, it is time somebody took this class in hand, Ariel Potter, Malfoy stay after class, we need to arrange your detention" Ariel sighed and stood beside Draco, staring at Snape with burning rage "The both of you shall be cleaning all the cauldrons we have, without magic! You will start this after tonight's dinner, I will be making sure you are doing your job correctly"

"Of course sir" they both replied, leaving without another word

"God I use to tolerate him now I just despise him sooo much!" Ariel growled angrily as they headed off to dinner "Ever since Neville turned the Boggart into him with granny clothing he has been so vile"

"I have noticed, I am quite surprised that you stood up for Hermione, you don't intervene went people insult your friends" Draco questioned

"I dunno, I never get involved in insults since it makes the situation worse" Ariel replied "Hermione never cries even when you call her a Mudblood so when I saw her tear up I just snapped" she shrugged "Snape just made to really angry buuuut" she nudged his side playfully "That was the first time you have ever showed you care in public before"

"Yeah well you could say Snape made me snap aswell" he ran a hand through his hair "It's gonna be the talk of the school soon enough"

"It won't be for long but" she leant over and kissed him on the cheek "Thank you for, you know, sticking up for me" Draco stared at her with wide eyes when she looked away with a blush, she never blushed

"I'll keep sticking up for you if it allowed me to see that look on your face again" she giggled

"I will make sure that you never get the chance to see that face, I am not going to be yelling at Snape ever again" she shivered at the memory

"You looked like you weren't even afraid of him as he yelled at you"

"Are you shitting me! I was almost pissing my pants I was that scared, I thought he was going to curse me or something…with his eyes!" she screeched, pointing to her widened eyes

"He's not that scary"

"Yeah to you, you're his favourite student but to me I'm the trouble maker that he has to deal with constantly" the entered the hall and sat beside their friends

"So how did you guys go" Blaise asked when they began eating

"Yeah did you both get chewed out?"

"No we didn't Theo, he told us we have to clean the kitchen without magic after dinner" replied Draco uninterestingly

"Man that sucks" Theo stuffed his face "Better make sure I eat heaps so you don't have to clean too much"

"I am totally going to do that" Ariel cheered "you wanna see who can eat the most food"

"You're on" Theo replied

"I'm not sure you want to do that Theo" said Draco "She's a monster when it comes to eating food"

"And yet I still eat like a lady" Ariel said in a pompous voice "Please sir pass the pumpkin juice"

"Of course my lady" the group shook their heads and laughed


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So this is the first smut chapter for this story, you can skip this chapter if you don't want to read it but if you do then ok, I apologize if i'm not that good, I have written smut before but nothing this...kinky? I usual write about two people who are first trying out sexual activities rather than two teens who have done this multiple times...anyway please enjoy!**

* * *

Draco was looking forward to his detention with Professor Snape and Ariel, he hoped that Snape would leave the room so he could talk to the female Potter alone since he had not been able to as of late, they were always with their other friends or she was hanging out with her brother and his stupid friends during classes. He was going to meet her after dinner near their common room so they could walk to their detention together like she asked. "Get off of me!" the Slytherin Prince jerked his head to the right just in time to see a Ravenclaw go flying past him, his eyes widened slightly when he saw Ariel storm over to the boy with a rage filled look in her blue eyes "How dare you touch me! You fucking creep!"

"I-I'm sorry Ariel please don't hurt me!" the boy pleaded, looking over to Draco, pleading for him to help calm his friend down

"I dated you for a week, a WEEK and you think you can still touch me like you own me! It was a year ago you fucking pervert!" She screamed at him, her voice cracking slightly due to pitch she was screaming at

"I know I just…you're so pretty and I thought I could seduce you into liking me again"

"You moron that doesn't work when it comes to Ari" The angry Slytherin and the Ravenclaw that was about to piss himself looked over to Draco "You can only do that if she comes onto you first which obviously she didn't" He strode over and stood beside Ariel, wrapping an arm around her waist to help calm her "Now I suggest you run away before she breaks every bone in your body" the boy visibly shook "And I know she can do that" with those words the boy ran off as fast as he could "You mind telling me what the I just saw" Ariel took a few long and deep breaths before speaking

"I'm pretty sure you heard what he did due to my screams" Draco chuckled and tugged her along, not wanting to be late for detention

"Yes he touched you, I would be more angry if you didn't make him go flying and almost piss himself" Ariel smiled slightly, knowing she would have to wait to reply to Draco since he was now opening the door to the potions class

"You were very close to being late you two" Snape drawled from his chair

"Sorry I didn't realise we have to be here at exactly eight o'clock" Ariel drawled back, just as lazily

"I will not have you talking back to me in that manner Miss Potter" Snape hissed "Now the both of you will be cleaning all the cauldron that have been used in my classes today, without magic" he stood from his chair and pulled his black cloak back slightly "I have a meeting with the Headmaster so I hope that most, if not all are cleaned when I return" he stormed out of the room shortly after

"Well that could have been worse"

"Yeah, he could have made me clean everything in his storage room like he made me do last time" Draco chuckled at her response, Ariel shook her head and began cleaning a section of cauldrons, they were both silent for a while in case Snape would come back to get something he forgot "Anyway, back to what we were talking about, I usually have boys thinking that they have this strange claim over me because we dated for a short time"

"And I presume that this Ravenclaw was the first to take it too far?" he asked, knowing this could help him win her over because after all, Draco had claimed Ariel as his since the beginning of second year.

"Yep, he is going to have a nice shiner on his cheek for a while now" she laughed before she trailed off into a frown "I just wish people wouldn't treat me like I'm some object they can use then throw away" Draco stood from his cauldrons, he had cleaned as many as he could so he could do what he came here do to without getting in trouble. He quickly placed a silencing charm on the room before he walked over to Ariel who had stood up from her cauldrons and pulled her into his chest "Draco? What are you doing?"

"I'm going to show you that you aren't an object, but a beautiful creature that deserves to be pleasured and worshipped" she shivered as his hot breath blew over her ear

"W-were in the middle of detention, what if Snape comes back?" she whispered breathlessly, trying to stay focused as Draco began kissing her neck and rubbing his hands along her waist

"He won't be back for a while, so why don't you stop worrying and enjoy this" he brought his hands up and opened her blouse, sliding his hands under her bra and began cupping her breasts

"Ah-" her gasp turned into a long drawn out moan as he pinched and pulled her nipples "mmmm" she licked her lips when he began to knead her breasts to sooth the pain he caused, much like he was doing when he would nip harshly at her neck and run his tongue over the wounded flesh to calm the stinging before repeating the action to hear her delicious moans "Draco…please"

"Please what?" he asked huskily, he was lost in the moment as he worshipped her body so he could hear those breathless moans she would make whenever he would give her a sharp stinging pain

"P-please…lower…" she forced out between pants, trying to get her mind to cooperate with her mouth

"Oh you want me to do this" he trailed his right hand down to her pants where he unbuttoned them and slid his hands into her underwear, he chuckled when she moaned louder as he began to circle her pink nub, adding pressure every so often to send a spark of pleasure further down her core

"No…Lower…p-please-ah!" she gasped when he pinched her clit, the stinging making her pussy wetter

"Don't worry, I'm am going to finger fuck you till you are screaming my name as you climax" she moaned at his husky words being hissed into her ear as he grounded his slowly hardening dick into her ass. His chuckled throatily as he slid his finger into her tight core, loving how it tightened around him, trying to pull it in deeper "Oh I see you like that, how about this" he slid another into her wet, dripping core, groaning slightly as he heard her pleasured whimper.

"Please Draco…make me cum" she begged, moving her hips against his clothed dick in hopes of getting him to move his fingers inside of her

"you shouldn't move like that Ariel, I might just fuck you on Snape's desk" she whimpered loudly when he moved his fingers in and out of her, curling slightly to hit a certain spot that made her moan and tighten around him "Your cunt is so tight Ari"

"Hmmm" she hummed and moved her arms up to wrap around his neck and press her lips against his, Draco smirked against her lips and forced his tongue into her hot mouth, greedily swallowing her loud moans as he roughly finger fucked her and pinched her nipples "I'm…I'm gonna cum!"

"Then do it Ariel, I want to hear you scream my name" his voice was so deep and husky with lust that it seemed to drive her closer and closer to orgasm

"OH my god…Draco…Draco!" her moans got louder and louder before she screamed his name loudly as she orgasmed, her cunt tightened around his fingers one last time and held them in as she spasmed around them, her vision was blurry as she slowly came down from one of the most strongest orgasms she had ever experienced

"It felt like you enjoyed that, you wouldn't let go of my fingers until the very end" he pulled his fingers out of her pants and pressed them against her lips, she turned around to face him and pulled them into her mouth, sucking and licking them greedily so she could clean all of her juices off "I didn't know you were this kinky Ari…I like it" she pulled his fingers out of her mouth, making a popping sound at the end before stepping away from him to button her blouse back up before moving over to the uncleaned cauldrons

"I'm probably the most kinkiest person you shall ever have the pleasure of meeting" he laughed at that "What it's true, of course I'm going to be kinky and horny as fuck since I'm so screwed up in the head...in a good way though, I'm fucked in the head but in a good way" she hastily added the last bit at the end, not wanting to seem like a depressed psycho…well more psycho than she already was

"I'm not thinking it's a bad thing Ari, just laughing at the fact that you're so confident that you would say that so freely" she gave him a lopsided grin

"Only to the people who give me the greatest orgasm I have ever experienced"

"So I guess I am the best you have had so far" she snorted at that

"So far? After that performance I don't think anyone will compare" she knew she was stroking his already inflated ego but it was true, not even the twins-who always had fun with her together-could produce such a blinding, body shocking, mouth drooling orgasm like Draco did, then again, not a lot of people were good at talking dirty like he could.

"That makes me feel like I'm worth a million galleons" he shook his head and made his way over to his cauldrons just in time for Snape to walk in

"I thought the both of you would be able to finish this when I returned but it seems I was mistaken" Snape glared at the pair, noticing Ariel's flushed cheeks "You will both come back here tomorrow after dinner to complete your task that you were obviously too distracted to complete" they two teens both nodded and left the room once they were dismissed

"Hmmm…." Draco looked over to Ariel who was looking around the hall they were walking through

"What are you looking for" he patiently waited for a reply, watching as she suddenly stopped and pulled him over to a closet

"This" she pulled him inside and shut the door behind them, placing a locking spell and silencing charm on the door and room so no one could hear what she was going to do

"Why are we in a closet?" he watched with widened eyes as she knelt on the ground and began unbuckling his pants

"I'm returning the favour…after you worshipped my body as you said I think I should give you a blinding orgasm aswell" she stood from his unbuckled pants and moved her lips to his ear "I am going to pleasure you so much that you will never be able to enjoy a blowjob from another woman again" it was his turn to gasp as she knelt down once more and began stroking his cock slowly but firmly "lucky for you I'm not afraid to do all the fantasies a man always dreams about" she smirked when she got a moan from Draco as she licked along the length of his already thick, throbbing cock "I'm surprised that Professor Snape didn't notice the tent you were pitching in your pants" She stuck the tip of his cock into her hot mouth, sucking slightly as she bobbed her head forward and back whilst strocking the rest of his cock

"He was focused on your…r-reddened cheeks rather than my…dick!" his voice went higher when she grazed her teeth lightly along his cock as she deep throated him "My god you are gooooood" he grasped her hair tightly and forced her to take him all in, he moaned when she moaned, her throat vibrating his hardened cock. She sucked on him as she pulled him out of her mouth

"I need you to sit down" he cocked his head to the side, not trusting his voice "It will be easier to fuck you with my tits if you're sitting down" without another thought he sat down as fast as he could, watching eagerly as she began unbuttoning her black blouse completely and throwing it away, followed by her dark red lacy bra "I hope this is a guy's fantasy because it's definitely one of mine" she bent down so her ass was hanging in the air, her breasts wrapped around his cock creating a new and hot sensation. Her breasts were the perfect size, they weren't so big that they would bulge between his fingers when he would squeeze them but they weren't so small that he couldn't grab them at all, they fit perfectly in his hands and were even more perfect for fucking his dick "You like it when I do this?"

"Y-yes" he forced out between pants, his cock twitching as he watched her breasts bob up and down

"Does this make you horny" he nodded "hmmmm" she moaned when she pulled the tip of his cock into her mouth, her chin resting on her breasts so she could follow the movements they were creating. He let out a loud moan as he felt her mouth wrap around his tip, picking up her pace so she could bring him to his climax.

"Ari I…I" he hissed when she began licking around his tip and she sucked

"Cum for me Draco, I want you to feel what I felt when you made me cum" she stopped fucking him with her tits so she could focus on bringing him to climax, she used her right hand to massage his balls and rub his thigh. He hissed and grabbed onto her hair as his orgasm reached its peak, he bucked into her mouth and shot his hot seed down her throat, all the while moaning out her name. She pulled him out of her mouth and licked the dripping cum off his cock before doing the same to her lips and fingers "I didn't know you would taste so good Draco" she crawled up to his face and pressed her lips against his, not caring that he would taste himself on her tongue, he moaned and pulled her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist so he could ravage her mouth as he waited for his hardened member to calm itself "You do know I was right when I said no girl will be able to satisfy you"

"After that performance I definitely agree with you" he chuckled breathlessly "No girl in the Slytherin house would ever have the confidence to do what you just did"

"That's a good thing, I take pride in how I pleasure a man, I don't want anyone else being better than me" she kissed his lips before standing up, pulling her bra and blouse back on "we should head to the common room before we get in trouble for being out too late"

"I would rather stay here for a little longer" replied Draco

"You know if we leave now I might be nice enough to repeat this little moment again in your room" he was up in a second, opening the closet door and dragging her to his bedroom so he could enjoy another extreme orgasm

* * *

 **A/N: Tada its done, this is the beginning of their lust filled relationship where they begin to obsess over each other since no one could satisfy them like they could to each other, their not going to date until fourth year so for now its going to be lust and that's it. The sex won't be until fourth year too so please be patient. Anyway I don't know when the next chapter will be since I do Tafe and need to do homework but they will be posted soon enough...CHOW!**

 **p.s: I know they are thirteen but I live in a place where people are loosing their virginities at age twelve and back in those times it did not matter what age you were, don't worry they will not be doing the "do" until they are fifteen but they will be doing kinky things until then.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: sooo it's been a while he he...please don't kill me. this is a small chapter but hopefully I will have more motivation to continue this. Now I apologise for the sexual chapter, i forgot that other countries aren't like Australia so no more sexual stuff until their of the right age...there may or may not be hints and talks about sexual stuff but i will not write scenes like my previous chapter- ALRIGHT! no more rambling let the story continue**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters/ scenes, I do however own Ariel and everything that stems from her**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

The following day Draco woke up feeling extremely pleased and stress free, the night he just shared with Ariel was too amazing to express with mere words, the things that girl could do with her mouth and hands…just thinking about it gave him the shivers. Breathing deeply he turned over onto his side expecting to see a half-naked Ariel only to see she was nowhere in sight, he shot up quickly after his brain registered her disappearance. Was this a common thing for her to leave the next morning to not deal with a clingy boy, not that he would be clingy but still, instead of dwelling on depressing thoughts, he slid off his bed and dragged himself over to his dresser. "Huh, what's this" he picked up a folded up not that was perched on top of his dresser, it had to Draco scrawled messily across the front

 _Dear Draco_

 _I apologize for my horrible handwriting but I never really cared, anyway, before you get pissy about waking up without me being there don't, I woke up early so I could head to the library before a shit load of people came flooding in. I wanted to grab a few books and start reading them as I ate, sorry if you thought I ditched you this morning but I was going to do this before we even shared our night of kinkiness_

 _Speaking about kinkiness, when we are alone I would like to talk to you about that, and it's not going to be me telling you that it was a mistake and I don't wont to do it again-after you gave me multiple blinding orgasms that made me scream loudly, I think I might grow an obsession with your skilled hands. When you wake up come down to breakfast because you must be hungry after nights rigorous foreplay_

 _From Ariel Potter_

The Malfoy heir chuckled at her interesting choice of words and shook his head at how he thought she ditched him, he really needed to stop being such a pessimist. Quickly grabbing his choice of clothing for the day he hurried into the males bathroom and cleaned himself before getting dressed and heading to the great hall for breakfast. Walking through the great hall he spotted Ariel sitting alone at the Slytherin table, a few books were littered across the table, her eyes were focused on the small dancing lights dancing before her, where those lights came from he had no idea. "Mind telling me why you are focusing on these strange lights" Ariel jumped in surprise, her concentration disappearing along with the lights

"Jesus Dragon you scared the hell out of me" she grabbed her chest to calm her breathing

"I was not trying to be scary, I just asked a question" he slid in beside her and looked at the book covers "Wandless magic? Advance transfiguration? Inventing your own charms? What in the world are you trying to do? These are all Seventh year books"

"I have had these crazy idea's going through my head that I really wanted to see if I could achieve them, a week ago I asked Professor McGonagall if it was possible to transfigure your wand and she said it was but it was only possible by using wandless magic since I can't cast a spell on my own wand whilst using it"

"It takes years to build the strength to be able to use wandless magic"

"Eh accidental magic is a form of wandless magic, when I first started I just had to remember what I felt when I did accidental magic and go from there"

"Sounds difficult"

"It is" she sighed heavily

"So what was with those dancing lights?" he asked, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice he grabbed as he sat down

"Oh that? I was trying out a new spell I made, it's not a useful spell but if I could make those dancing lights larger and cooler I could host the most amazing parties ever"

"So that is why you are reading 'Inventing you own spell'?" she nodded

"Yep, it says that every great spell inventor started off creating silly little charms then broadening their horizon to more useful spells"

"You care more about your crazy idea's than you do with your classes" he shot her a teasing smirk

"And yet I succeed in most of them…except history of magic and Muggle studies, their my sleeping classes" she pulled her books into a pile and moved them to the side so she could turn her body to him "Changing the subject I think it's the perfect time to talk about last night since no one is close enough to hear us" she said, motioning to the other Slytherin students who were at other ends of the table, Draco and Ariel usually sat in the middle

"Why do you want to talk about it…is it to compliment me on my prowess of a lover and body worshipper" he smirked at her giggle

"No I think I did that enough last night" she shook her head before becoming somewhat serious "I just wanted to say, thanks…you didn't use me then toss me aside and that means a lot to me" Draco sat perfectly still, his mind trying to process what she had just said

"What? Why would you think I would use you" he lamely asked

"Your known as a player and though I am your friend the fear of being used by you is still there" she spoke guiltily "I don't want to keep getting hurt by people but…" she looked off to the side with pink stained cheeks "you make me feels things that no one has ever done and I don't know what it is but…I want to continue feeling that" Draco stayed silent, thinking over what she had said, this was something he had been wanting to hear from her for quite a while but, he wanted to show her that he wouldn't use her for her body. Sighing he grabbed her chin and gently turned her head so she was facing him

"I'm sorry if I make you feel like I would use you but I wouldn't, I'm not an idiot"

"Sure" she gave him a small smirk

"Don't give me the sass Ari I'm being serious" he leaned in so their noses were touching "I'm going to prove to you that I'm not a stupid Muggle that would toss you away like trash " her serious face moulded into a seductive smirk

"Bring it on Draco, we will just have to see if you're telling the truth" Draco chuckled deeply before kissing her roughly, wanting this to last before everyone else woke up

* * *

Ariel was walking beside Draco and the Slytherin gang towards the Quidditch pitch, today was the day Gryffindor was to go against Hufflepuff "we finally get to watch Cedric play Quidditch" Daphne giggled alongside Ariel and her younger sister Astoria

"I wish you were playing today Draco" Astoria looked up at the tall blonde shyly, a small blush growing from her cheeks

"It is such a sad day for all Malfoy fans" Ariel sighed dramatically, placing the back of her hand against forehead "luckily we can all be distracted by Cedric's rippling muscles and devilishly handsome face"

"mmmm I'd have to agree with you there Ari" Daphne hooked her arm with the female Potter and skipped to the stands

"Girls" Blaise sighed but smiled as he watched the girls walk away

"I don't think Diggory is that good looking" Draco growled angrily, his arms crossed and fist clenched tightly as he watched Ariel giggled to Daphne about the Hufflepuff seeker

"Don't worry Draco" the blonde tensed when he felt Pansy stroked his arm "you'll always be the most handsome boy to me"

"Lay off Pansy!" Theo shouted "You creep everyone out with your obsession with Malfoy"

"Shut up Theo!" Pansy huffed and dragged Millicent away, they both scoffed at Ariel when she ran back towards the males with her clothes completely soaked

"What happened to you?" Blaise asked

"I forgot it was raining so I didn't bring an umbrella" she looked up at Draco with a pout "can I stand with you under yours" the blonde sighed and pulled the childish girl closer to his side "Thank you!" she smiled and hugged him

"Yeah yeah just stay close so you don't get wet"

"Yes sir" they both held onto the Umbrella as the wind tried to blow it away, its coldness nipping at their cheeks and nose "I regret coming here" Ariel muttered as they sat down with the rest of their gang

"Then you wouldn't be able to cheer your brother on" reminded Draco

"True…let's just hope he uses his amazing seeker prowess to speed the match up" she strained her ears to hear the cheering crowd as they battled against the loud thunder and howling wind. She watched as various people of red and yellow mount their brooms, her eyes zoomed in on a boy with raggedy black hair and round glasses constantly being splattered with rain "come on Harry…you can win this" she whispered, glad that the storm would drown out her voice so not even Draco-who was so close to her that there was no space between them-could hear

A flash of lightning signalled the beginning of the match, both teams kicked off the ground and flew in various directions. Harry rose fast into the air and immediately turned his attention on searching for the golden snitch, his skin was soaked and frozen and it was difficult to see his team-mates let alone the tiny golden object flying across the field, yellow and red flew past his view in blurred images. Ariel watched as her brother almost got hit by bludgers and players alike, she could tell that Woods called for a time out but for what reason she didn't know, the rain was so thick that she had to squint for most of the game to see. "I can't see a damn thing…"she muttered "I can see more of the stands than the game itself" she scanned through each houses stands before she froze as she looked at the topmost empty row, there sat and enormous shaggy black dog staring up at Harry who was staring back at it, she gasped as she saw Harry's hands slipped slightly and his Nimbus drop a few feet "Harry" she gasped lightly, her hands wrapped around Draco's arm tightened slightly, causing him to look down at her

"Are you ok?" he asked, frowning when he saw the worried expression on her usual mischievous face

"Yeah just…not liking the weather" he nodded but knew she wasn't telling the whole truth, he really wouldn't care if Potter got injured or worse but he didn't want a mopey Ariel

The female Potter watched as Harry zoomed towards what she thought was the Snitch, the rain whipped passed him as he urged his nimbus to fly faster only to stop when an eerie silence fell over the stadium, the wind blew as strong as ever but the ever present howl was gone, she felt as though she had gone deaf. Ariel shivered as a familiar wave of cold settled inside her "D-Draco…"

"Yeah…" he muttered back, feeling equally frightened of the horrible feeling

"We got trouble..." she whispered and as though her words were calling them, at least a hundred Dementors flew down from the grey sky above, searching for their target. She stiffened when she heard someone screaming inside her head

 _'_ _Not Harry, Not Ariel, please not my children!'_

 _'_ _Stand aide, you silly girl…stand aside, now…'_

 _'_ _not my children, please no, take me, kill me instead…'_

She felt numb, her mind shut down as the screams continued, she did not feel Draco shaking her or when he pulled her to his chest to protect her from the Dementor that was sucking the happiness away from her…was she going to die?

 _'_ _Not my children! Please…have mercy…have mercy'_ A shrill laugh boomed through her mind, the woman was screaming and soon Ariels succumbed to the darkness

* * *

"Is she alright!?"

"Stop shouting she's waking up"

Ariel groaned when the sun shone through her closed eyes, she thought about what happened to make her feel this way…black hooded figues…screaming…gasp! Her eyes shot open. "Thank god your awake!" she looked to the side to see thick bushy hair

"Hermione?"

"We were scared when Harry fell and was taken to Madam Pomfrey but then we saw Professor Snape carrying you in…"

"What happened to Harry?" she hastily asked, the fear for her brother overriding any and all other thoughts

"He woke up an hour before you, the headmaster saved him from the Dementors, he was pretty upset that he lost the match" Ron replied, she looked to the side and saw a sleeping Harry, his arm wrapped up and cradled against his chest, she sighed in relief when she saw he was fine "How are you feeling? Sorry we weren't there to help you"

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine now"

"What happened…all we know is that you were attacked by a Dementor"

"I heard screaming…and I woman's voice, I think I heard my mother's voice…I heard the night my parents were killed" she gasped as she remembered what she saw before "I saw a huge black dog in the stands! Right before the Dementors came"

"You saw the black omen!" Ron gasped

"Ariel you know that Professor Trelawney's predictions are always wrong"

"No Hermione I swear I saw it…" she shot back, though this time it was with less conviction

"You probably imagined it when the Dementor attacked you" she sighed and nodded "well get some rest, Madam Pomfrey said you and Harry have to stay in here for the rest of the weekend" she groaned, loudly "We can talk when both you and Harry get out"

"See ya later Ari" she waved to Ron and Hermione and watched them walk passed Draco who strolled in casually

"Hello little Miss Faints alot" she chuckled at the strange nick name

"I do not faint a lot"

"Could have fooled me" the blonde shrugged "How are you feeling Ari?" his expression had turned serious

"I feel tired and depressed but other than that I'm fine"

"I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything to stop the Dementor from sucking the life out of you" he looked down at the sheets and fiddled with them slightly

"Nooo don't give me that guilty look, were third years, we aren't supposed to learn the Patronus Charm until our six year, there was nothing you could do" she grabbed one of his hands and held it tightly

"Spirits I felt so useless, I had to hold you so you wouldn't fall and wait for Professor Snape to do the damn spell"

"That's still something, thank you Draco" she pulled his hand towards her and kissed his knuckle softly "Sooo do I still have detention?"

"Yes but Snape said we can do it when you are allowed to leave here" she groaned

"Yaaaaaay…" she drawled "Well nothing I can do about it now, I just have to enjoy my time here before it's back to boring classes and detention, you can either stay here with me or go hang out with the cooler less stuck in bed people"

"I brought chess so we can play a game or two until I have to leave" she nodded enthusiastically and helped him set up the game, hopefully Harry would wake up after he left, she really didn't need an argument happening

* * *

 **A/N: Tada! I know short chapter please don't hurt me. Hopefully I will have the motivation to do more chapters and continue this. I have the cool stuff happening in Goblet of Fire so I'm getting through this one, then the EPICNESS can BEGIN!**

 **SCREAMINGTOMCAT OUT! 3**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello my fellow readers, I AM BACK! sort of, i mean i've done this chapter but the next one could be three months away, it depends on how lazy i am, this is shorter than the other chapters but that's cause i'm trying to get back into the swing of writing**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the harry Potter franchise, i do however own Ariel and anything that stems from her**

 **please enjoy!**

* * *

Harry and Ariel were forced to stay in the hospital wing for the rest of the weekend as ordered by Madam Pomfrey, neither argued nor complained as that meant no classes. They both had a stream of visitors of both Gryffindor's and Slytherin's-at different times since neither house wanted to be in the same room together-all wanting to cheer the twins up, Hagrid sent them a bung and earwiggy flowers that looked like yellow cabbages, even Ginny had come to give Harry a gift that was a get well card that sang shrilly, Ariel was so annoyed by the singing that she snatched It away from Harry and put it under a bowel of fruit.

Draco came as often as he could, much to Harry's annoyance. Sometimes the other members of the Slytherin power team would show up but it was mostly Draco. They would often chat or play a few games of chess that Ariel kept in her bedside cupboard. She hadn't told him or anyone about the Grim and neither did Harry, they knew that Ron would panic and Hermione and Draco would scoff at such superstitions. The twins were fearing for their lives as it had now appeared twice and both times were followed by near fatal accidents, the first time being they were both nearly run over by the knight bus and the second was the Dementor attack, was the Grim going to keep haunting them until both of them were killed? It was bad enough that the twins were constantly attacked by the Dementors, it was like it was the robed demons job to humiliate them, everyone said they were horrible but no one collapses every time they went near one…no one else hears echoes in their head of their dying parents.

Ever since she heard her father's screams she could rarely get to sleep-less so than usual- and never wanted to hear it again, unfortunately the Dementors had other plans, as they sucked out her happiness she would hear things from her father trying to protect her to the shrill and evil cackle of Lord Voldemort before fully sinking into dreams of clammy, rotted hands and petrified pleading, she would wake up soon after only to dwell again on the sounds of her father's voice, she had her brother that could sympathies with her as he heard their mothers cries of agony in his dreams, and he too woke up with clammy skin and darkened skin around the eyes

It was truly a relief to be able to leave the hospital ward on Monday, even if they had to return to classes, the female Potter missed the noise and bustle of school and the distraction it gave, she was even glad about the annoying feelings she had as she watched Draco tease her brother about him falling off his broom, she had to hit him a few times when he got a little too into his imitations in potions class "Oh come one Ari I was only joking!" Draco cried as he chased after an annoyed and angry Ariel

"I deal with you teasing and insults towards my brother but you went too far when you decided to fun of my brother nearly dying right in front of me"

"I won't tease him about it when you are around ok?" he said as he managed to catch up to the female Potter

"How about you won't tease him about it at all" she stopped at the door of DADA and turned towards the Malfoy heir "I am your friend Draco but remember I can make your life a living hell" Draco eyes widened and he held his hands up in surrender

"Whoa calm down Ari it's harmless fun" he put his hands on her shoulders to calm her as she glared at him "I know you care about Harry more than anyone in this world and I swear to Merlin that you are the most patient girl I know to ignore my constant teasing and mocking towards your brother and your Griffindork friends so….I won't mock Harry about his near death experience again ok" Ariel sighed and gave him a nod

"Fine"

"But I'm not going to stop teasing him just because you say so, I still hate his guts" she chuckled and flicked him on the forehead

"Let's head into class, with luck we will only have to deal with Snape in detention and Potions and not DADA aswell" Draco laughed and followed Ariel into the classroom where Professor Lupin sat at the very front, he looked as though he had been ill, his robes were hanging more loosely on his body and there were dark shadows beneath his eyes that proved he had barely gotten a wink of sleep in all the time he had been absent from teaching. However, he still continued to smile as he watched his students take their seats and complain to him about Snape's behaviour towards them whilst he was away

"It's not fair, he was only filling in, why should he set us homework?"

"We don't know anything about werewolves-"

"-two rolls of parchment!" the students complaints were endless

"Did you tell Professor Snape we haven't covered them yet?" Lupin asked, frowning slightly

"Yes but he said we were really behind-" the complaints continued

"-he wouldn't listen"

 **"** **-** TWO ROLLS OF PARCHMENT!" Professor Lupin's frown turned into a smile at the look of indignation on everyone's face

"Don't worry, I'll speak to Professor Snape, you don't have to do the essay"

"Oh no!" Hermione cried out, looking very disappointed "I've already finished it!"

"Well you may give it to me anyway and I will mark it for you" Lupin replied

The class had a very enjoyable lesson, Professor Lupin had brought along a glass box containing a Hinkypunk, a little one-legged creature who seemed as though he was made of wisps of smoke and looked rather frail and harmless looking. "Lures travellers into bogs" Said Professor Lupin as they took notes "You notice the lantern dangling from his hand? Hops ahead, people follow the light then-" He stopped as the Hinkypunk made a horrible squelching noise against the glass

"Oh that sounded nasty" Ariel muttered to Daphne, she usually sat next to Draco but Daphne begged her to sit next to her so Malfoy sat next to Blaise

Once the bell rang she gathered up her things and headed for the door "Wait a moment, Harry, Ariel" Lupin called out from his desk "I'd like a word"

"I'll talk to you later Daph" the eldest Greengrass nodded and waved goodbye as she left, the female Potter turned around and watched Professor Lupin covering the Hinkypunk's box with a cloth

"I heard about the match" said Lupin as he turned back to his desk to put a pile of books into his briefcase "and I'm sorry about the broomstick, is there any chance of fixing it?"

"No" Harry frowned "the tree smashed it to bits" Lupin sighed

"They planted the Whomping Willow the same year that I arrived at Hogwarts, people used to play a game, trying to get near enough to touch the trunk, in the end a boy called Davey Gudgeon nearly lost and eye and we were forbidden to go near it, no broomstick would have a chance" the professor was trying to cheer the boy wonder up but was having no effect

"Did you hear about the Dementors too?" Ariel asked with difficulty, thoughts of Harry falling off his broomstick and the dying screams of her father flashing through her mind

"Yea I did, I don't think any of us have seen Professor Dumbledore that angry, they have been growing restless for some time…furious at his refusal to let them inside the grounds…I suppose they were the reason you both fainted?" Lupin asked

"Yes" the twins replied

"Why?" Harry asked "Why do they affect us like that? Are we just-?"

"It has nothing to do with weakness" Lupin interjected sharply, as though he knew what Harry was about to say "The Dementors affect you both worse than the others because there are horrors in your past that the others do not have" Ariel looked to the ground, a frown marring her face "Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk the earth, they infest the darkness, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope and happiness out of the air around them, even Muggles feel their presence, though they can't see them, get too near a Dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you , the Dementor itself are soulless and evil, you'll be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life, and the worst that has happened to you, Harry, Ariel, is enough to make anyone fall of their broom or faint, you have nothing to feel ashamed of"

"When they get near me-" Ariel looked from the floor and stared at Lupin's desk "I can hear Voldemort murdering my dad"

"I hear him killing mum" Harry spoke shortly after, Lupin went to grab the children's shoulders but thought better of it and pulled back "Why did they have to come to the match?"

"They're getting hungry" Lupin said coolly as he shut his briefcase with a snap "Dumbledore won't let them into the school, so their supply of human prey has dried up…I don't think they could resist the large crowd around the Quidditch pitch, all that excitement…emotions running high…it was their idea of a feast"

"Azkaban must be terrible" Lupin nodded grimly to Harry words

"The fortress is set on a tiny island, way out to sea but they don't need walls and water to keep the prisoners in, not when they're all trapped inside their own heads, incapable of a single cheerful thought, most of them go mad within weeks"

"But Sirius Black escaped from there" Ariel said slowly "He got away…" Lupin's briefcase dropped to the ground at the mention of Sirius' name

"Yes" he grabbed his briefcase and stood back up "Black must have found a way to fight them, I wouldn't have believed it possible…Dementors are supposed to drain a wizard of his powers if he is left with them too long…"

"You made that Dementor on the train back off" Harry spoke suddenly

"There are…certain defenses one can use" Lupin replied "But there was only one Dementor on the train, the more there are, the more difficult it becomes to resist"

"What defenses" Ariel asked "Can you teach us?" she really did not want a repeat of the other two times, she never wanted to hear her father's scream of pain again

"I don't pretend to be an expert at fighting Dementors, Ariel, quite the contrary-"

"But if the Dementors come to another Quidditch match we need to be able to fight them" Ariel cut in, determined to know how to stop the vile creatures that seemed to love humiliating her and her brother. Lupin looked at the twins for a brief moment before sighing

"Well…all right, I'll try and help but it'll have to wait until next term, I'm afraid I have a lot to do before the holidays, I chose a very inconvenient time to fall ill"

"That's ok Professor, as long as Harry and I are able to defend ourselves when the next attack comes we can wait" Ariel grabbed her brothers hand and dragged him out of the room when she noticed Lupin looking really tired

* * *

All of the Slytherin house saw how much happier Ariel was now that she was able to stop hearing father dying, she could handle the constant nightmares she has had, she's had them since-well she didn't know the last time she didn't have nightmares-but she couldn't handle her parents screaming, she was grateful to Professor Lupin more than he could ever imagine, she could now watch her brothers Quidditch match without worrying that he was going to fall off his broom.

Two weeks before the big game, the castle was buzzing as Christmas was in the air, every bit of the castle was decorated in holiday cheer and all the students were discussing their plans for Christmas. Ron and Hermione decided to stay at school for various reasons though secretly it was to keep Harry and Ariel company since they have nowhere to go for Christmas, even if they were to go home the Dursley's wouldn't be a the train station to pick them up, they don't care about the teens enough to take time out of their lavishing their son with gifts to grab them

Unfortunately for the twins there was one last trip to Hogsmeade before Christmas break began "We can do all our Christmas shopping there!" Hermione cheered happily, ignoring Harry's and Ariel's bored glances as they were unable to go on the trip, Mrs McGonagall knew what her Animagus form looked like so she wouldn't be able to sneak around "Mum and Dad would really love those Toothflossing Stringmints from Honeydukes!"

"Well at least someone is happy about this trip" Ariel muttered to Harry who snorted and continued to read _Which Broomsticks_ he borrowed from Wood "Well I'm going to my common room to sulk and maybe whine Draco's ear off"

"I hope that actually happens" Ariel giggled at her brothers mumbled comment and ruffled his hair before she left


	20. Chapter 20

**This is a long chapter and doesn't have Draco in it at all, its Ariel hanging out with her brother. I don't think every chapter should be just Draco and Ariel because there is a SHIT TON of stories like that, I also want to keep it as 3rd person because first person POV's can get confusing if they keep changing and i like to show the feelings of all the main characters I am focusing on and POV's make that annoying.**

 **Please Enjoy**

* * *

On Saturday morning, all the students who got permission left for Hogsmead, leaving the Potter twins to wander Hogwarts alone "Pssst-Harry! Ariel!" the twins turned around on the stairs leading to the Gryffindor to see Fred and George peering out at them from behind a statue of a humpbacked, one eyes witch

"What are you doing?"" Harry asked curiously "How come you two aren't going to Hogsmead?"

"Did you get in trouble again?" Ariel teased "And without me too"

"We always get in trouble Ari" George shot back with a smirk "we would never dream of leaving you out of a prank"

"We've come to give you a bit of festive cheer before we go" Fred said with a mysterious wink "Come in here…" the twins followed them down a flight of stairs and into their secret party room they found at the beginning of the year. They pushed the twins onto the couch and present an old worn parchment "Early Christmas present for you Potter twins"

"What's that supposed to be?" Harry asked

"This, harry is the secret of your success" Said George

"It's a wrench, giving this to you two" Fred sighed dramatically "but we decided last night, your needs are greater than ours"

"Besides we know it off by heart" George waved his hand in front of his face, as if it was nothing "we bequeath it to you, we don't really need it anymore"

"And what do we need with a bit of old parchment?" Ariel asked, leaning towards Harry to look at the blank parchment in his hands

"A bit of old parchment!" Fred cried in shock "Explain George…"

"Well…when we were in our first year, Ariel-young, carefree innocent…"

"Sooo not innocent" Ariel cut off "and you can attest to that"

"Please don't talk about that when I'm around Ari" Harry groaned

"Anyway, we got into a spot of bother with Filch" Fred continued

"We let off a Dungbomb in the corridor and it upset him for some reason-"

"So he hauled s off to his office and started threatening us with the usual-"

"-detention-"

"-Disembowelment-"

"And we couldn't help noticing a drawer in one of his filing cabinets marked _Confiscated and highly dangerous_ "

"Don't tell me-" Harry said with a grin beginning to form on his face

"Well, what would you have done?" Fred shot back "George caused a diversion by dropping another Dungbomb, I whipped the drawer open and grabbed-this" he pointed to the parchment

"It's not as bad as it sounds, you know" George continued "we don't reckon Filch ever found out how to work, he probably suspected what it was, though, or he wouldn't have confiscated it"

"And you know how to work it?" asked Ariel

"Oh yes" Fred grinned "This little beauty's taught us more than all the teacher in this school"

"You're winding me up" said Harry

"Oh are we?" George said smirking, he took out his wand, touched the parchment lightly and said "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" and immediately after he spoke, thin ink lines began to spread across the parchment from where George's wand touched, they formed words that began to blossom across the top in great, green cursive words that said:

 _Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs_

 _Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_

 _Are proud to present_

 _THE MARAUDER'S MAP_

It was a map showing everything in Hogwarts castle and grounds, right down to the tiny detail. But the most remarkable thing was the tiny ink dots moving around it, each labelled with a name in minuscule writing, Professor Dumbledore was pacing in his study, Peeves the poltergeist was currently bouncing around the trophy room and Filches cat, Mrs Norris was prowling the second floor "Hey this shows every secret passageways in the castle" Ariel looked at the wins in betrayal "why did you never show me this!"

"We didn't want you telling Slytherin…"

"Anyway, this passage here-" Fred pointed to one of the secret passages "- leads right into Hogsmeade, there are seven in all, Now Filch knows about these four-" he pointed them out "-but we're sure we're the only ones who know about these, don't bother with the one behind the mirror on the fourth floor, we used it until last winter, but it's caved in-completely blocked, and we don't reckon anyone's ever used this one, because the Whomping Willow's planted right over the entrance, but this one here, this one leads right into the cellar of Honeydukes, we've used it loads of times, and as you might've noticed, the entrance is right through that door" he pointed to a door to the right of them

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs" sighed George, patting the heading of the map "we owe them so much"

"Noble men, working tirelessly to help a new generation of law-breakers"

"Right, don't forget to wipe it after you've used it"

"Or anyone can read it

"Just type it and say 'mischief managed!' and it'll go blank"

"So young Harry, not so innocent Ariel" Said Fred in an almost perfect impression of Percy "mind you behave yourselves

"See you in Honeydukes" the ginger twins winked and left the room, the raven twins looked at each other then gazed down at the wondrous map in the male Potters hand, they watched the tiny ink with Mrs Norris' name above tiny a cartoonish cat turn left and pause to sniff at something at the floor

The twins were riddled with excitement but Harry had a small amount of hesitation flow through his mind, Mr Weasley's voice floating through him memory _"never trust anything that can think for itself, if you can't see where it keeps its brain"_ this map was one of those dangerous objects Mr Weaseley had been warning against, but then again, he only wanted to use it to get into Hogsmeade, it wasn't as though he wanted to steal anything or attack anyone (he should make sure Ariel never used it without him…she wouldn't use it wisely at all) and Fred and George had been using it for years without anything horrible happening…

"What do you think we should do?" Ariel asked finally, she had allowed Harry to have his moment of deep thoughts but she was becoming impatient, she wanted to go to Hogsmeade and he was wasting time

Harry traced the secret passage to Honeydukes with his finger "We're going" he rolled up the map and stuffed it inside his robes, he grabbed Ariel's hand and dragged her to the door of the classroom. He opened it a couple of inches and looked outside, when he saw no one was there he very carefully egdged out of the room with his sister following closely behind and slipped behind the statue of the one-eyes witch

"Well this in uncomfortable" Ariel muttered into Harried chest as they were pressed together since there wasn't a lot of room behind the statue

"Don't think about it" replied Harry, he pulled the map out again and to both the twins surprises, saw a new ink figure appear with Harry Potter above it, it was standing exactly where the real Potter was and was tapping on the statue with his wand

"Give it a try" Harry nodded and pulled out his want, he did as the cartoon Harry had done

"Nothing happened" Ariel huffed and pointed to the map

"You didn't watch the whole thing" they watched a speech bubble appear and inside it said _'Dissendium'_ "Now try"

Harry nodded once again and tapped the statue, this time whispering Dissendium as he did so. Immediately after, the statue's hump opened wide enough to fit a thin person "Keep close to me" Harry ordered his sister, she nodded and watched her brother push himself forwards, she followed headfirst and slid down what she thought was a stone slide.

"Watch out!" She yelled to her brother who no doubt was at the end of the slide, after a short moment she landed on cold, damp earth.

"Are you alright?" Harry side in front of her, now standing up after he had moved out of the way, she nodded and let him help her up "Lumos!" he lit his want up and saw the they were in a very narrow passageway with a low ceiling and an earthy ground and walls, he raised the map up to the light and uttered the passphrase "Mischief managed!" the map went blank, he folded it and put it back in his robe and pulled his sister with him as they set off.

The passage reminded them of a maze with all the twists and turns, or that of a burrow of a giant rabbit "How long is this passageway" Ariel whispered

"I think we're almost out, the floor is rising" panting, he encouraged Ariel to walk faster, his face felt holt and his feet were cold, he wanted to be out of here as soon as possible. What he thought was ten minutes later, they came to the floor of some worn stone steps "Careful, they're steps here" Ariel nodded and began to carefully climb after him, she forgot how many steps she walk up, a hundred steps, a thousand, she was almost about to give up when he head Harry gasp, she saw that his head hit something hard

"A door?" Harry nodded as he massaged his head, listening and hoping that no one was on the other side, when he couldn't hear any sound above him he, very slowly, pushed the trapdoor open and peeked over the edge "Where are we"

"It looks like a cellar" he looked around and saw that the room was full of wooden crates and boxes, shortly after he climbed out and pulled his sister up after him, he shut the door and noticed that it blending into the floor perfectly.

The twins crept slowly towards the wooden staircase that spiraled upwards, as they climbed they could hear voices and a tinkle of a bell and the opening and shutting of a door "What do we do?" Ariel whispered as softly as she could only to shut her mouth when she heard a door open

"And get another box of jelly slugs, dear, they've nearly cleaned out" said a woman's voice, followed by a pair of feet coming down the staircase, the twins panicked and leaped behind an enormous crate and waited for the footsteps to pass, when they heard the shifting of boxes they took their change and quickly but silent dodged out of their hiding place and raced up the stairs, they reached the door at the top of the stairs and slipped through, they found themselves behind the counter of Honeydukes, they crawled under the bench and stood up like nothing happened

They were surprised that no one saw them as the inn was crowded with Hogwarts students, not a single person spared the duo a second glance. They shuffled around people who were perusing through the many sweets that were perched upon shelves upon shelves, they were the most succulent looking sweets they had ever seen, creamy chunks of nougat, shimmering pink squares of coconut ice, fat, honey-coloured toffees, hundreds of different kinds of chocolate in neat rows, to the left of them was a large barrel of Every Flavour Beans

They managed to squeeze themselves through a crowd of sixth-years and saw Ron and Hermione standing underneath a sign that said 'Unusual Tastes', they were examining a tray of blood-flavoured lollipops, though that was strange as they were not creatures that enjoyed that tastes, they were there for werewolves, vampires and even some animagus' who have carnivorous formes, Ariel liked to get her friends to buy them sometimes and lick them when she was a lion, since you become more animalistic in nature she enjoyed them as it reminded her of the taste of raw meat which she didn't like the taste of when she returned to her human form.

The twins snuck up behind their friends and listened to their conversation "Urgh, no Harry wouldn't eat that, they're for vampires" Hermione said

"Ariel might" Ron replied "how about these" he shoved a jar of Cockroach Clusters under Hermione's nose

"Definitely not" Hermione and Ron jumped when they heard Harry's voice, they turned around and saw the twins

"Harry, Ariel!" Hermione squealed "What are you doing here? How-How did you?"

"Wow!" Ron said in an awe inspired voice "You've learnt to Apparate!"

Ariel snorted loudly "Course we haven't!" said Harry, he dropped his voice and leaned in so the students around them couldn't hear and told them about the Marauder's Map

Ron scowled "How come Fred and George never gave it to _me_!" Ron complained "I'm their brother"

"They like me more" Ariel teased, earning her a punch from Ron

"They aren't keeping it" Hermione cut in "He's going to hand it in to Professor McGonagall, aren't you, Harry?" Ariel snatched the Map and stuffed it into her bra

"No he isn't" she dared the trio to try to grab it

"Are you mad?" Ron growled "Hand in something that good"

"If I hand it in, I'll have to say where I got it! Filch would know Fred and George nicked it" Harry shot back, not wanting to snitch on his friends

"But what about Sirius Black?" Hermione hissed "He could be using one of the passages on that map to get into the castle! The teachers have to know!"

"He can't be getting in through the passages" said Harry quickly, hoping to stop Hermione rant "There are seven secret tunnels on the map right? Fred and George reckon Filch already knows about four of them, and the other three, one of them's caved in, so no one can get through it, one of them got the Whomping Willow planted over the entrance so you can't get out of it, and the one we just came through—well—it's really hard to see the entrance to it down in the cellar, so ,unless he knew I was there…" Harry trailed off, what if Black knew that the passage was there?

Ron cleared his throat and pointed to noticed pinned to the inside of the sweetshop door

 ** _BY ORDER OF THE MINITRY OF MAGIC_**

 ** _Customers are reminded that until further notice, Dementors will be patrolling the streets of Hogsmeade every night after sundown. This measure has been put in place for the safety of Hogsmeade residents and will be lifted unpon the recapture of Sirius Black. It is therefore advisable that you complete your shopping before nightfall_**

 ** _Merry Christmas!_**

"See?" said Ron "I'd like to see Black try and break into Honeydukes with Dementors swarming all over the village. Anyway, Hermione, the Honeydukes owners would hear a break in, wouldn't they? They live over the shop!"

Hermione sighed heavily "Yes but—but—" she struggled to find a problem "Look, Harry and Ariel shouldn't be coming into Hogsmeade, they haven't got a signed form! If anyone gihds out, they'll be in so much trouble! And it's not nightfall yet, what if Sirius Black turns up today? Now?"

Ariel scoffed, feeling irritated with the goody two shoes, she loves the girl but it gets too much sometimes "Seriously Hermione, I turn into a massive as fucking lion, he attacks me and I will tear out his throat…wow that was dark, anyway Black would have a hard time finding us in this place" she motioned through the frosty window and the swirling snow that stopped you from seeing two feet in front of you

"Come one Hermione, it's Christmas, the Potters deserve a break" Ron pleaded the curly haired girl

"Are you going to report us?" Harry challenged her, grinning, he knew that she wouldn't because they were friends

Hermione stuttered "Oh of course not, but honestly Harry-"

Ron cut her off "Seen the Fizzing Whizzbees, Harry, and the Jelly Slugs? Ariel" he grabbed the twins and pulled them over to a couple of barrels "And the Acid Pops? Fred gave me one of those when I was seven-it burnt a hole right through my tongue, I remember Mum walloping him with her broomstick" he glared at the Acid Pop box "reckon Fred'd take a bit of Cockroach Cluster if I told him they were peanuts?"

"Please do it" Ariel said with a giggle

After Ron and Hermione paid for all of their sweets the four of them walked through Honeydukes for a drink to warm their frozen bones. Harry shivered and snuggled into his sisters side as she emanated warmth, they both forgot to bring a warm cloak so they had to rely on each other. Ron and Hermione continued to argue with each other on where to go next, Ron had gotten irritated and dragged the group to a small in, inside was extremely crowded, noisy but warm. The bartender was a curvy woman with a beautiful face with the patience of an angel as she served a bunch of rowdy men wanted to get into her pants "That's Madam Rosmerta" said Ron "I'll get the drinks, shall I?" he rushed off to flirt with the bartender, the other three made their way to the back of room in case a teacher walked in for a drink.

"I love this place, I can see a shit ton of Hogwarts students making out" Ariel pointed to what she needed the suck off corner because everyone's faces were attached and weren't separating for air

Ron came back five minutes later carrying four foaming tankards of hot Butterbeer "Happy Christmas!" he shouted happily, he raised his tankard and drank deeply, sighing to himself at the delicious taste

"Oooh this is nice" Ariel hummed, she licked the froth of her lips and looked to the door, she nearly choked on her own spit "Shit"

"What?" Harry asked, she pointed to the door and they saw Professors McGonagall and Flitwick walk through the door followed shortly by Hagrid who was in deep conversation with Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic, Harry gasped and shoved his sisters head down and then pulled her under the table with him. Above them, Hermione whispered the Mobiliarbus spell which caused the Christmas tree beside their table to rise a few inches off the ground and moved over to the right so they would be hidden from the teachers. They ordered their drinks and stood before Rosmerta

"Thank you Rosmerta m'dear" Fudge said "Lovely to see you again, I must say, have one yourself won't you? Come and join us…"

"Well, thank you very much, Minister" the Potter twins saw the glittering heels of the bartender march away and come back again, their hearts felt like they were beating out of their chests, they hoped to Merlin that they wouldn't be caught "So what brings you to this neck of the woods Minister?"

Fudge's pudgy body twisted in his chair as though he was checking for eavesdroppers "What else, m'dear but Sirius Black? I daresay you heard what happened up at the school at Halloween?" the twins froze, their ears straining to each the conversation over the loud chatter of the inn

"I did hear a rumour" Rosmerta said in an equally quiet voice

"Did you tell the whole pub Hagrid?" Professor McGonagall scolded

"Do you think Black's still in the area Minister?" Rosmerta whispered

"I'm sure of it" Fudge replied

Rosmerta said with a tight voice "You know that Dementors have searched my pub twice? Scared all my customers away…it's very bad for buisness Minister"

"Rosmerta m'dear, I don't like them any more than you do" Fudge sounded uncomfortable "Necessary precaution…unfortunate, but there you are…I've just met some of them, they are in a fury against Dumbledore, he wont let them inside the castle grounds"

"I should think not" McGonagall snapped "How are we supposed to teach with those horros floating around?"

"Hear hear!" Flitwick squeaked, his feet dangling over his chair

"All the same" Fudge continued "they are here to protect you all from something much worse, we all know what Black's capable of…"

"Do you know I still have trouble believing it" Madam Rosmerta said thoughtfully "of all the people to go over to the Dark side, Sirius Black was the last I'd have thought…I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts, if you'd told me then what he was going to become, I'd have said you'd had too much mead"

"You don't know the half of it Rosmerta" Fudge said with a gruff tone "the worse he did ins;t widely known

"The worst" Rosmerta asked curiously "Worse than murdering all those poor people, you mean?"

"I certainly do" replied fudge

"I cant believe that, what could possible be worse?"

"You say you remember him at Hogwarts Rosmerta" murmured McGonagall "Do you remember who is best friend was?"

"Naturally" said Rosmerta with a small laugh "Never saw one without the other did you? The number of times I had them in here, they used to make me laugh, quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter!"

Harry dropped his tankard with a loud clunk and Ariel gasped quietly, they had a suspicion considering Ariel's middle name was Sirius but to hear it from someone who knew their father made this all the more real "Precisely" McGonagall continued "Black and Potter, ringleaders of their little gang, both very bright, of course, but I don't think we've ever had such a pair of troublemakers-"

Hagrid cut her off with a chuckle "I dunno, Fred and George Weeasley could give 'em a run fer their money…and Ariel is just like her father, probably more of a troublemaker than he was"

"You'd have thought Black and Potter were brothers" Flitwick chimed in "Inseparable!"

"OF course they were" said Fudge "Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends, nothing changed when they left school, Black was best man when James married Lily, then they names him godfather to Harry and Ariel, even gave Ariel his name as her middle name, the twins had no idea of course, you can imagine how the idea would torment them"

"Because Black turned out to be in league with You-Know-Who?" whispered Rosmerta

"Worse even than that m'dear" Fudge's voice dropped to a low rumble "Not many people are aware that the Potters knew You-Know-Who was after them, Dumbledore, who was of course working tirelessly against You-Know-Who, had a number of useful spies, one of them tipped him off, and he alerted James and Lily at once, he advised them to go into hiding, well of course, You-Know-Who wasn't an easy person to hide from, Dumbledore told them that their best chance was the Fidelius Charm"

"How does that work?" Rosmerta asked

Flitwick cleared his throat "An immensely complex spell, involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul, the information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret –Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find, unless of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it, as long as the Secret-Keeper refused to speak, You-Know-Who could search the village where Lily and James were staying for years and never find them, not even if he had his nose pressed against their sitting room window!"

"So Black was the Potters' Secret-Keeper?" whispered Madam Rosmerta

"Naturally" replied McGonagall "James Potter told Dumbledore that Black would die rather than tell where they were, that Black was planning to go into hiding himself…and yet, Dumbledore remained worried, I remember him offering to be the Potters' Secret-Keeper himself"

Rosmerta gasped "He suspected Black"

"He was sure that somebody close to the Potters had been keeping You-Know-Who informed of their movements" said Professor McGonagall darkly "Indeed, he had suspected for some time that someone on our side and turned traitor and was passing a lot of information to You-Know-Who"

"But James Potter insisted on using Black?"

"He did" Fudge said heavily "and them barely a week after the Fidelius Charm had been performed-"

"Black betrayed them?" Rosmerta said in shock, Ariel's hart once again beat against her chest painfully, this was almost too much information, but she steeled her heart and remained silent, her hand was clutching her brothers tightly, almost painfully

"He did indeed, Black was tired of his double-agent role, he was ready to declare his support openly for You-Know-Who, and he seems to have planned this for the moment of the Potters' death, but, as we all know, You-Know-Who met his downfall in little Harry and Ariel Potter, Powers gone, horribly weakened, he fled, his master had fallen at the very moment when he, Black, had shown his true colours as a traitor, he had no choice but to run for it-"

"Filthy, stinkin' turncoat!" Hagrid said loudly and angrily, causing half the bar to fall silent

"Shh!" McGonagall scolded

"I met him" the gamekeeper continued his angry rant "I musta bin the last ter see him before he killed all them people! It was me what rescued Harry and Ari from Lily an James's house after they was killed! Jus' got 'em outta the ruins, poor little things, with a great slash across his forehead and her neck, an' his parents dead…an' Sirius Black turns up, on that flyin' motorbike he used ter ride, never occurred ter me what he was doin' there, I didn' know he'd bin Lily and James's Secret-Keeper, thought he'd jus' heard the news o' You-Know-Who's attack an' come ter see what he could do, white and shakin', he was, an' yeh know what I did? I CONFORTED THE MURDERIN' TRAITOR!" Hagrid roared

"Hagrid please!" hissed McGonagall "keep your voice down!"

Hagrid ignored the professor "How was I ter know he wasn' upset abou' Lily an' James? It was You-Know-Who he cared abou'! An' then he says, 'give Harry and Ariel ter me, Hagrid, I'm their godfather, I'll look after 'em' Ha! But I'd had me orders from Dumbledore, an' I told Black no, Dumbledore said Harry and Ari was ter go ter their aunt an' uncle's, Black argued, but in the end he gave in, told me ter take his motorbike ter get them there 'I won' need it any more' he says, I shoulda known there was somethin' fishy goin' on then, he loved that motorbike, what was he givin' it ter me fer? Why wouldn' he need it anymore? Fact was, it was too easy ter trace, Dumbledore knew he'd bin the Potters' Secret-Keeper, Black knew he was goin' ter have ter run ger it that night, knew it was a matter o' hours before the Ministry was after him, but what if If given Harry and Ari to him, eh? I bet he'd've pitched them off the bike halfway out ter sea, his bes' friends kids! But when a wizard goes over ter the dark side, there's nothin' and no one that matters to 'em any more"

Silence filled the group after Hagrid finished his story, Ariel was finding it hard to restrain the tears that wanted to fall down her face, she was curled in on herself with her head on Harry's lap, he was stroking her hair absentmindedly, it gave him some comfort as all he wanted to do was scream at the teachers, demand them to explain everything to him and his sister, they deserved to know "But he didn't manage to disappear, did he? The Ministry of Magic caught up with him next day!" Rosmerta said with satisfaction

"Alan, if only we had" Fudge replied with a bitter tone "It was not we who found him, it was little Peter Pettigrew, another of the Potter's friends, maddened by grief no doubt, and nothing that Black had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper, he went after Black himself"

"Pettigrew…that fat little boy who was always tagging around after them at Hogwarts?" asked Rosmerta

"Hero-worshipped Black and Potter" said Professor McGonagall "Never quite in their league, talent wise, I was often rather sharp with him, you can imagine how I-how I regret that now…" she trailed off sadly

"There now Minerva" Fudge said kindly "Pettigrew died a hero's death, eye-witnesses, muggles of course, we wiped their memories later, told us how Pettigrew cornered Black, then say he was sobbing 'Lily and James Sirius! How could you' and then he went for his want, well of course, Black was quicker, blew Pettigrew to smithereens…"

McGonagall blew her nose on a handkerchief and said thickly "stupid…foolish boy…he was always hopeless at duelling…should have left it to the Ministry…"

"I tell yeh, if I'd got ter Black before little Pettigrew did, I wouldn't've messed around with wands, I'd've ripped him limb from limb" Hagrid growled

"You don't know what you're talking about, Hagrid" said Fudge "nobody but trained Hit Wizards from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad would have stood a chance against Black once he was cornered, I was a Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Catastrophes at the time, and I was one of the first on the scene after Black murdered all those people, I-I will never forget it, I still dream about it sometimes, a crater in the middle of the street, so deep it had cracked the sewer below, bodies everywhere, Muggles screaming, and Black standing there laughing, with what was left of Pettigrew in front of him…a heap of blood-stained robes and a few- a few fragments-" Fudge stopped talking, followed by five noses being blown "well, there you have it Rosmerta, Black was taken away by twenty members of the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol and Pettigrew received the Order of Merlin, First Class, which I think was some comfort to his poor mother, Black's been in Azkaban ever since"

Madam Rosmerta let out a long sigh "Is it try he's mad Minister?"

"I wish I could say that he was" Fudge replied slowly "I certainly believe his master's defeat unhinged him for a while, the murder of Pettigrew and all those Muggles was the action of a cornered and desperate man, cruel… pointless, yet I met Black on my last inspection of Azkaban, you know, most of the prisoners there sit muttering to themselves in the dark, there's no sense in them…but I was shocked at how _normal_ Black seemed, you'd have thought he was merely bored, asked if I'd finished with my newspaper, cool as you please, said he missed doing the crossword, yes I was astounded at how little effect the Dementors seemed to be having on him, and he was one of the most heavily guarded in the place, you know, Dementors outside his door, day and night"

"But what do you think he's broken out to do?" Rosmerta asked "good gracious, Minister, he isn't trying to re-join You-Know-Who is he?"

"I daresay that is his-er-eventual plan" said Fudge, he sounded as if he was trying to hide the real reason "But we hope to catch Black long before that, I must say, You-Know-Who alone and friendless is one thing…but give him back his most devoted servant, and I shudder ti think how quickly he'll rise again…"

there was a small chink of glass on wood, someone had put down their glass "You know, Cornelius, if you're dining with the Headmaster, we'd better head back up to the castle" suggested Professor McGonagall, the twins heard paris of feet move from their table, the door opened and closed again

"Harry, Ariel?" Ron and Hermione looked under the table and saw the twins frozen with various emotions flashing through their eyes, anger, pain, hatred, sadness and a multitude of other feelings.

They now knew who Sirius Black was

* * *

 **That was some heavy stuff, i hope you were sitting down for that information overload, this was a non-romance chapter that needed to happen for the story to progress along with Draco and Ariel's feelings. Be patient for the next one because this chapter made me die because it was sooooo much words**

 **Until next time :D**


End file.
